


And the World Spun Off Its Axis

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 73,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  EPILOGUE ADDED.





	1. Wounded Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The characters belong to an incredibly talented and lucky lady known as J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

Unbeta'd

There will be some mention of minor character pairings later on, including het.

 

Chapter 1 Wounded Dreams

Severus Snape stood at the front of his empty classroom. Tomorrow would see the room filled with the usual imbecilic students who couldn’t see the sublime beauty of his potions, but today the room was silent, reverent. He sighed. Only a few more hours of peace, only a few more hours before he would have to face his own personal demon. Everyone who knew that he was in fact a spy for the Light assumed that his greatest fear lay in being discovered as a traitor to Voldemort. They would be wrong. No, his greatest fear was that his feelings for a certain student would be discovered. 

How long, he wondered. How long had this been going on before he realized the truth about himself and his feelings? Before even the master spy could unravel his own secret? This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He couldn’t have these feelings. So long ago he had set aside his heart, having determined it to be a hindrance, an unnecessary part of his being. So long since he had felt the singular stirrings of sensation. So long since he had felt another body next to his. But now, his entire being yearned for completion, yearned to be a part of something greater than himself. And the fact that that could only happen with a certain student absolutely terrified him. 

That was bad enough. But the fact that that student also happened to be the famous Harry Potter was downright horrific. Severus could barely bring himself to even think about this, let alone acknowledge it. Never mind what anyone else would say about the matter.

The ‘greasy bastard’ daring to think to defile the Boy-Who-Lived. Ludicrous. No. No one could ever know. His position was already too precarious. He had to walk a tightrope daily. Appease Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Be nasty, be hateful and cunning and sly; really, all in a days work. Stay just shy of acceptance by the Ministry and the side of Light. Not too obviously evil; no, just the right balance of resentment and contrition. Be the good little penitent sinner. 

No, no one could ever know that he was secretly drawn to the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World. There would never be a chance that his feelings could ever be returned. Severus knew who and what he was. He knew what role he was destined to play in life and he knew full well that being happy and in love had no place in this play. His past had assured that he could never dare to think that he could expect to have any joy in his own life. His father had most certainly beaten that fact into his skull too many times as it was. No, love and happiness could never visit one such as himself. 

Harry Potter was a contradiction in terms, Severus thought to himself. On one hand he was innocence itself and on the other hand it seemed as if his soul was as old as the earth. He could be childish and impish with a winning, shy smile and then in a heart beat he was wise beyond his years with the weight of the world hinging upon his very existence. Try as he might, and he really did, Severus could not really hate Harry. Oh, yes, he might envy him the easy nature that he seemed to possess, but in reality, Severus knew only too well the expectations that had been placed upon the young man’s shoulders. 

It was only too true that Severus hated Harry’s father James. But it was not necessarily true that he by extension hated Harry. Harry might be the personification of charm and sociability, but deep down, Severus did actually realize that there was much missing in Harry’s life. It would have been impossible to look in those brilliant emerald eyes and not see the pain and the anguish residing there. One look was all it really took to see that this young man had seen more than his share of desolation. One look was all it had taken to lose himself.

Severus knew only too well that he was destined to be alone. His path through life had been determined and there was absolutely no room for his foolish fantasies. His father had decided his fate when Severus was only a child and his loneliness had been assured. Yes, his father, the perfect Death Eater, the never failing flunky of Lord Voldemort. In order to secure his own position he had willing offered his only child to that monster. His own father had willingly given Severus at the tender age of 14 to Voldemort as a catamite. When Severus’ mother had found out about the arrangement, she had done the one brave thing in her life and had run with her child. She for once tried to protect Severus from her husband. Unfortunately, in this as in all other ventures, she ultimately failed her son. They were captured by Death Eaters and brought before Voldemort. There in front of a gleeful audience she was tortured and raped by the other Death Eaters and then finally killed by her own husband for her disobedience. All this Severus was forced to witness. Then came his branding as a Death Eater as he was held down by his father. Never mind that he never wanted to be one. After the branding, Severus lost his virginity to a brutal rape by the monster who still called himself Tom Riddle. His father had sold his body to a despicable creature in order to further his own selfish ambitions. 

Now all anyone would see now was the mark upon his arm and they would see only an evil being. No one would question that assumption. No one would ever ask if that had been what he had truly wanted in life. No one understood that what Severus wanted more than anything was to find and know love. To know acceptance and joy. But instead he was tainted by evil. And now this was his lot. To be forever reviled. To have to play a part that he never really felt inside. To have to be cruel when he only wanted to cry. To have to be strong when he only wanted to be held. 

Severus shook his head. It never did to have these thoughts. Nothing could change the facts of his life. He was alone and the one that he wanted could never be his so it simply did not bear thinking about. Dreams only brought about heartache when one realized that they were in fact only dreams. Afterward the loneliness only seemed to grow. With a sigh Severus turned and went back into his office, determined to stop these treacherous thoughts. 

 

Meanwhile a similar interior dialog was taking place in Little Whinging. Harry Potter, supposed Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World, was trying to finish his many chores assigned to him by his overbearing relatives. Really, there were always too many to reasonably be able to be done, but that never stopped the punishments when Harry failed to complete the list. In fact, Harry was fairly sure that that was the entire point; to have a reason to punish him. His relatives had somehow found out about Cedric and Sirius and that Voldemort was back. They seemed to delight in taunting Harry about the death of his beloved godfather and they made sure that Harry knew that they thought him to be little worse than a monster himself.

As Harry was tiredly putting away the garden tools his thoughts turned to Hogwarts and more importantly to his potions professor. Over the years Harry had slowly grown to understand and appreciate his professor. The fact that said professor never seemed to have a kind word for Harry didn’t really matter. Harry knew that Professor Snape was a spy for the Light and that he had to keep up appearances and that being friendly with The-Boy-Who-Lived was not a good idea for a supposed Death Eater. But Harry also realized that he did wish that just once in a while that his professor would look upon him with something other than disgust in his eyes. 

Harry wasn’t really sure when it had happened, but over this past summer, Harry had come to realize that what he felt for his professor went beyond gratitude and admiration. No, the now 17 year old man had had to face the fact that he was falling in love with the temperamental potions master. Harry truly wanted to believe that it was only infatuation, but he knew deep down inside that it was more. Last term his friend Hermione had insisted that he and Ron help her with investigating wizarding traditions. One of the more interesting tidbits that they had uncovered was that love for wizards was different than for muggles. 

What they had found was that every wizard had a soul mate and that a bond was created that would draw the two together. In effect, it would be impossible to not know who one’s mate was. And everything that Harry felt told him that Professor Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in fact his mate. Of course, knowing that and being able to have him were two different things entirely. Harry wasn’t idealistic enough to believe that his feelings would ever be returned. He knew only too well that no one could ever love him. No, his only contribution in life would be if he could somehow manage to actually kill Voldemort. Other than that, Harry really had no real expectations in life. Harry could look in the mirror and see what he was. He knew that he was a too small, too scrawny a young man with too messy hair and that damned scar that would forever mark him. He knew that most people would only see that scar. Oh, yeah, that scar that he happened to be attached to. Frankly, no matter how lonely Harry was, he had little use for anyone who could only see the scar. So let’s see, he thought bitterly, that makes about 99 per cent of the population. And as for the other one per cent of the population, Harry thought with a deep sigh, well, he would only ever see the fact that Harry was the son of James Potter. No, Snape could never see him as anything more than the son of his enemy and as a nuisance. 

Harry closed the garden shed door and walked slowly to the house. Soon he would be expected to get dinner ready for his aunt, uncle and cousin. If they were in a good mood there might be something left for him to eat. But given that his cousin Dudley got to eat whatever he wanted, there was usually little left over for Harry. Still Harry was able to take a little joy in the fact that this was the last day of his stay with the Dursleys before he returned to Hogwarts. Tomorrow he would be able to board the train with his friends and be able to, for at least a little while, pretend that things were normal in his world.

Once inside, Harry glanced at the clock and hurriedly washed up so that he could start cooking for his relatives. Harry actually didn’t mind cooking; it was a relaxing activity. Harry just wished that he could eat some of what he cooked. But cooking gave him a chance to think and to practice some of what he learned in potions. Harry had to hold back a chuckle. He wondered what his potions master would think if he knew that. Harry guessed that his professor thought him to be a hopeless case in potions, but the truth was that Harry really did try and that he thought he might be better in the class if only the Slytherins would abstain from tossing their ‘additional’ ingredients into his cauldron. 

Harry sighed once more as he readied his “family’s” dinner. No, Snape could never see him as someone who was worthy of his time. Harry had no illusions about himself. He knew that he had nothing to offer the incredibly intelligent man. There was nothing about himself that could interest the terribly sexy man. Try as he might, Harry couldn’t see beyond this pain and emptiness inside him. He had often thought the past few months that the only thing that had kept him going was the thought of Severus Snape. Severus was the reason Harry was able to find his way out of bed in the morning, the reason he was able to work to find ways to defeat Voldemort. Without Severus, Harry would have quit in fear long ago. To protect Severus was often the only thought in Harry’s mind. But this knowledge was also a double edged sword, for Harry knew that once he faced Voldemort, assuming of course that he survived, that there would be nothing left for him in life. 

Harry knew that Severus would never want him and could never thank him for his sacrifices. Harry had long ago resigned himself to watching as the rest of the world rejoiced in their freedom from the Dark Lord as he himself slipped into oblivion. Harry knew that the only importance in his life lay in his connection to Voldemort. Without Voldemort there was no use for Harry Potter. 

As Harry watched his greedy family eat their food he tried to accept his lot in life. He tried to accept that he wasn’t meant to be happy, that he wasn’t meant to know love. But try as he might, those realizations only brought him despair. He scolded himself, telling himself that he didn’t deserve any better, that people who caused other peoples’ deaths should count themselves lucky to stay out of Azkaban. Harry knew that many people had died simply because they were connected to him or that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he felt strongly that it was all still his fault. As a person responsible for the deaths of others, Harry believed that he had no right to any happiness in life. Wouldn’t that be an affront to all those who had sacrificed their lives for him? No, his penance must be to forever suffer in order to appease the spirits of the departed. 

Finally, the Dursleys finished their meal and left the mess for Harry to clean. Harry sighed. Only his Aunt Petunia had left even crumbs on her plate. The two pig-men she lived with had completely cleaned their plates. In fact, if one didn’t know any better, one would have thought that the dishes had not ever had any food on them at all. Once in the kitchen by himself, Harry hurriedly licked his aunt’s plate clean. It wasn’t nearly enough to still the gnawing of his stomach, but he tried to placate it by reminding it that tomorrow evening he would be dining in the Great Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students. 

That thought immediately brought back to mind his potions master. Somehow, Harry had to get through this last year at school. Somehow he had to keep his feelings for the unfriendly man a secret. Harry would rather die than to allow anyone, and especially Professor Snape, to find out about his infatuation. Yeah, infatuation, that’s a mild way of putting it, Harry thought to himself as he washed the remainder of the dishes. If only it could have been that simple. If only his feelings could have been explained away so easily. Harry only knew that when he saw, heard, or even thought of Severus Snape, that nothing else mattered. He knew that he would gladly do anything for his professor and would even die for him. Well, Harry thought sadly, that’s at least one thing I could do that would make the cranky man happy. With that thought in his mind, Harry silently trudged up the stairs to finish packing for tomorrow’s train trip to Hogwarts.

That night, two people, not very different from each other, dreamt vivid and tantalizing dreams of love and completion. Neither one would ever believe that they could possibly be the objects of the others desires and affections. Neither one could believe that happiness could be waiting for them.


	2. Facing Fears

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 2 Facing Fears

The next day found Harry quickly pushing his cart towards the barrier between gates 9 and 10. His cousin Dudley had thought it funny to slow up Harry’s departure, knowing that leaving was the only thing that could make Harry happy. Somehow the idiot whale-boy couldn’t figure out that he was risking having to spend even more time with Harry if he had missed the train. So now Harry was hard pressed to make the Hogwarts Express on time. With a relieved sigh, Harry pushed through the barrier and found that he had just enough time to get his luggage and himself on board before the train left the station.

Looking in the compartments he finally found Ginny, Neville and Luna seated in the rear of the train. As Ron and Hermione had prefect duties, they would not be able to join their friends until later. Sitting down with the others Harry finally felt it safe to relax. No matter what happened this year, he knew that he would not have to deal with hateful relatives who were just as willing to hit him as look at him. Really, thought Harry, if anything, the Dursleys were certainly good practice for facing Voldemort. 

Harry closed his eyes and thought of his two best friends. While he still felt as close to Hermione as always, he had slowly been feeling the distance open between him and Ron.  
Harry wondered for the umpteenth time why he felt that way. He still felt the same kinship to Ron, but lately he had the strange and unwelcome feeling that it was not the same for Ron. It really wasn’t anything that he could put his finger on, but all in all, he felt a discomfort around his former best friend. 

Harry really hoped that it was only his imagination and paranoia at work, but somehow he knew that it was more. Just great, thought Harry, as if I needed any more reasons to worry. Why couldn’t things just be easy for once, he wondered. I always could count on Ron and Hermione before. Why don’t I feel that I can now? 

As it was, the miles and the time passed quickly by and soon found the Hogwarts Express slowly pulling into the station at Hogsmeade. Harry quietly found his belongings and made his way off the train. There he found his friends (well, he still wished to think of them as such) and they were quickly ensconced in a carriage bound for the castle. 

 

Severus steeled himself as he headed for the Great Hall. He, after all, had a reputation to uphold and he couldn’t afford to let his masks slip. For too long he had been forced into this role and he knew that it would be quite a while before he could relinquish it. With one last admonition to himself, Severus quickly pulled open the staff door to the Great Hall and strode in. Disdainfully ignoring the rest of the occupants in the hall, he took his usual seat. Only then did he allow himself to look around and surreptitiously spy on the object of his affection. 

 

Harry took his seat and then tried to casually glance up at the staff table. Sighing, he saw that his potions professor had yet to appear. Harry felt a momentary twinge of panic, thinking that perhaps it was because Professor Snape could not attend the opening feast. Then Harry forced himself to take a deep breath and to rationally think of the facts. He thought that he would have been informed if something had happened to any of the Order members. After a few agonizing moments of uncertainty, Harry felt relief wash over him when the staff door opened, admitting his professor.

Suddenly Harry sat up and tried his best to school his features into a neutral expression. He shuddered to think what the reaction would be, not only among his friends, but also with Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff if any one found out about his obsession. Harry thought that he would probably rather face all the unforgivable curses than to have to face the others if they knew. Then he realized that he would never be able to face seeing the disgust on his professor’s face on finding out about his feelings for him. 

It seemed to Harry that it finally sunk in how his feelings had changed everything in his life. Nothing was the same as it was a mere few months ago. Now, all it would take was an ill-timed scowl to bring down his world. Now, all it would take was the usual look of disdain from his potions professor to make the sun go away. Not for the first time Harry wondered how his life had become so complicated. Why couldn’t he have fallen for someone who could have loved him back? Harry could not delude himself into thinking that the brilliant man up at the head table would ever deign to look upon him with any thing but revulsion and loathing. It seemed to Harry that no matter how low he was feeling, he could always find a way to go even lower. It didn’t help that the man whom he adored was so above him. It didn’t help him that he could never even hope to achieve or gain his acceptance. 

While his best friends continued in their courtship dance, Harry tried his best to put away his own feelings of despair and loneliness. He truly did hope that Ron and Hermione could get together and be “happy ever after.” It just didn’t help that he wished that that could also happen for him. Finally, the welcoming feast was over and his friends led their housemates back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry tiredly made his way to the seventh year boys’ dormitory and fell into his bed. He really did try to not think of Severus (ok, it could only be and would only be Severus in his mind, but Harry would take what he could) but that edict didn’t seem to make it through to his libido. The desire he had felt all evening made itself known and Harry wanted so badly to succumb to it. He wanted to feel the desire flow through his veins, wanted to feel as the fire swept through his body. But mostly, he wanted to have Severus release that desire, that fire. 

Sighing once again, Harry pushed his face into his pillow and tried to will away the physical manifestation of his desire. He really couldn’t face another night of frustrated hormones. Lately, it seemed to Harry that that was all he was. 

 

In the dungeons, Severus Snape paced in his comfortable sitting room. How was he supposed to go on pretending to hate the ‘savior of the wizarding world’ when all he wanted to do was to pull him close and kiss him to within an inch of his life? Why couldn’t things be simple? Why did he have to pretend to hate Harry when all he really wanted to do was to hold him for the rest of his life? And how was he supposed to accept that Harry could never be his? Severus could look in the mirror. He could see that he was not an attractive man and he was only too aware of the fact that he was much older than the boy wonder. Severus sighed; who was he kidding? There was no reason that Harry would ever look upon him with anything other than loathing. And really, Severus could not fault him. After all, he had not made Harry’s life at Hogwarts easy over the past several years. He knew that besides the fact that he had to appear to be harsh and hateful to the ‘boy who lived’ he also had had the responsibility of helping to harden Harry for the task of defeating Voldemort. 

With a final glance at the clock above his mantle, Severus swept into his bedroom and prepared for bed. Better get used to the idea that you will always be alone, he thought to himself. There is no requiem for sinners such as myself, he thought as he pulled back the cold sheets and slipped into the too-large bed. Closing his eyes, he tried to will sleep to quickly come his way.

 

In another part of the castle a white haired man contemplated his two favorite children as he reached for a lemon drop. The powerful wizard thought back to the furtive looks that the two lonely men had been giving each other at the welcoming feast. Many believed that the headmaster was somehow omniscient, but the truth lay closer to the fact that his eyes were open to the world around him. Albus Dumbledore shook his head. It really was a shame that more people simply did not see what was right in front of them.

Bringing his mind back to his potions master and young Harry, the old wizard thought about how he was going to get them together. Since there were no rules against student-teacher relationships as long as the student was over the age of consent and the relationship was not forced, Albus had no qualms about the pair. After all, he knew only too well the pain and the loneliness each felt. Both had had difficult childhoods and had had known little love in their lives. His heart bled for these two men who were so special to him. Albus also had begun to sense that the two were in fact soul mates and as such together they would be stronger than they could ever be apart. As this could also be helpful in defeating Voldemort, the headmaster decided that he would act quickly to get the two young men together. 

After thinking for a few moments, Albus chuckled to himself. Yes, he thought, this would most certainly work. Of course, getting past Severus’ reticence would take some doing, but Albus was sure that the potions master would eventually bend to his will. With his course of action decided, the headmaster stood and calling to his pet phoenix Fawkes, he retired for the night.


	3. Plans Set in Motion

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 3 Plans Set in Motion

The next morning came far too quickly for most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As this morning was the first day of classes, the staff and students had little choice but to hurriedly adjust. Harry joined his house mates in the Great Hall for breakfast and they half-heartedly received their time tables for their classes. Harry groaned when he saw that double potions was the first class of the day and that it was scheduled for three times a week this year. How was he supposed to behave normally around Severus - no, Professor Snape – he forcibly reminded himself. He could not afford to slip up in his address to the formidable man. You can do it, he tried to tell himself. You have faced Voldemort, and you can surely face Snape each day as though he means nothing to you. Just focus on your work and try to stay alive long enough to defeat old snake face. Nothing matters past that anyway. Your friends will go on without you and Sev – no, he’s Professor Snape to you - will be happy once you are gone and the Wizarding world will rejoice when Voldemort is dead, so all in all everything will be fine. Harry knew that with the research he had helped Hermione with that even if he did somehow manage to survive Voldemort, that there could never be anyone else besides Severus anyway. Once the soul had recognized its soul mate, it and the person’s body could accept no other. Harry remembered Hermione’s snide comment at the time about that contingency conveniently precluding infidelity.

 

Severus nervously paced in his chambers. He had seen the schedule and realized that he would have to deal with Harry the first thing this morning. Severus was too nerve-wracked to even contemplate eating breakfast and so opted to skip this mornings’ appearance in the Great Hall. Instead, he was trying to calm himself so that he wouldn’t give his feelings away. For a man who prided himself on his complete control, this was an irritating set of circumstances. How had he been reduced to acting as a hormonally overcharged being? Severus closed his eyes. You can do this, he told himself. After all, you regularly face the Dark Lord and lie to his ugly face. You can certainly continue to pretend that the famous Harry Potter means nothing to you.

 

The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons for the potions classroom. Harry followed behind Ron and Hermione as they giggled and held hands. Harry tried not to groan too loudly at their antics. He thought that their behavior was all rather too childish. He tried to ignore the little voice in his head that told him that his discomfiture was only due to his jealousy. Reaching the classroom the trio took their usual seats and awaited the appearance of their professor.

 

Severus took one last deep breath and strode through the classroom door in his normal intimidating manner. Quickly glancing around the room, he stopped at the front of the room and began his beginning-of-the-year speech. Then with a flick of his wand toward the blackboard, he barked to the students to assemble their ingredients for the potion listed on the board. While the students dutifully gathered both their wits and their ingredients, Severus explained the nature and the significance of the potion on today’s schedule as he looked over the class. He saw Harry sitting quietly with the other Gryffindors and he scowled. As at the feast the previous evening, Harry seemed much more sedate than usual. Normally the strong-willed young man would be staring at the potions master as if daring him to a confrontation. Severus wondered what changes had occurred in Harry’s life to have taken out the fire from his eyes so drastically. 

 

Harry tried to not visibly react when Professor Snape entered the classroom in his usual commanding way. He tried to ignore the voice in his head that wondered what it would be like to have those dangerous eyes focused on him and that silky voice saying words for his benefit only. He tried to not look at those long-fingered hands and tried not to think about how they would feel on his body. He tried not to look at his mouth and think about how wonderful it would be to be kissed by his professor. Harry shifted in his seat as his youthful hormones and frustrated mind quickly filled in the blanks. Once again, Harry tried to figure out how he was going to survive this year. Well, at least Professor Dumbledore had given up on having the irritable professor trying to teach Harry occlumency. That meant that with any luck, Harry would only have to closely associate with Severus three times a week and then only in potions classes. He really didn’t think that he would be able to keep his secret if he had to spend any time with the professor in a more intimate setting.

Finally, although Harry could not decide if it was too long or too short a time, double potions was over for the day and Harry stood to exit the classroom with the rest of the students. As he reached the door however, Professor Dumbledore appeared and motioned that he wished Harry to stay. Curious, Harry turned back around and took a seat at the front of the classroom as directed by the older wizard. Severus likewise was taken aback by the headmaster’s visit and with an elegantly arched eyebrow he too quietly waited for Albus’ speech.

Neither wizard had to wait long as Albus offered each a lemon drop and when refused by both, he sat and looked at the two young men. “Harry,” he said, popping a lemon drop in his own mouth, “it concerns me that you are still not adequately prepared to face Lord Voldemort. With that in mind, I have been trying to think of how to rectify that situation.” With a twinkle in his sky blue eyes, the headmaster continued, while ignoring the now agitated potions master, “after giving the matter much thought, I do believe that there is really only one wizard who is truly qualified to teach you all that you must know in order to face Voldemort.”

Stopping for a moment to see what effect this statement had had on the two younger men, Albus inwardly chuckled. Ah, yes, he thought, this will definitely be interesting. With an outward smile Albus pressed on, “Yes, Severus, I am of course speaking of yourself. Who else could possible give young Harry here the inside knowledge that you possess of Voldemort and his Death Eaters? With that in mind then, I think that the best and most reasonable solution is to have Harry move into your chambers with you. There you will be able to freely work together on preparing Harry without fear of discovery or interruption. The cover for this, I do believe, shall be that I am assigning you as Harry’s mentor. To further this story, I shall also assign some of the other more promising seventh years to other teachers in student/mentor relationships.”

 

While the potions master launched into his expected outburst, Harry sat quietly. This could not be good, he thought. Harry wondered what gods he had offended in life to have deserved this. He might as well get it over with and declare his undying affection to Severus immediately, seeing as how Harry really didn’t believe that he would ever be able to keep the truth from the difficult man. Might as well get the humiliation and the sneering at the stupid Gryffindor over. Better yet, why don’t I just offer myself up to the Dark Lord and save Professor Snape the trouble of killing me, he thought cynically.

Turning his attention back to the heated discussion in front of him, Harry realized that there simply was no way around it. The headmaster had made up his mind and he and his soul mate would soon be living together in close quarters. The trick now would be to try to keep the sharp-eyed and keenly witted man from discovering his feelings. 

 

With a frustrated growl, Severus had to admit defeat. What, he wondered was the barmy old man up to now? While Severus looked up to Albus as a sort of father figure, he was not blind to the older wizard’s manipulations. Was this some sort of test or punishment for his feelings for Harry? Did the headmaster even suspect what the reluctant Death Eater felt for the ‘savior of the wizarding world?’ How was he supposed to keep his feelings a secret when faced with the prospect of having Harry living in his own personal quarters? And why couldn’t the ground just swallow him up now? Perhaps a nice Avada Kedavra to go with that? 

 

His eyes once more twinkling madly, the headmaster stood and headed out of the potions classroom. At the door way he turned and said to the two stunned men, “oh, Harry, I will have the house elves move your things into the guest bedroom in Severus’ suite this afternoon. That will give you this evening to let your housemates know of your impending move. And please remember that the real reason for your being assigned to Professor Snape’s quarters must remain a secret.” With that, the old wizard turned and walked into the hallways, humming a slight tune.

Harry numbly turned back to his professor and seeing the older man’s head cradled in his hands, he quietly gathered his books, left the room and headed up to the Great Hall to join his friends for lunch. Harry barely paid any attention to where he was walking as he tried to digest what was happening. Somehow, it seemed to Harry that this was both a dream come true and a nightmare in the making. 

 

Finally realizing that he was left alone in his classroom, Severus let out a sigh. What am I going to do? Severus had no answers for himself.


	4. Roommates

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 4 Roommates

Harry finally made his way to the Great Hall where lunch was already underway. Seeing Ron and Hermione, Harry headed over to them and seated himself at the table. 

“What did Dumbledore want with you and Snape?” Ron asked his friend, while shoving a large forkful of food in his mouth. 

Harry looked around the hall to make sure that no one was paying attention to their conversation. Quietly he leaned over and said, “He wants Snape to be my mentor so I can defeat Voldemort. And I also have to move into Snape’s quarters so we can work together without having to worry about being spied on.”

“Well, I guess that makes sense, and Professor Snape would be a good teacher for you, Harry. He is, after all, a powerful wizard and I bet he knows a lot of things about You-Know-Who,” Hermione thoughtfully replied.

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t make the idea any easier to accept,” Harry allowed. He sincerely hoped that his classmates assumed that he was upset with the idea of having to spend time with Snape. He really wasn’t ready for them to know the truth about his feelings for the man. Harry didn’t know why, but the thought of telling Ron and Hermione filled him with dread. He wasn’t sure, but Harry thought that Hermione might eventually accept him being gay, but somehow he wasn’t so sure about Ron. Maybe that was the unease he had been feeling? The topic of homosexuality had never really come up between them, but Harry didn’t know if Ron would be able to accept his orientation. 

“But, Harry!” Hermione spewed, “how will Professor Snape explain to ‘You-Know-Who’ that you are staying with him?”

“Professor Dumbledore said that he would be pairing up some of the seventh years with the professors in a mentoring program. And I suppose that if all else fails that Snape could claim that killing me might just tip off the headmaster that he was a Death Eater,” Harry nonchalantly answered. 

“Oh, well, I guess even the Dark Lord couldn’t fault him for not killing you then.” Ron smirked wickedly. 

Hermione gave Ron a dummy slap at the same time she told Harry that she was sure that the headmaster and Professor Snape would be able to figure out how to appease ‘You-Know-Who.’

Harry just grinned half-heartedly and hoped that Ron and especially Hermione would buy it. It was killing him that he couldn’t share with anyone what his true feelings were, but then again, he didn’t really ever expect to be able to do so. For a moment, Harry allowed himself to dream about what it could be like to be able to have the person he so desperately wanted, but reality, as always, smacked him in the face and he had to reluctantly concede that Severus could never and would never be his. The grin quickly fell off his face and Harry pushed the remainder of his lunch away from him.

His afternoon classes swept by in a fog and all too soon Harry found himself back in the Great Hall for dinner. His appetite had not returned, so he quietly pushed his food around on his plate as he politely listened to his housemates’ conversations. Tonight, he realized, he would have to follow Severus down to his quarters. Follow him and pretend that it was the worst thing in the world for him to have to spend time with the irascible potions master. Well, at least they wouldn’t be completely wrong, he thought, although they would be wrong as to the reason why. They would be thinking that time with Severus Snape equaled time spent in hell. But the truth was that time spent with Severus Snape and being unable to tell him the truth about his feelings for the potions master equaled time in hell. How was Harry supposed to be around the man in so intimate a setting and keep his secret?

 

Severus found himself frequently glancing at the clock in his classroom throughout the remainder of the day. Only a few short hours before Harry – no Potter, damn it! – would be firmly ensconced within his chambers. Damn Dumbledore! Did he have any idea of what he was playing at? How can I be expected to have Harry at my fingertips every moment of every day and yet be expected to keep my hands, and God, yes, my mouth off of him? Doesn’t the man have any idea of how far I have fallen for Harry? Doesn’t he know what I would do to have him in my life? If this is meant to ruin me, why doesn’t Dumbledore just fire me now and get it over with? I really am not this strong. I am not this strong.

 

Professor Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall and smiled. Yes, he thought to himself, this should prove very interesting. His eyes were twinkling as he realized that sometimes he even amazed himself with his brilliance. Nodding to Professor McGonagall to call attention, he stood up and immediately all conversation in the hall subsided.

“I have an important announcement to make that will greatly impact on some of our seventh year students. I have talked with several of the teachers and I have decided that in order to further the education of some of our brightest students, that a mentoring program will be implemented.” Looking around at the curious, but confused faces, the headmaster continued, “I have already paired some of our students together with appropriate professors and will decide on other pairings at a later date. Now, in order to best accomplish my goals for these students, I have decided that the students in question should each reside with their mentor. A room in the professor’s quarters will be provided for the student. The students’ things are currently being moved to their new rooms. Those who are announced will kindly get together with their respective teachers after the meal and finalize any arrangements.”

“The first pairing I have in mind is Hermione Granger and Professor McGonagall. Secondly, Neville Longbottom and Professor Sprout. Thirdly, Draco Malfoy and Professor Flitwick. After giving it much thought, I have also paired Ron Weasley with Professor Trelawney.” The old wizard smiled as these pairings were processed by the students. Well, he thought to himself, things are about to get very interesting indeed. “Finally, for the moment at least, I have paired Harry Potter with Professor Snape.” He sat down amidst the expected uproar. It was quite common knowledge that this pairing was a dangerous one, given their past history. But really, it was their future that the master manipulator was interested in securing.

 

Harry lowered his head when the headmaster stood up to make his announcement. He was quite surprised that there would be other pairings besides his and Snape’s. Oh, well, he thought, at least it will provide a better cover. Harry was somewhat surprised that no one had been paired with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet. He realized that there were still several teachers that hadn’t been paired though. 

Harry finally looked up as he realized that several of his housemates were offering their condolences to him for his pairing. Trying to smile slightly, Harry just shrugged and said he was sure that it would be fine. Harry at least hoped so. He noticed that Hermione seemed to be excited about her pairing with the Transformations professor, while Ron looked as though he was going to be ill. “Well Ron, guess you did too good of a job faking your predictions,” Harry chuckled at Ron. Ron just gulped and numbly nodded.

 

Severus sat stoically during the fiasco that Dumbledore insisted on calling his announcements. He was somewhat surprised that the old man had paired other students and professors as well. At least I won’t be the only professor suffering, he thought maliciously, but then again, none of the others have the same problem as I do. Hearing the murmurs at the pronouncement of his and Harry’s pairing, Severus put on his best glare and managed to stare down most of the student body.

 

The meal ended and Harry dutifully trudged up to meet up with Professor Snape. The professor glared at the boy and standing, motioned for Harry to follow him out the staff door. Severus had little desire to be any more of a public spectacle than necessary. He walked briskly down to the dungeons not waiting to see if Harry was keeping up with him or not. Severus was not in a good mood and didn’t mind letting anyone know. Finally, he came to a stop at a door near his classroom and giving the password, entered. Harry rushed to follow and stopped inside the door. 

Harry hadn’t been sure what to expect of his potions master’s rooms, but he thought that this was all rather nice. As Harry would have expected, the décor was in Slytherin colors and there were several bookshelves crammed with books. The windows did surprise him though. They were large and overlooked the lake. Right now the sun was setting and Harry thought he had never seen a lovelier sight. Severus smirked when he saw Harry’s surprise. “What, did you think that just because I live in the dungeons that I wouldn’t have windows or nice quarters?” 

Harry looked at the man he loved and shrugged, “sorry, I didn’t know what to expect. But this view is just great.” Severus smirked again and pointed to a door across the room. “That will be your room and the bathroom is through that door to the left. My room is through the door on the far left and I do not see any reason why you should ever be in there.” I would love to have you in there, his mind cried out, but Severus tried to ignore that voice. “Now, don’t you have homework to which to attend? I suggest you get started on it. And I do not wish for you to mess up my living area. I like things in a particular way and do not appreciate disruptions.” Harry nodded that he understood and went to get his school supplies.

Severus sighed quietly and sat down at his desk to grade papers. Pulling his ever present pot of red ink to him, he prepared for a long night of idiotic ramblings from children who didn’t understand and didn’t want to understand the mystery and allure of potions. He looked across the room where Harry – no, Potter, Potter, Potter – was getting started on his own work. Severus watched as the young man frowned and chewed absently on his lower lip as he studied. What he could do with those lips, he found himself thinking. Stop. You can’t think these things. With that, Severus looked back to his own papers and worked on willing away the reaction his body had gotten from watching that mouth.

Harry briefly closed his eyes and tried to ignore the man who was sitting across the room and frowning over the papers he was grading. It seemed to Harry that he could almost feel his presence; it seemed that the attraction Harry felt for him was nearly a physical thing. He could almost touch it and could certainly smell and taste it. Harry never imagined it would be so hard to not go over to the intimidating man and wrap his arms around his love. Stop thinking about that, Harry admonished himself. Harry forced his attention back to his essay and tried to forget about the other man in the room.

After a couple of hours, Harry felt that he had done the best he was going to do for his classes, so he gathered his supplies and took them to his new room. He looked at his surroundings and was pleasantly surprised to see that he also had a window in here. The window was smaller than that in the living area, but it also had a rather nice view. The four poster bed was draped with dark green velvet drapes, as was the window, and the bedside table and the wardrobe were in a dark wood like the bed. There was a comfortable looking chair and a small table by the fireplace. All in all, Harry thought it was the nicest room he had ever seen. Harry was glad to see that there were no portraits among the paintings in the room. Although he was used to talking and moving pictures, Harry didn’t really relish having them watching him in his room. 

Harry returned to the living room to see that the professor was still working on grading essays. “Sir, if you don’t mind, I think I will turn in for the night now,” Harry quietly told his professor.

Severus looked up and nodded. Harry stood for a moment, then said, “sir, I also wanted to tell you that I will do my best to not cause you any more trouble than necessary. I am sorry that I have been forced upon you.” With that, Harry turned and went into his room, softly closing the door behind him. Later, lying in the comfortable bed, Harry thought that perhaps if nothing else, he and Severus could become friendly, if not friends.

 

Severus watched Harry leave the room for the second time. He wanted to tell the young man that he was no imposition; that he wanted his presence here, but that would be so out of character for him. It would also be too revealing. Sighing again, Severus hoped that they could both get out of this with something of their dignity intact.


	5. Resolutions

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 5 Resolutions 

Harry woke early the next morning as his wizard alarm sounded. Reaching over to turn it off, he reflected that last night’s sleep was probably the best he had had in months. For once there had not been any nightmares or visions from ‘Moldy-vort.’ 

As Harry moved around the room preparing for the day he thought back to his resolution from the night before. Realistically, if he couldn’t have Snape, then becoming friends with him might be a poor alternative, but at least it would be something. Satisfied both with his appearance and his decision, Harry walked out into the main room to find the potions master already dressed and gathering his supplies for the day. 

Severus looked up as Potter emerged from his room and noted that the young man seemed better rested than he remembered seeing him lately. With a nod of approval at his timely appearance, Severus motioned for Harry to follow him to the Great Hall for breakfast. Severus really wished that he could refrain from thinking of him as Harry. Perhaps, he should just give it up and suggest that they be on a first name basis while alone together. 

Harry politely asked his professor how he was this morning, but received only a grunt in reply. Harry found himself smirking. It seemed that the man didn’t like to talk in the morning. Probably not until he’s had his coffee, Harry thought. 

 

In the Great Hall, Severus motioned for Harry to join his housemates for the meal. Going over to join an excited Hermione and Neville and a morose Ron, Harry quickly sat down and loaded his plate with the delicious smelling food. Several sets of expectant eyes looked his way. Swallowing the first bite full of food, Harry frowned at his friends. “What?” he asked them while unknowingly giving them a glare reminiscent of a certain potions professor.

Hermione giggled and Ron shot Harry a disturbed look while Neville quickly tried to hide behind his housemates. “Well, I see that the first lesson has already been taught,” Hermione said, trying but not really succeeding in holding back her laughter.

Harry looked at his friends, very much puzzled. “Would someone please explain what that is supposed to mean? Preferably before I blow something up?”

“Oh, Harry, it’s just that that look that you gave us was just so Snape-y,” Hermione finally managed to say through her laughter. 

“Oh, well, sorry. Guess it must be something in the air down in the dungeons,” Harry muttered, not really sure if he was relieved or not that that was all it was. “So, how were your guys’ evenings with your mentors?” Harry really hoped that he could deflect any further questions or comments about him and Snape.  
Ron shrugged and mumbled something unintelligible and turned to his food. Hermione’s eyes shone as she began to tell the others all that she had already learned from Professor McGonagall. Harry smiled. Well at least someone will be enjoying this experience, although he wasn’t sure if he should be feeling sorry for the Transformations professor. After Hermione finally finished with her story, Harry asked Neville how he liked being with Professor Sprout so far. Harry knew that Herbology was the one subject that could bring Neville out of his shell and silently he thanked Professor Dumbledore for allowing Neville that chance. Neville’s quiet answer confirmed Harry’s thoughts that this would be a good thing for the awkward man.

 

Breakfast ended and the young Gryffindors went to their classes. It was amazing to Harry, at least, how quickly a day could pass. Despite his fears, he found himself looking forward to the evening with Severus.

 

Severus surveyed his classroom and its current occupants. As usual, there were perhaps only one or two students who had any appreciation at all for the subtle beauty of potion making. He just wished that he were able to reach more of his students and to instill in them the fervor that he felt for the subject. Severus snorted quietly when he thought back to the many rumors of him wanting the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. If anyone really thought about it, they would know that he could never leave his beloved potions. Severus conceded that he did indeed know a great deal about defending against dark arts, but that was a necessity, not a passion.

The potions master walked around the classroom, keeping an eye out for any mistakes which could result in exploding cauldrons. Satisfied that at least for now his students were safe, Severus went back to his desk and picked up his quill so he could attend to the latest essays. Unfortunately for him, his mind continued to ponder his new roommate. Severus was used to not getting what he wanted in life, but he didn’t know how to handle these feelings. After everything he had had to endure at the hands of the Dark Lord, Severus had given up any ideas of physical intimacy with anyone else. But now he found himself wanting just that with Harry.

Severus only hoped that he could get through these next few months. He wanted to be able to reach out to Harry and maybe at best they could become friends. Well, that was what he hoped for anyway. Severus knew that he had done much to push the young man away and he only hoped that his Harry could be gracious enough to overlook Severus’ many faults. Perhaps they could never be lovers, but maybe friendship wasn’t out of the question?

 

The much revered headmaster chuckled to himself as he strolled along the castle halls. Yes, this was working out splendidly. Not only were Severus and Harry starting to open up to one another, but many of the other students were benefiting as well. Although, even Albus Dumbledore had to scratch his head at the interesting turn of events concerning Professor Trelawney and Ronald Weasley. Well, it just goes to show that not even a master manipulator can know or predict everything.

With a final twinkle in his blue eyes, the headmaster set off to have a friendly chat with some of the castle’s portraits. Some days were just meant for socializing and gossiping he thought merrily.


	6. Falling

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 6 Falling

After the first few days, it seemed to Harry that he and Snape were quickly falling into a routine. Harry was also disheartened to note that he was also falling more and more for the mysterious man who had won his heart. If only he wanted it, Harry frowned to himself. All in all, Harry tried to look at the positive things and found that he really did enjoy the enigmatic man’s company. While his professor was not by any means talkative, the little bits that he did let out were quite revealing. Harry found that the man had a wicked sense of humor and that he was brilliant beyond compare. This piece of information only served to bring Harry down though. How could he ever hope to win the affections of such a man? Harry knew that he had had to struggle to learn anything in the wizarding world. What was so simple for others was an uphill battle for him. Harry shook his head. No, better to just be happy if we can be friends. It is no good expecting anything more. This will have to be enough, Harry firmly told himself.

 

Severus found his mind wandering as he tried to read the latest potions manual to cross his desk. He found himself amazed at the ease in which Harry had fit into his quarters, his routine and his life. How was he supposed to just let him walk out when this little experiment of Albus’ was over? Harry belonged with him now, damn it. Over the past several days Severus had found himself looking forward with his daily chats with Harry. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the boy truly was quite intelligent. But it was also equally clear that the boy had no idea of his true worth as a human being and a wizard. Severus found himself wondering just what had happened in his young life that led him to believe that he had no value.

Severus knew that soon, very soon, he and Harry would have to earnestly start their training. He had tried to put it off as long as possible, not wanting to upset the delicate truce that he and Harry had seemingly erected. If he were being completely honest with himself, Severus would also have to admit that he was afraid; afraid for the future, afraid for Harry, afraid for himself. Truth be told, Severus didn’t want Harry to have to face the Dark Lord. He didn’t want to lose his love to that monster. Severus had already lost everything he had ever held dear to that mad man. He couldn’t face the idea of losing Harry to him also. 

 

Harry walked out of his last class of the day and bid his housemates farewell until dinner. He raced down to the dungeons to drop off his books so that he could go to the Great Hall. Harry could not believe how much at home he felt in the dungeons now. To him it seemed that no place else had ever been home. How weird would Snape find that, Harry wondered. Well, there’s another story I just have to keep to myself, he thought as he retraced his steps up the dungeon steps and then to the Great Hall. 

 

Making sure that his smile was put on right, Harry made his way into the hall and sat down by his friends. While Hermione and Neville seemed to glow with the delight that their mentoring partnerships had brought about, Ron seemed to retract further into himself. Harry looked hard at his friend. Ron’s mannerisms seemed to be forced and his eyes were glassy. “Ron, are you all right?” Harry asked. 

Ron dully looked at Harry and nodded, “sure, what could be wrong? It’s not as if she is doing anything wrong to me.” With that, Ron looked around and gulped again. 

Harry smiled, “is there anything you want to tell me, Ron?”

Ron looked and saw that everyone else was occupied seeing as how Hermione was relating another riveting tale about transformations. “Well, you see, Harry, the thing is that she is rather, well, how do I put it? Horny? And I like it. I really like it. Please don’t say anything to the others,” Ron begged Harry. Harry smiled and agreed to keep silent. Well, at least someone is getting some, he thought to himself. Too bad it isn’t me.

 

In his circular tower, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry smiled. His plan was progressing quite nicely, thank you very much. He could sense the depths of the emotions both Severus and Harry were feeling and knew that it was now only a matter of time before they would both have to face their feelings for the other. Love is a grand but dangerous beast, Albus thought to himself. He fervently prayed that these two fine young men could emerge unscathed. He knew of no others who deserved happiness more.

 

Harry struggled as his eyes took in the scene before him. It was dim and he could only make out dark figures whose faces were shadowed. Then Harry saw something that made his blood turn to ice. On the ground across from the rough circle the figures were in was a human form, crumpled as if in pain. Harry tried to see who it was, but he had a terrible feeling that he knew. Please, please don’t let it be him, Harry prayed to himself. Try as he might, he could not break free of the strong arms that held him in place. Then Harry heard a voice cackling. Voldemort. Harry reluctantly tore his eyes away from the prone figure and looked at the red-eyed monster. 

“Do you see what I can do to those around you, Harry Potter?” Voldemort sneered. “Do you see what I will do to those who betray me?” With a flick of his wand, the figure on the ground was turned toward Harry. It was indeed Severus Snape lying there in front of Harry.

Harry struggled against the hands which held him in place. He cried out for Voldemort to leave the man alone, but that only caused the maniac to laugh horribly. “Crucio!” he called out and Severus quaked with the effects of the spell. Briefly lowering the wand, the torture was ended, but Severus continued to shake from the aftermath. Voldemort coldly smiled at Harry and told him to say goodbye to his lover. “Avada Kedavra!”  
Harry screamed and sat up in his bed shaking. Severus hurried into the room to see what was wrong with Harry. He quickly noted the boy’s condition and after hesitating a brief moment, went over to the bed and gathered his love into his arms. Severus wondered what had happened to upset his Harry so much.

It took Harry a moment to realize that it had only been a dream, but that knowledge couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his face. The pain and the anguish had felt all too real, but he was relieved to note that his scar did not hurt, so that meant that it was only a dream and not a vision.

“What was it, Harry?” Severus asked while stroking the young man’s hair. 

“Ju-just a dream, that’s all,” Harry quietly replied. He tried to stifle his tears, hating how little and young he felt in front of the older man. 

“Are you sure?” Severus thought that there must be something more that Harry wasn’t telling him, but he didn’t know how he could make Harry tell him.

“Yes, I’m sorry I bothered you. I usually remember to put up a silencing spell so that I don’t wake anyone else,” Harry explained.

“Harry, why would you need to put up a silencing spell? Do you often have nightmares?” Severus was worried. What else didn’t he know about Harry?

Harry sighed, “Sometimes nightmares, but often I have visions of Voldemort.”

Severus cringed at the sound of the Dark Lord’s name, but quickly prodded Harry to continue, “What do you mean, you have visions?” Severus hadn’t heard about these visions and wanted to understand exactly what Harry was describing.

“I seem to have a connection to Voldemort and when he is angry or happy I can feel it and sometimes I see things through his eyes too. I can also feel when he crucio’s someone. Those times are painful; almost as bad as the real thing. I guess I thought that Professor Dumbledore had told you about that,” Harry finished. His tears had finally stopped and now he was just enjoying the feeling of warmth and comfort of being in his professor’s arms.

“No, Harry, I wasn’t told. Although, I should have guessed something like this when my pain potions were always in short supply.” Severus wanted to tell Harry that he didn’t want him to have to suffer, that he was sorry for his pain, but the truth was that he simply did not know how to say it. He sincerely hoped that his presence here was enough for now.

Severus unconsciously tightened his embrace around Harry as he tried to soothe his love. Neither knew how long they stayed holding one another, but soon sleep found them both still wrapped in each others arms.


	7. Landing

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 7 Landing

Harry slowly awakened before dawn the next morning, trying to remember what day it was and if he should begin panicking because it was a school day. Sighing, Harry realized that it was Saturday morning and that he didn’t have to be up soon. Then he became aware of something else. A warm body seemed to be lying next to and slightly underneath him. Frowning, Harry tried to figure out who it could possibly be. Having never actually slept with anyone else, Harry was puzzled and anxious. Cautiously, he turned his head toward the other person. Harry gasped when he saw that it was Severus. But just why was the man holding him? Shaking his head, hoping somehow that the movement would help his memory, Harry was rewarded with a vague memory of his nightmare. The truth was that he regularly had these sorts of nightmares, but he had never before had anyone to console him afterward. Oh, sure, Professor Dumbledore always asked Harry to come to him with a report on any vision he might have had, but there was never the offer of comfort to go along with it. 

Harry truly didn’t know whether to be relieved or frightened. For all he knew, his stern professor might be highly annoyed with him for the disruption he had caused. But for a brief moment, Harry allowed himself the luxury of settling back into the warm strength of the man beside him. It was then that the thought registered with Harry that his professor wasn’t wearing a shirt. Harry inwardly groaned as he noted the lean muscles of the man and he had to work hard to keep from running his hands across the nice body next to him. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to awaken to this embrace every morning and what it could be like to feel loved and protected. As quickly as the thought had entered Harry’s mind, he shuddered. No, do not think like that, he told himself. It only makes it hurt worse. With that discomfiting thought, Harry shifted slightly and that movement seemed to awaken the potions master.

 

Severus felt a warm weight pressed against his side and tried to figure out what it could be. He didn’t want to open his eyes just yet, but he was curious as to why he seemed to be holding onto something. Something; suddenly the thought crossed Severus’ mind that it wasn’t a something but rather a someone next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that indeed he was holding onto someone. And that someone happened to be Harry Potter. Severus also noted that in his haste to get to Harry last night, he had neglected to put a robe on. Thus, he was only wearing his pajama bottoms. Trying not to panic and telling himself that this wasn’t necessarily incriminating, Severus made the fact that he was now awake known.

 

Harry held his breath as he realized that Professor Snape had indeed awoken. Looking up at the forbidding features, he timidly smiled up at the man. “Good morning, well, I guess it could be called morning, professor,” Harry quietly said. “I am sorry that I bothered you last night. I really do try to keep these dreams to myself.”

Severus looked down upon the young man and gave an almost-smile, “that is all right, Harry, you shouldn’t have to suffer these things alone. I do think that that is at least part of the reason that Professor Dumbledore put you in here with me.” 

“I still am sorry, professor. I don’t think that you enjoy having to look after me and this seems to be just one more way that I am a problem for you,” Harry looked down at his hands as he said this last part. He didn’t want to bother the man any more than was absolutely necessary and felt that any more problems would only lead the powerful wizard to hate him even more.

Harry felt his heart break even more at this statement. How he wanted the man to be attracted to him, to want him as much as Harry wanted the stern and proper professor. But he knew that that could never be. This volatile man would never stoop to Harry’s level. And Harry knew that he could only be seen as a problem by the incredibly sexy professor. Harry dearly wished that he could have a chance with the man, but he knew that the very fact that he was ‘Harry bloody Potter’ precluded that. Again Harry sighed. It seemed to him that nothing he ever wanted could ever come to be. Was that his punishment in life? Was that why he had to suffer? Because he happened to be the damned Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World? It wasn’t worth the price, he thought to himself. Not if it meant that he could never know the embrace of a lover, his lover. Stop it! Harry screamed to himself. Remember who you are thinking of. Severus would never want you. Just get over it already, he sobbed to himself. Harry truly was tired of having to remind himself that Severus could and never would want him. It just hurt too much. But somehow, the hope refused to die within him. No matter how much he told himself that it could never be, the hope and the desire refused to diminish. 

Sighing once again, Harry willed sleep to come his way; to end the torment that being awake afforded him. Maybe in the morning, he thought, I will be alone and then I can finally accept that there is no one for me. That would be for the best, he thought to himself. No reason to delude myself that anyone could actually care for me.

 

Severus shifted and pondered the raging emotions he could feel emanating from Harry. Just what was it that Harry was going through? Severus truly wished that he could continue to pretend that Harry meant nothing to him, but he had a dreadful feeling that those days were long past. Deep down Severus knew that he could no longer deny nor hide his feelings for Harry. But whether Harry would welcome his feelings was another matter altogether. Harry had always hated him. He had always shown the least regard for the potions master. Why should he now gladly accept that the man was in fact in love with him? Why should Harry want anything at all from Severus, he thought miserably. Vaguely, Severus was reminded of an old Sunday school message that indicated that “as ye sow, so shall ye reap.” No, there was absolutely no reason in the universe that the ‘savior of the wizarding world’ would want Severus Snape; acerbic, bitter, spy for the light, a man who just happened to have fallen in love with Harry Potter. Damn it! What was he thinking? This was surely the path of pain and misery, Severus thought to himself. Perhaps that is all this is; another penance to pay, another price to pay for my sins, another failure to claim as my own.

With these dark thoughts, the potions master once again succumbed to sleep and once again dared to dream of a life with a young lover at his side. Harry snuggled into the older man’s side in his sleep. In his dreams, the stern man was smiling down upon him and all was well in his world. Neither knew anything more until well after the sun had risen.


	8. Awakening to Reality

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 8 Awakening to Reality

For the second time that morning, Harry awoke in the arms of Severus Snape, most feared potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry blushed. He really didn’t know how to react to this bizarre situation. Well, that was not completely true. It seemed that his body knew exactly how to respond. Harry found that his cheeks were now warm and he suspected that he had a vicious blush going. He really hoped that the older man wouldn’t discover his secret. There was no way that Harry could live down that embarrassment. 

 

Severus slowly woke up and tried to stretch. He quickly discovered that his movements were hampered by a weight in his arms. Severus thought back to the previous evening and then relaxed. The weight in his arms was Harry. Harry had had a nightmare and Severus had come in to comfort him. But now, what was he supposed to do? This felt altogether too comfortable and familiar. Looking down, Severus also decided that his body was enjoying the situation all too well. This is certainly embarrassing, Severus thought to himself. All right, now to carefully extract myself from this situation while still retaining my dignity, Severus told himself.

 

Both men made to arise from the bed. Each was so engrossed in trying to keep their bodies’ reactions to the situation hidden that neither noticed the other’s ‘problem’. So far so good, Harry thought to himself as he found a robe to put on over his pajamas. He finally turned as the older man mumbled that he was going to the bathroom.

Severus quickly left the room and entered his own bedroom. There he put on his dressing gown and then went into the bathroom for a quick and cold shower. As Severus stood in front of his mirror in the bathroom, he took an appraising look at his appearance. True, Severus was not a vain man, but he really did try to work with what he was given. His nose was too large, but that was a family feature and it did come in handy in his line of work as he could tell from across the room whether a potion was right or not. 

He thought that the rest of his facial features were not bad overall. He had long ago learned to school his emotions so that little could be gained by observing him. Very useful when one was a double spy. Even the Dark Lord was often hard pressed to discover Severus’ true feelings on a matter. His eyes were so dark that it was hard to tell where the iris ended and the pupil began. His mouth was, well his mouth. Severus had no experience in love and didn’t know whether anyone else would find his mouth to be nice or not. 

And then there was his hair. Severus knew what the students called him behind his back. The ‘greasy git.’ It was true that potions could be hard on the hair and his complexion, but only in dire circumstances had anyone seen him at his worst. It all went back to the fact that his hair was of an unusual color; black with bluish highlights and a baby-fine texture that made it look as if it must be laden with oil, when in fact it was utterly soft and silky. Not that anyone ever bothered to find out, he thought with a snort. There was little that Severus could do about the fact that his skin tone was so pale. Besides the fact that his coloring also ran in the family, he had to spend most of his time in the dungeons brewing potions and trying to teach apathetic children the delight of those potions. 

Well, thought Severus, you will never win any beauty contests. Given his situation in life, he had never thought much about how he was perceived by others. Mostly, it worked in his favor that others found his appearance less than appealing and that his personality kept people at bay. But now he found himself truly wondering if he could be considered attractive, at least to the man in the other room. Would Harry ever care to see the man he was behind the ‘greasy git’ persona and take the time to find that it was all a smoke screen designed to keep others away? And why was he daring to hope that Harry could see the real Severus? After all these years, Severus had thought that he had moved beyond hoping that he could find love and happiness. The Dark Lord had made sure that Severus was off limits to the other Death Eaters and Severus had been warned of the consequences if he were to touch another. Severus’ body was for the Dark Lord’s use and pleasure alone. Certainly, Severus never gained any pleasure from the experiences. The Dark Lord was only concerned with his own gratification, and indeed gained more pleasure from Severus’ pain. His body bore testament to that fact, as scars liberally laced his back. Every time Severus looked in the mirror or felt the phantom pain from one of his scars he was forcibly reminded that he belonged to a monster. 

But still, the desire and the dream of being able to win Harry’s affection wouldn’t leave him. Severus finished his morning routine and went into his bedroom to dress for the day. Perhaps he could find the courage to try to approach Harry? Could he overcome his fears and feelings of inadequacy to try to reach out for love?

Severus paused as he automatically reached for his robe. It is Saturday after all, he thought, and decided to forego his traditional attire and settled for wearing just his black trousers with a soft, white cotton button-down shirt. Severus looked at his reflection in his wardrobe mirror. Without the robes, his physique could be seen and he knew that his body was not all that bad. Years of training in the dark arts and muggle-style defense had given his naturally lean body a muscular definition. 

Suddenly making up his mind, Severus closed his wardrobe and strode across his bedroom to the sitting room. I can do this, he decided. I can try to make Harry see the real me, the man who wants him as more than a friend. I can work to make him love me.

 

Harry went out into the sitting room to get a cup of coffee from the carafe that always appeared on weekend mornings. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that not only had Severus come in to comfort him after his nightmare, but the man had actually stayed with him for the rest of the night, holding him as they slept. Never had anyone ever done that for him before. If he was lucky the Dursleys would have just yelled at him to be quiet. If he was not so lucky, he would have been beaten for daring to bother them at night. Even though his friends cared for him, they had never physically comforted him either. No, this situation was totally new to Harry. And it certainly didn’t help that he was already attracted to the man who was comforting him.

After a little while, Harry looked up when he saw Severus exit his bedroom. Harry had to remind himself to breathe when he saw the man. Never before had Harry seen the formidable potions master in anything other than wizard’s garb during the day. Of course, his mind reminded him that last night Harry had seen the man in far less, but that was different. Well, thought the younger man, it wouldn’t really do for the man’s ‘greasy git’ image to be seen like this. He’d probably have half the student population of Hogwarts fawning over him if they knew what the man looked like without his robes.

When the older man motioned that the bathroom was now available, Harry quickly went into his own bedroom and gathered clothing for the day. Entering the bathroom, Harry put up a spell lock on the door and undressed for his shower. Unfortunately, seeing his professor in the form fitting clothes had caused his morning problem to reappear. Stepping into the large glass-enclosed shower, Harry relaxed under the warm water. His youthful hormones would not let him forget how seeing and feeling the man’s body had affected his own. While Harry soaped and washed his body he let one hand fall to his erection and he stroked it as he thought of the incredibly sexy man who was in the other room. His thoughts dared to wander to images of the man caressing him as he held him in bed. Then Harry dreamt of Severus touching his lips to his own and Harry’s fingers combing through that silky looking hair. With a final thrust, Harry felt his essence pulse over his hand and he watched as the milky fluid flowed down the drain. Immediately, Harry was mortified by what he had just done in his professor’s shower. Harry sighed, wondering what the man would think if he knew that he had been the focus of Harry’s fantasy. 

He turned off the water and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. Finding a towel, he quickly dried himself and put on his clothes. Fortunately, the mirror had been spelled with an anti-fog charm, so Harry was immediately able to see his reflection. What was he doing thinking that such a sexy man could want him? Harry was still thin, having been half-starved most of his life, and he didn’t think that he would ever be very tall. His hair was a disaster that not even the most talented hairdresser could ever hope to be able to fix. Still, his eyes were an unusual color, being a brilliant emerald green. I suppose that if I were ever able to get rid of these darned glasses that they might be a nice feature, he thought to himself. Other than that, Harry thought that his features, that while nice, were nothing special. 

But still, the memory of the warmth, comfort and delight that he had felt upon awakening in Severus’ arms wouldn’t go away. Could I dare to try to get closer to him, Harry wondered? Could I at least hope that he could come to like me as a person and that at the very least we could sometimes touch? Is that really too much to hope for? Harry had no answers for himself as he ran his fingers through that unruly hair one last time and turned to leave the bathroom. He just knew that he was not willing to let go of the idea of being able to have those feelings again.


	9. Training Begins

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 9 Training Begins

Severus took another sip of coffee as Harry returned to the sitting room. He smiled to himself as his new resolve settled in. “Good morning, Harry. I hope that you are feeling better after last night.”

Harry sat down and refreshed his own coffee. “Yes, sir, much better. I really can’t thank you enough for what you did for me. It really helped,” Harry said shyly. Harry wasn’t sure he could look the man in the face after what he had done in the shower only moments ago.

“I do not know what I could have done that was so special, Harry.” Severus was puzzled. After all, he had only done what any caring person would have done for someone who was upset.

Harry slowly drank his coffee as he tried to think of how to answer this. While he wanted to get to know his professor better, he was scared of letting the man know more about him and wasn’t sure how the man would react when he found out the truth about Harry’s life. Finally, Harry took a calming breath and began, “well, you see, sir, it’s just that no one has ever comforted me before like that. Whenever I have had nightmares before, I have always had to deal with them on my own. So you see, no one has ever held me and I wanted you to know that it meant a great deal to me that you would do that for me. I know that you don’t particularly care for me, and I do promise that I will try not to have too many bad dreams.”

Severus sat stunned. No one had ever held the boy? How is it that he had grown up without such a simple loving gesture shown to him? Severus shook his head and looked more closely at the young man’s expressive face. “Harry, first of all, I told you, call me Severus when we are in these rooms. In public you can refer to me as sir or Professor Snape or the greasy git.” The man’s face crinkled into a rare smile as he said the last part. He was subtly letting Harry know that he did in fact possess a sense of humor and he also hoped that it would help to lighten the atmosphere. Something told Severus that there was much to discuss between the two, but that now was not the time.

Setting his coffee cup down, Severus stood and looked at Harry. “Now, young man, Professor Dumbledore has set an important task for us and it is time that we attend to it.”

Harry looked up and could only nod. Inwardly he had been dreading starting this training. That would only mean that they would be closer to facing Voldemort and closer to ending these living arrangements. Strangely, Harry thought that he felt more apprehension at having to leave his professor’s quarters than having to fight the darkest wizard in centuries.

Severus showed Harry to a room off a corridor between the living quarters and Severus’ office. It was set up as a training room with various weapons lining the walls and several weight and strength training machines along one side of the room. In the center of the room was a large mat that was obviously where mock battles could be staged safely. Harry stood in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. Earlier he had realized that his professor had an awesome physique, but he hadn’t really stopped to consider where he might have gotten it. Severus looked at Harry and smirked. It amused him to be able to surprise the Gryffindor. 

“Come in Harry, this room is for more than gaping at,” Severus said with a slight smile warming his eyes. 

Harry came out of his revelry and walked into the room. “Sir, sorry, Severus, is this how you keep in shape?” Even saying it, Harry felt like an idiot; of course the man used the room, just look at him. 

“Scary thought, isn’t it, Harry? The greasy git being in shape underneath all his billowing robes?” Severus just couldn’t help but tease the young man. There was something in Harry’s expression that made Severus want to be playful at the moment.

This comment made the young man chuckle and it served to ease the tension that Harry had been feeling. After listening to the potions master and master spy explain what he expected of Harry, they started training in earnest. Severus found that while Harry might have difficulty with the theoretical aspects, he seemed to have an innate feel for the practical study. When Harry found himself in difficulty Severus would stop and explain what the younger man was missing. Then they would start again and Harry would quickly pick up the lesson given. 

Severus was amazed at the aptitude of his student. If only he could put forth this much effort in his potions work, he mused. Severus wondered how much else he had misjudged about Harry.

The day passed quickly and the two men were glad to call an end to the session. They took turns in the bath, cleaning up from their strenuous training and Severus called for dinner from the house elves. 

Severus looked up from his meal and felt that it was time to broach a subject that had been bothering him all day. “Harry, I don’t want you to have to suffer from these dreams of yours. If I don’t hear you, you may feel free to come into my room at any time. In fact, I shall be sorely disappointed in you if I find out that you had a nightmare or vision and didn’t come to me.” Severus gave his sternest ‘don’t mess with me look’ to Harry.

Harry was shocked. No one had ever asked him to bother them before. Well, Dumbledore did, but that was only for visions that might be useful for the Order to know. “Are you sure, sir, you do realize that I often have these dreams. I really don’t want to bother you and I don’t want you to get mad at me for coming to you at all hours,” Harry tried to give his professor an out. He was terribly afraid that the man would only come to see him as a nuisance. Harry felt that suffering silently would be much more preferable to Severus having even more reason to despise him.

“Yes, Harry, I am absolutely positive. I know only too well what it is like to have dreams and to have no one there to comfort me. Please, I would consider it a mark of our friendship for you to be able to come to me.”

Harry was stunned. Did the man just say what he thought he had said? “Sir, I mean Severus, you want us to be friends?”

“Yes, I do. And I think that we have already made progress in that area. What do you think?” Severus smiled at the beautiful young man in front of him.

Severus was rewarded with a smile that could have brought home fog-bound ships and the grateful youth flung himself into Severus’ arms. Bemused, Severus wrapped his arms around his Harry and sighed. “Well, after all our hard work today, why don’t you go along to bed? Tomorrow is another day and we can continue our work then.” 

Severus didn’t really want to let go, but knew that it would be for the best. It would not do to rush things with Harry. Severus had the feeling that there was much more to his love than he could even guess.

“All right,” Harry said quietly, disentangling himself from Severus. He shyly looked at the older man. “Thank you for all that you are doing for me. I want to make you proud of me.” With one backward glance, Harry turned and went into his room for the night.


	10. Pleasure and Pain

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 10 Pleasure and Pain

Severus smiled as Harry returned to his room for the night. Unless he was very much mistaken, it seemed as if Harry felt much more at home in Severus’ quarters now. Severus was quietly thinking back on the day’s events when his dark mark painfully flared. Damn, he grumbled as he quickly and quietly went into his room to grab his Death Eater robe and mask. Stopping only long enough to notify Dumbledore of the meeting, he hastily made his way out of the castle and across the grounds to reach the end of the anti-apparation wards. Setting his features and steeling himself for the upcoming ordeal, Severus hoped that he wouldn’t be the last to arrive. That unlucky soul always bore the brunt of the Dark Lord’s displeasure.

With a quiet ‘pop’ Severus apparated just outside the circle of his fellow Death Eaters. Surreptitiously looking around, he saw that they were in a large room in what was perhaps an old building of some sort. Severus was gratified to see that there were still several yet to arrive in the circle. He took his turn in solemnly approaching the red-eyed creature and he knelt and kissed the Dark Lord’s hem to show his obeisance. 

As expected, the last to arrive was punished for his tardiness with a round of the cruciatus curse. The wayward Death Eater cried out his apologies after he was able to speak again and he crawled to the edge of the circle to take his place among his comrades.

Severus took note of all who were present as well as listening carefully to what was being discussed in the hope that something said here tonight might be useful to the Order. Finally, after what seemed an interminable length of time, the Dark Lord dismissed his followers. As Severus turned to take his leave, he heard his name hissed by the madman. “Severussss, my faithful pet, it hasss been too long since I have had the pleasure of your company. Come over here to me so that I may once again enjoy you.”

Severus had to use all his fortitude to hold back a shudder. It thankfully had been a while since the Dark Lord had wanted his body, but in truth, it was always too soon. Bowing to his master, Severus replied, “My lord, it will be my pleasure.” Severus stood before the creature he hated with all of his being and willed himself to show only subservience and submissiveness.

“Severusss, remove your cloak and mask so that I may gaze upon you.” Making sure that his face was emotionless, Severus wordlessly obeyed. He had to suppress the urge to flinch when the creature reached out to caress his face. “Oh, my pet, what will you do for me tonight?” the Dark Lord asked, knowing what the answer had better be.

Severus knew that he had no choice and silently sank to his knees in front of the powerful wizard. He had had to do this many times before, but it never failed to make him sick inside. Severus reached out and parted his master’s robes and took hold of the man’s erection. He leaned forward and took the member into his mouth and prayed that it could be over quickly.   
It must have been a while for the Dark Lord for it did not take long for him to reach his climax. Severus held back a sigh that this at least was over, but he wasn’t naïve enough to think that the creature was finished with him yet. He didn’t have long to wait as the Dark Lord ordered Severus to strip off the rest of his clothing. 

When Severus had complied, the Dark Lord looked upon his pet and crooned. “Now, my pet, what shall I do to your delicious body? Perhaps this?” he asked as he brought his wand down and spoke an incantation that created streaks of pain across Severus’ chest. He struggled to not cry out and stood there awaiting the next blow. Again and again the Dark Lord assaulted his pet’s body with hexes that raked the other man’s body. Finally he stopped and going over to Severus pushed him into a kneeling position. Putting away his wand, the creature then plunged his erection into Severus and brutally pounded him. Severus bit down on his lip to keep from crying out and tried to not think about what was being done to his body. The Dark Lord pushed in one last time and Severus could feel the monster’s hot semen filling his body. He knew that there would also be much blood running down his legs from the brutal sex. 

The Dark Lord pulled away and ordered Severus to dress and to remove himself from his presence. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Without a word, Severus hurried to comply so that he could leave before his master could change his mind. Once dressed, Severus apparated back to the edge of the school grounds and sighed in relief. Making his way back much more slowly and painfully than he had left, Severus forced himself to face Dumbledore so that he could give his report. As was their custom, Severus never let on that he was hurt and Dumbledore never let on that he knew. After too long a time, Severus finally found himself outside his quarters. Now if only I can get cleaned up and in bed without Harry noticing anything, he hoped to himself.

 

Harry had settled into his bed and after thinking back happily on the day he had spent with Severus, he fell into a restful sleep. Slowly Harry became aware that he was in a dark room with several cloaked beings appearing before him. One by one the masked figures approached him and bent to kiss his robes. Harry realized that he was seeing through Voldemort’s eyes once again, but he found that he was unable to pull out of the vision. 

Harry watched and listened as Voldemort addressed his followers, though it was difficult as he had suffered along with the unfortunate late comer. He watched as Voldemort dismissed his followers and then heard the madman call out to Severus. Harry wanted to yell for the madman to leave his love alone, but he could do nothing but watch and listen. Harry felt tears run down his cheeks as he became aware of what was about to happen. He tried to scream, but still the vision persisted and he watched as the man he loved was reduced to a sex toy and was repeatedly cursed for Voldemort’s pleasure. After too long a time it seemed to be over and he watched as the proud man dressed and left. Finally Harry was able to break out of the connection with Voldemort and he awoke to find that he had been screaming from his anguish. Harry wiped the tears from his face and found a robe to put on over his pajamas.   
Harry stumbled out of his room to see Severus limping into the sitting room. Harry rushed over to the older man and gently placed an arm around the man’s body. He didn’t know how much damage had been done and was reluctant to cause any more distress to his love.

Severus looked into Harry’s eyes and understood that Harry had seen everything through his connection to the Dark Lord. Severus closed his eyes in shame and looked away. 

“Severus, please look at me. This doesn’t make you any less of a person. You cannot control what he does to you and you are not at fault. I know that you don’t want what he does to you. The fact that you have taken a horrible set of circumstances and use them to work for the light says everything about you and your character.” Harry paused, he wanted to say this right, “Severus, I respect you because you have survived all this and because you have chosen to do the right thing. The fact that it is also the hard way for you means even more.”

Severus opened his eyes again and dared to look at Harry. He saw that the young man was sincere and Severus was astonished that Harry could think such a thing of him. Nodding to show that he understood what Harry was trying to tell him, Severus motioned to the bathroom. He had the feeling that the young man was not going to just let him go and take care of his wounds by himself. Harry let Severus lean on him and walked him to the bathroom. Once in the room, Harry gently removed the black cloak and laid it aside. Then he worked on unbuttoning the white shirt he had admired that morning. 

Harry motioned for Severus to sit on the bench by the large bathtub and Harry knelt before the man to remove his shoes and socks. Then he straightened slightly and reached for Severus’ belt. Severus came out of his fog and tried to remove Harry’s hands. This wasn’t how he had wanted it to be with Harry and he was afraid of what the younger man would think if he saw him like this. 

Harry stopped and took Severus’ hands into his own. He looked up at the man with his brilliant eyes and said, “I have already seen what that monster did to you. I had to watch helplessly while he tortured you for his own gratification and then while he took you. It will be all right. But I do need to help you undress so that we can tend to your wounds and clean you. Please let me help you, Severus.”

The older man only nodded as he forlornly allowed Harry to remove the remainder of his clothing. He tried not to look at Harry as the young man grabbed a soft cloth and filled the sink with warm water. Harry gently cleaned some of the blood and the other body fluids and asked Severus what potions he would need. Severus named several and directed Harry to their location. Harry came back with the correct potions and helped the man to take them.

Finally convinced that most of the physical damage had been taken care of, Harry turned on the shower for Severus. “Can you take a shower by yourself or do you need my help?” he quietly asked.   
Severus tried to stand but found that he was too weak to do so on his own. “I think I will need help,” he reluctantly answered. Nodding, Harry quickly stripped down to his boxers and helped the potions master into the shower. The younger man took the soap and tenderly washed the remainder of the filth from the man. Taking a clean towel, he then dried the hurt man and helped him into his room. Harry then did a quick drying spell on his boxers and himself.

Severus gratefully sat on the edge of his bed. This next part was going to be difficult for him to say, but he knew that it was necessary. Normally he would have tried to do it himself, but Severus knew that with his other injuries that he wouldn’t be able to. “Harry, there is one more potion that I will need, but this one needs to be applied topically.”

“What is it and where do you need it” Harry asked immediately.

“It is in my drawer by my bed, but the problem is that it is needed to heal my anal canal,” Severus said while looking down at his lap. He wasn’t sure if he could possibly be more embarrassed by the situation.

Harry gulped, but then nodded. “Well, if it is necessary then I guess we have no choice. Why don’t you lie down on your bed and I’ll take care of it. At least we will be embarrassed together,” Harry tried to joke, but it came out as more of a whimper.

Severus lay down and closed his eyes. He didn’t want for Harry to have to do this, but the pain was unbearable. At least I won’t have to worry about my body betraying my feelings to Harry, he bitterly thought.

Harry gathered his courage and gingerly applied the potion as Severus directed. He was too worried about Severus to think about what he was doing to the man. He figured that he would have plenty of time later to dwell on that.

“Where are your bed clothes?” Harry asked as he finished and put back the rest of the potion. Hearing the answer, he went over to the dresser and pulled out black silk pajama bottoms. “Uh, do you wear a shirt at night usually?” he asked as he remembered that last night Severus had appeared in his bedroom shirtless.

“No, I get too warm to wear one,” Severus sleepily replied. The day had been too long and the night so far too traumatic for the normally stoic man. Harry helped him into his pants and tucked him into his bed. Harry stood by the bed thinking for a moment, and having made up his mind, went around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. He gathered the older man into his arms and told the man to get some rest. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that this was the best way for both of them to get any sleep. Harry was only briefly surprised that the potions master did not argue and only relaxed into Harry’s arms. He firmly held Severus in his arms and swore to himself that he would destroy the bastard who had dared to hurt his love. Fortunately sleep quickly found them both and they slept until well into the next day.


	11. Pain and Memories

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 11 Pain and Memories

Harry slowly awakened the next morning. Foggily he tried to figure out what day it was. Oh, Sunday; good he thought to himself. I can sleep in for a little while longer. Then, he noticed that he wasn’t alone in bed. In fact, he wasn’t even in his bed. Finally looking at the man he was holding, Harry remembered the events of last night. Shakily, he reached his hand up to gently smooth back Severus’ hair. It hurt Harry more than he could imagine to think about what this man had suffered at the hands of Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath. Did this happen often? In his vision, Harry had noticed that Severus had not seemed surprised by the bastard’s request, only resigned. Harry had to fight to hold back the tears and the anger that welled up within him at that thought. The sudden and ferocious onslaught of emotions was frightening. 

How could Severus find the courage to go back time after time, knowing what fate awaited him? If Harry had felt that his professor was a brave man before, then his estimation of the man went up a million-fold after last night’s revelations. Harry felt sure that no information Severus could possibly glean could ever be worth his sacrifices. Harry knew that he was going to have to have a little chat with a certain headmaster. He could not allow this to continue. Severus could not be allowed to go back and have to face the same treatment again. Yet, Harry knew that the proud man would never stand for having anyone dictate his life, even if it was done to try to protect him. Harry sighed; his potion master really did have a martyr complex.

 

Severus found himself in that in-between place where one is not quite asleep but not quite awake. Confused, he could never remember feeling this safe and protected in his life. Certainly not at home where he was guaranteed a beating for the least infraction. Certainly not at school where his house mates and the Gryffindors were all too eager to capitalize on any perceived weaknesses. And certainly not as a Death Eater, when any slip meant instant death. Warily he opened his eyes and saw that he was in his own bedroom at Hogwarts. What puzzled him, though, was the warm presence at his back. Who was with him in his bed? And why? Severus could not remember the last time anyone had willingly spent the night with him. Thinking hard, it finally came back to him. He had been summoned and had gone to the Dark Lord. There had been the usual banality and then the Dark Lord had asked Severus to stay after. Severus closed his eyes. The pain flowed through him as he remembered the humiliation and the degradation and the pain that accompanied his services to his master. How he wished that his life could have turned out differently. How he wished that he wasn’t so tainted. How he wished that he could be found worthy of love. Especially by a certain green-eyed Gryffindor. No, he firmly told himself. It was no good wishing for something that could never be. But still, he had yet to figure out the identity of his security blanket. Turning slightly, Severus caught his breath. There, pressed against his back and with those arms wrapped around him was none other than his own angel. Harry Potter. How many times had he envisioned waking up like this? And now that it seemed to be a reality, what was he supposed to do, how was he supposed to act?

Severus took a deep breath and softly groaned. He was all too aware of the warm body next to him and though he wished they could remain in bed, Severus felt that the best course of action would be to remove himself from this particular temptation. 

Severus struggled internally for a moment before finding the courage to roll over and face Harry. He was afraid of finding disgust or worse, pity in the face of the young man whom he loved. Opening his eyes, Severus found that Harry was watching him with something that looked like concern in his exquisite eyes. Searching, Severus could not see the signs of the emotions that he had been fearing. 

 

Feeling that the man next to him was awakening, Harry wondered briefly if he should be preparing to be hexed into the next century for his presumption in laying here in bed with his professor. The young wizard only knew that he had to make sure that Severus was going to be all right. There were so many things that he wanted to talk to the older man about, but now was not the time. There had to be a way to prevent such a thing from happening again, Harry thought to himself. He watched as Severus turned over to him and looked into the beautiful eyes of the proud man. What he saw there confused Harry. He thought that Severus seemed to be unsure of how Harry would see him. Harry guessed that this was something that the potions master didn’t want others knowing about him. 

Suddenly thinking that a shower sounded like a good idea, Harry groaned and sat up. Trying not to look at the man next to him, Harry excused himself and extricated himself from the bed sheets. He gathered some clean clothing from his room before entering the bathroom.

Harry turned on the shower and stripped out of his boxers. Stepping under the shower head, he felt the weight of the past few hours upon his shoulders. Harry sighed and started to wash himself. As he closed his eyes to rinse the shampoo out of his hair, Harry suddenly felt that he was not alone in the room. Turning, he saw a huge form standing just outside the shower. That form was watching him, watching his body. Harry tried to back up and think of a way out of this situation. Here he was naked and trapped with someone much larger than himself guarding his only exit from the room.

“What are you doing here?” Harry managed to gasp. “Please go and leave me alone.” Harry hated to sound as if he was begging, but the panic was swiftly rising in his chest.

“No, I don’t think that I will, boy,” the large man sneered. “You and I are going to have some fun. After all, a freak like yourself must be good for something.”

Now, Harry was truly panicking. “No, go away! Leave me alone!” Harry was fighting back the fear that threatened to grip him. He had faced Voldemort several times, but none of those encounters had made him feel as if he was so completely out of control.

Huge, beefy hands grabbed at Harry and he was forced out of the shower. Harry struggled but could not escape the hands that seemed determine to touch every part of his body. “No!” Harry cried as he shut his eyes, the tears threatening to fall. He began to understand that he had no choice, that this nightmare was going to happen whether he wanted it or not.

Roughly, Harry’s penis was seized and the large, sweating man growled at Harry, “Touch me, you freak. Make yourself useful for once and stroke me.”

Feeling as though he wanted to die, or better yet, to have never have been born, Harry reluctantly complied. It felt awful. Harry knew that he was gay, but he had always hoped that his first sexual encounter would be a wonderful and mutually gratifying experience. Not this travesty. Not these harsh and hateful touches. Not with someone who only wanted to use him and hurt him.

The large man grunted in pleasure while Harry stroked the man’s cock. Harry felt the tears fall as he tried not to think about the horrible appendage he was being forced to touch. 

Finally, the man grabbed Harry’s hand and pushed the young man down to the floor. Harry’s relief at not having to continue his ministrations was short lived as he realized what the large man was planning. “No! Please, God, no!” Harry cried and tried to crawl away. But there was no place to go, no escaping the huge man as Harry felt the man kneel behind him and cruelly force his way into Harry’s virgin body. Harry screamed in agony as he felt the large object breach his anus. Hot tears streamed down his body as he felt as though he was being ripped and ravaged. At last Harry heard the man groan as he shuddered behind him. 

The man roughly pushed Harry away from him. Harry heard his attacker stand and pull up his pants. “Boy, if you know what is good for you, you will clean up and make sure that no one ever finds out about our little fun.” With that the large man turned and walked out the door, leaving Harry crumpled on the floor in misery. Harry knew that he could never be the same after this and that he would do anything in order to forget that this had ever happened.

How had this ever happened, Harry sobbed to himself? He slid down the shower and screamed. Harry held his eyes tightly closed trying to keep the tears in as he fiercely hugged his body. He never heard the door opening or the shower being turned off. The next thing Harry was aware of was a pair of strong arms gently encircling him.

“Harry, what happened?” Severus looked at Harry, trying to figure out why the young man was fearfully huddled in the corner of the shower.

“My uncle, he raped me,” Harry managed to gasp out between sobs. “It was at the beginning of this summer. Somehow, I had forgotten it.” Harry found that he couldn’t look up at the man holding him so tenderly. “How could I have forgotten something like that?” Harry struggled to breathe properly.

“I was taking my shower and it suddenly came back to me. In fact, it felt as if it was all happening right now.” Finally, Harry gathered the courage to look up at his professor. What he saw in those features shocked him. He saw concern and barely controlled anger.  
Harry started to flinch until he understood that the anger was not directed to him.

“I swear to you, Harry, that I will never allow you to be hurt like that again,” Severus stroked Harry’s face and hugged the hurt young man closer. Severus felt Harry shiver and realized that he was getting cold now that the shower was off. Severus stood and reached behind him to get a clean towel for Harry. He held out a hand for the young wizard and pulled Harry gently to his feet. Taking care to not traumatize the frightened man any more, Severus dried him and guided Harry to his pile of clothes. Severus kindly turned his back while Harry quickly got dressed. 

Severus turned around to see Harry standing with his head down and his arms wrapped around his thin body. “Come with me to the sitting room, Harry,” Severus held out his hand to Harry. 

Tears continued to streak down his cheeks as Harry looked up at Severus. Nodding, he timidly took the offered hand and allowed himself to be led to the comfortable leather couch. 

Severus watched as Harry sat and tried to draw his body in on himself. He sighed. How was it that this had been allowed to happen to Harry? Why in the world had Dumbledore sent the boy to live in such conditions? He struggled to rein in his emotions. It would not do to further upset the young man. Somehow he would have to put aside his desire to find and destroy the monster that had hurt Harry so much. That would be for later, Severus decided with a feral grin.

“Harry, can you tell me about it? Or would you feel better if I just look inside your mind and see for myself?” Severus tried to give Harry a way to gain back some control. But Severus knew that it was imperative for Harry to get things out into the open. 

Harry thought about it for a moment and then decided. “Please, Severus, could you just use legilimency on me? I don’t think that I could bear to talk about it right now. It was bad enough feeling as though it just happened again.”

“All right, Harry, but understand that at some point you will need to talk about it. Believe me when I say that talking is the best way to overcome the memories and the shame that you are no doubt feeling right now.” Severus looked at Harry and noted that the tears seemed to be slowing.

“Now, get comfortable and I will try to make this as painless as possible. ‘Legilimens!’” Severus carefully looked through Harry’s mind and was appalled at the memory of that fateful shower. Severus pulled out of Harry’s mind and sat back. He closed his eyes and struggled to regain control of his emotions. Yes, he definitely would be paying a visit to Harry’s uncle. The beast would painfully learn what happens to those who would dare to hurt his Harry. Finally, Severus felt that he had himself back under control and he opened his eyes to look across to the young man he loved.

 

Harry sighed. It still hurt to have to have the strong wizard look at his memories, but he was glad that he had been spared the pain of having to talk about it. He still couldn’t believe that he had managed to forget about the rape. Harry hung his head in shame. How could he have been so weak? How could he have allowed such a thing to happen to him? How could anyone look at him and possibly think that he would be capable of saving the wizarding world from Voldemort?

“Harry, please tell me what you are thinking,” Severus gently prodded. “This does not mean that you are weak or a freak. That beast had no right to say those things to you. Please do not believe the words of that bastard.”

“How can you look at me after seeing what I let happen to me? I am worthless; I can’t even defend myself against a muggle. How will I be able to stop the most powerful dark wizard in centuries?” Harry felt the weight of all the expectations of the wizarding world on his shoulders. 

“How is what happened to you any different from what happened to me last night? Does that mean that I am weak and a freak also?” Severus already knew the answer, but he wanted Harry to see it also. “Sometimes things happen to us that we do not want and cannot prevent from happening, but that does not make us any less.”

Harry thought about what Severus was saying to him. It was true that he didn’t see Severus as being weak just because he had been forced to do something that he hadn’t wanted. But did that also mean that he himself wasn’t weak? He thought that it might take a while for that idea to sink into his brain. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt those same strong arms from earlier reach over to him. He gratefully moved into the embrace and closed his eyes. It was amazing to him that Severus seemed to understand without a word what Harry needed. He didn’t know how long they sat like that; Harry only knew that it could never be long enough.


	12. I Feel Like a Puzzle

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 12 I Feel Like a Puzzle

The urge to move came upon Harry and he looked up at the stern man holding him. Severus had his eyes closed and his features were relaxed. Harry wondered how he could ever have looked upon the man with revulsion. But then again, the man had never before let his guard down around Harry. He sighed, and reluctantly moved out of the warm embrace. Harry desperately needed to relieve himself and that meant going back into the bathroom. While attending to his body’s needs, Harry wondered if the trauma of dealing with Severus’ service to that bastard had inadvertently opened the door to his own assault. That idea seemed plausible, but Harry was still shaken by the fact that he had so successfully buried the memory to begin with.

The thoughts of his conversation with Severus ran through Harry’s head as he headed back into the sitting room. Harry sighed as he realized that he had never felt so at home anywhere as he did here. He tried to hold back the pain at the knowledge that this wasn’t really his home; that he would have to leave here eventually. Never had Harry ever felt as though he wanted to call any place home and he closed his eyes as the pain flowed through him that he could not have this. Opening his eyes, Harry stood and gazed at the man who had captured his heart and soul. He ached with the thought that Severus could never really be his, that in essence Harry was just borrowing him. Harry brought a fist to his mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to erupt from his soul. Now that he remembered what his uncle had done to him, Harry knew for certain that he wasn’t fit for Severus. No, he thought sadly, Severus deserved so much more than Harry could ever give the man.

After so much anguish, Harry found himself needing to sit and rest. It felt as though he had been fighting a fierce battle. Harry felt as though he could not retake his former position nestled against Severus, so he settled into a chair facing the sofa. From this vantage point, he was able to observe the normally stoic man. He saw that in sleep the man’s features were free from the normal scowl that was his trademark. Without that formidable scowl, his face was really quite nice and Harry felt for sure that there would be many people lined up outside the potion master’s door if they could only see him like this. 

 

Severus frowned as he realized that he was now sitting alone on the sofa in his sitting room. Thinking that he was being watched, he carefully opened his eyes, only to see Harry sitting across from him in one of the arm chairs. Harry had drawn his legs up into the chair and his arms were clasped tightly around them. Severus stretched his much abused body and blinked. “Ok, Harry, what is the problem?” he asked softly. 

Harry suddenly realized that the man never really needed to shout. There was such a presence about the man and his voice held such power that people automatically stopped to listen to him. Harry shook his head when he realized that he had not yet answered his professor. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to disturb you after I got up to go to the bathroom.” Harry hoped that Severus would accept that explanation. 

There is more to it than that, Severus thought to himself. Severus struggled with himself for a moment, trying to decide how to get Harry to open up to him. He could clearly see that Harry was unsure of himself and that given the fact that he had buried the memory of his rape that Harry had not even begun to deal with the emotional trauma. Severus knew only too well what such an event could do to the soul. Making up his mind, Severus decided that it might help Harry to deal with his rape if Severus were to share his own experiences. Severus truly was a most private man, and only Albus and Poppy Pomfrey knew what the Dark Lord regularly required of Severus. But, he thought, thanks to last night, Harry now knew what Severus was often forced to do.

“Harry, we need to talk now,” Severus looked at Harry and noted his pale face. This is going to be hard, he thought with a sigh. Dumbledore was the only person who knew his story and it had been gut-wrenching then to have to open up to the old wizard. Severus closed his eyes and tried to figure out how to tell Harry.

The younger wizard looked over at Severus and wondered what was going through his mind. For one usually so closed, an amazing amount of emotions seemed to be flitting across his features. Harry didn’t really want to have to talk right now, in fact, he wasn’t sure he would ever want to have to talk about what had happened earlier. But now he found himself curious as to what seemed to be bothering his professor.

“Harry, I know that you are feeling rather raw and confused right now. First there were the events of last night, and then the shower this morning. I think that somehow, what happened to me triggered something in your mind, thus causing you to remember what had happened to you,” Severus finished his dissertation with little emotional inflection.

“What I am about to tell you, only Professor Dumbledore knows. Madam Pomfrey has had to treat some of my more severe injuries over the years and so she too knows some of the story. It goes without saying that whatever is said here I expect you to keep to yourself. I am a very private man, Harry, and do not wish others to know about my life.” Here Severus paused and took a cleansing breath.

“You have seen in my memories during our occlumency training that my father was a cruel man. The truth is that he was far worse than anything you saw. He was a devoted follower of the Dark Lord and hoped to curry favor with the monster. Therefore, he devised a plan that when I turned 14, he would give me to that bastard. My mother, on the other hand was a delicate and wonderful person who lived in fear of her husband. She somehow found out about my father’s plan and decided that my safety warranted acting against her husband. Days before my 14th birthday, she took me and fled. Unfortunately, we were captured by Death Eaters and brought before the Dark Lord. My father was furious with his wife and asked permission of his master to punish my mother. The bastard was only too delighted to be able to watch the proceedings. While I was being held by two of his henchmen my mother was beaten, tortured and raped. Finally, my father strode forward and killed my mother with his bare hands. I had never felt so powerless or despondent in my life, not even when I was regularly being beaten by my father. And now here, my mother had been brutally abused and killed, and it was all my fault. The pain of that knowledge was almost unbearable.”

“While I stood there weeping for my mother, my father then came over to me and slapped me hard. He sneered at me and told me that my mother wasn’t worth my tears and that he expected me to overcome such petty emotions. He then took me by the arm and dragged me to the center of the circle, next to my mother’s battered body. I tried to not look at her, but there was nowhere for my eyes to land that was any better. The Dark Lord stepped forward and indicated that my father was to expose my left arm. I struggled against my father’s hold, but could not escape as the Dark Lord brought his wand to my arm and uttered the incantation that branded me.”

“I was still reeling from the pain of the mark being placed when I felt the monster grasp my chin, forcing me to look at him. He seemed to be pleased and ordered my father to bring me along to the Dark Lord’s private chambers. When I got there, I realized for the first time what my father had given me to. On my 14th birthday, I was raped for the first time by that monster. It was the first of many as I was now to be the Dark Lord’s catamite. My body was his, for his pleasure alone. As you undoubtedly saw in your vision last night, the bastard enjoys the pain of others and likes to torture me during those sessions.”

“The Dark Lord killed my father within the year for some infraction and so I was left an orphan. In desperation, I turned to Professor Dumbledore for help. Since one does not simply walk away from being a Death Eater, there was not much Albus could do for me without metaphorically signing my death warrant. The option he proposed was to try to bring some good out of the bad. And so, at the age of 15, I became a spy for the Light. Later, as my position in the Dark Lord’s ranks became more precarious, Professor Dumbledore suggested that I go to the bastard and propose becoming a spy for him against the headmaster. Of course, the monster was only too happy to have someone on the inside and since Professor Dumbledore had become my guardian after my father’s death, this seemed the perfect plan to him.”

“But now, it doesn’t matter that I never wanted to join with the Dark Lord. In most people’s minds a Death Eater is a Death Eater is a Death Eater. They do not care that I am and have been for a great many years a spy for the Light. Over the years I have been subjected to everything from simple ridicule to death threats. But still I spy because if even a little piece of information I can gather can help then it is worth it. And yes, Harry, I do consider it to be worth what I have to suffer by the Dark Lord’s hand.” 

Harry sat there mute. He couldn’t believe that the dark haired wizard had had to suffer so much. He looked over at the man who had turned his head to look at the fire. If there was a braver man, then Harry had never met him. Harry blinked as he tried to process what Severus had said to him. Thinking about it, he realized that it made sense in a way. Why else would this memory suddenly decide to make an appearance? But Harry still couldn’t equate what had happened to him with what Severus was forced to endure. After all, Severus had a choice and had apparently decided that working against Voldemort was far more important than his discomfort, whereas Harry was just too weak to avoid his uncle’s abuse. No, there really could be no comparison between the two men. Severus was heroic, Harry was just weak.

Looking away from the fire to glance over to the younger man, Severus sensed that Harry was still struggling to come to terms with everything he had heard and experienced. Sighing, he decided to broach the subject, “Harry, what are you thinking now?”

“You make me feel ashamed, Pro-Severus. All these years I only saw a harsh and hateful man, I never bothered to try to find out the truth about you. I knew that you had saved my life many times, but I still didn’t trust you. I never even bothered to thank you when I should have. And I never bothered to apologize for looking in your pensieve or for the horrible way my father and godfather treated you. I was truly ashamed of their behavior but I still never apologized. I guess I was only seeing things in black and white terms back then.” Harry paused, not sure how to continue, “And I can’t see how you could possibly compare what you have had to endure with what my uncle did to me. You have to be the strongest and bravest person I know while I was too weak to stop a muggle from hurting me. How can you look at me and not be disappointed in me?”

“Harry, let me ask you this. You are rather small for your age; how big is your uncle?”

Harry thought for a moment. He really hadn’t considered that physically at least he was no match for Vernon. “Well, sir, he is large, easily one of the largest men I have ever seen. Does that mean that I shouldn’t blame myself for what he did to me?”

Severus could see that Harry was still trying to find a reason to blame himself. “Listen to me Harry. Without magic, you are as powerless as any muggle. We both know that you would not have been allowed to use magic to protect yourself from that beast. Even though the Restrictions on Underage Magic state that one can use magic in cases of extreme personal danger, the Ministry has shown before that they will use any excuse to persecute you. That idiot Fudge is afraid of you and would delight in being able bring you down. So without magic and given the disparity of your sizes, I would say that there was little that you could have done to prevent the attack.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to accept that the older wizard was right. The truth was that Harry was used to being blamed for everything that went wrong and he was used to blaming himself for things around him. 

“Sir, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your story. I know that it could not have been easy. And I promise that I will not tell anyone else. But I still have a hard time understanding why you would willingly go back to Voldemort when you know what he wants from you.”

Severus had to suppress a shudder at the mention of the Dark Lord’s name. He knew it was silly, but he could never bring himself to utter it, although he knew that Dumbledore had encouraged Harry to use that blaspheme. “I have to believe that the benefits outweigh my personal disgust. No, it is not what I would choose to do, but we need any information I can gather. I also am aware that I have been marked by evil and that I have precious few choices left to me. And, Harry, I believe that I told you to call me Severus in private; not professor and not sir.”

“Yes, sir, um, Severus,” Harry stammered. “But please, why do you say that you don’t have many choices? You have to be one of the most intelligent people I know and I think that you could do anything you wanted to in life.”

“It may have escaped your attention, Harry, but the Dark Lord does not like sharing his pet. That has left me alone in life and while that may be beneficial for my spying, it does tend to make life rather lonely. There is also the fact that I am not the best candidate for a lover,” Severus sighed; he had not meant to get into this discussion. But perhaps it was best to get that out in the open. All in all Severus felt rather raw at the moment. Not since the night he had broken down in Dumbledore’s office at the age of 15 had Severus opened himself up to anyone. It was a frightening feeling.

“I think you would be surprised,” Harry softly mumbled. Harry sat quietly for a few moments. He turned his attention to the flames dancing on the logs in the large fireplace. So much about the enigmatic dark haired man now made sense to him, but it hurt to see the man’s obvious pain and loneliness. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to be alone any more, but he wasn’t sure the man really wanted to hear that from Harry. Just because Severus had admitted to being lonely didn’t mean that he would want Harry. 

The comment was so quietly spoken that Severus was not really sure that he had heard it at first. What did Harry mean by it? Could he have feelings for Severus? He didn’t dare ask the questions that were buzzing around in his mind.


	13. A Couple of Pieces Missing

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 13 A Couple of Pieces Missing

“Do you want to talk about your memory, Harry, or would you rather do something else now?” Severus gently asked. He knew that it would be better for Harry to talk about it, but he didn’t want to push the matter either.

“Could we not right now? Besides, it is Sunday afternoon and I guess I should be finishing my homework.” Harry groaned when he remembered that he still had a couple of essays to complete. 

“Of course, that will allow me time to finish the lesson plans for this week as well. Did you finish your potions essay?” the potions master asked.

Harry grinned. His professor had returned. “I just need to finish off a couple of points and then I think it will be as good as it is going to be.”

“If you require any assistance, just ask,” Severus told his student. Normally he wouldn’t offer to help, but he felt that the circumstances warranted such measures.

“Oh, no, sir-Severus. If Hermione found out I had accepted help from you she would tear into me. She wouldn’t be happy if she felt that I had taken advantage of my living here with you.”

“Do you always worry about what Miss Granger thinks? And as I seem to recall, I have sensed her input into some of your papers in the past,” the potions master pointed out.

“Well, it’s true that she gives us, Ron and me, pointers, but she makes us do the work ourselves. And yes, I do care about what Hermione thinks. She’s like a sister to me and she’s also a very loud conscience,” Harry laughed.

“Ah, so the brave Gryffindor runs from the lioness,” Severus chuckled.

“No, it’s more like the sensible Slytherin knows when to retreat,” Harry couldn’t help but rejoin.

The two men fell into a companionable silence as they focused on their respective work. As Harry tried to finish his work, he couldn’t help but think about this weekend. So much had happened in so short a time and he found that overall he was confused. The only thing he knew for sure was that his feelings for Severus had not changed; indeed they seemed to have deepened. The man was truly amazing. How he could willingly put himself in harms way repeatedly just to gain a little bit of information was astounding. Harry didn’t think that he could have held up under such circumstances. And yet this incredible man seemed to be just as unsure of himself as Harry was. Listening to his professor’s story, Harry had wanted so much to go over and hold the man. He had found himself wanting to assure the older wizard that he found him to be worthy and wanted. 

Harry put the period on the end of his potions essay and sat back and smiled. The essay had actually gone better than he had expected. These past few weeks in potions class had been much better since he and Severus were working on coming to an agreement of sorts. The man had still been snarky in class, but Harry knew that it was necessary in order to keep up appearances for the Death Eaters’ children. But now Harry was able to see that often, Severus’ comments were actually justified and he knew from watching Neville’s mistakes just how dangerous potion making could be. Harry reflected that a great many things had changed since the day that the headmaster had informed them of his little scheme.

 

Severus had been pleasantly surprised that the young wizard was good company. The potions master had to admit, to himself at least, that he was set in his ways and that he did not like any disruptions in his routine. Harry had proven to be a quiet and introspective companion and Severus had quickly come to appreciate his presence in his quarters. The older man mused that it already seemed as if Harry belonged in these rooms.

Putting the last paper away, Severus stretched. It had been a long 24 hours and his body was beginning to succumb to the stress. Severus did note, however, that with Harry around, his grading and lesson plans seemed to be less of a chore.

He looked over to the young man as Harry stood and gathered his books and parchment. Severus frowned as he tried to figure out how he was going to get Harry to talk to him. He knew that the emotions were still raw, but this conversation could not be put off much longer.

“Harry, when you have put your school things away please come back out and sit with me.” Severus saw the look of apprehension that crossed his face at hearing those words.

After the young man returned to the sitting room, Severus motioned for Harry to join him on the sofa. “Harry, I know that you do not wish to speak about what happened to you, but you really must. At the very least, Professor Dumbledore will have to be notified about your attack. Your uncle must be punished for his assault on a wizard. Even in the muggle world what he did is considered to be a crime. And the fact that you were under his care makes the situation even worse.” Severus felt Harry tense at the mention of the headmaster and knew that Harry would rather not have to tell the venerable old wizard. “But first, I need to know how you were treated by these muggles when you were living with them. Please tell me, Harry.”

Sighing, Harry tried to bring his breathing under control. He felt as though he was being chased by a giant, even though he knew that Severus was right. He did need to talk about this and he knew that he could trust the professor. It scared him to think that he would have to tell the headmaster about the rape. Harry wasn’t sure that he wanted his uncle to be punished for the assault though, since that would probably mean that others then would hear about it. He didn’t think that he could stand the idea of the wizarding world finding out what had happened to him. Harry shuddered and he felt Severus pull him close. 

“Are you worrying about the news getting out?” Severus gently asked. 

“Yes, if my relatives are punished for hurting me, then the Daily Prophet will get wind of the story and then the entire wizarding world will know that I am just a weak little boy,” Harry miserably mumbled.

“You are not weak, Harry, and there is a way around a formal punishment. We would need to have the headmaster’s approval, but it would keep things quiet.”

“How could we keep anyone else from finding out?” Harry was puzzled.

“Since I am officially your mentor, I am also legally your guardian. And as your guardian, I would have recourse against anyone who tried to hurt you. That means that I can, under ancient wizarding law, personally punish your uncle, and your aunt if need be. And I promise you Harry, that they would be punished for hurting you. But I do need to know what else they have done to you over the years. Their crimes still must be fully mapped out before justice can be meted.”

Harry was stunned. Severus wanted to avenge his beatings and the rape? “Do you think that Professor Dumbledore would allow that?”

The potions master thought for a moment before he answered, “Yes, I do believe that he would, if only to keep word of what happened to you a secret.”

“But why, Severus? Why would you do that for me? I have already caused you enough problems by invading your private living quarters, not to mention I am Harry bloody Potter, royal pain in your side.”

Severus stroked the young man’s hair as he tried to find a way to respond to Harry’s question. “First of all, I do not hate you. I realized very early on that you are nothing like your father, although it was best that I was seen treating you as a hated enemy. It was safer for both you and me that we were viewed as being antagonists. Secondly, you are no problem. In fact, I have found that you are a rather enjoyable companion. And thirdly, I don’t let those whom I care for be hurt without retribution. Yes, Harry, I have found that in the time you have been my guest that I do care for you. You are a brave, determined, thoughtful and loving individual who has brought out the best in me. Of course, this revelation will have to remain within these walls, at least for the time being. If the Dark Lord or his followers were to suspect that we had become friends we would both suffer the consequences.”

“Harry, it has become second nature for me to hide my feelings from others. There have always been unpleasant repercussions for me when I did let any sign of emotion slip. Therefore, it is difficult for me to be open with anyone. The headmaster is the only other person with whom I have any kind of relationship, but I would like to try with you. I am just asking you to please be patient with me and to understand that in public I will still have to treat you as the disgusting Gryffindor, bane of my existence,” Severus finished with a smile.

Harry sat stunned. Severus cares for him? Nervously, Harry wondered if that was one of the signs of the end of the world. Not knowing how to respond, and worrying that anything he might say would be too revealing, Harry decided on levity. “Ok, who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape, feared potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?”

The only answer to that comment was a hearty chuckle from the aforementioned potions master. Harry thought that he could become used to hearing the normally stern man laugh and he found himself grinning also.


	14. Putting it All Back Together

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 14 Putting It All Back Together

“Harry, as much as I enjoy putting myself out on the line,” Severus rolled his eyes as he said this. “But this conversation is supposed to be about you and what you have suffered at the hands of those muggles. Please talk to me,” Severus was unused to imploring, but he needed Harry to open up to him. He tried to not think about how much he was exposing himself to the younger man. “Why don’t we ask the house elves to deliver supper to us and we can use the rest of the evening to sort through things?”

“That sounds really nice,” Harry concurred. He did not feel up to seeing anyone else right now. He still felt traumatized and while he felt comfortable with Severus, he didn’t think he could be around his friends any time soon.

Severus summoned a house elf and when the diminutive being returned with enough food for a small feast the two men dug into the food. It only occurred to them while eating that with all the turmoil of the day that they had neglected to eat yet. Finally sated, the two sat back and got comfortable on the sofa. The remnants of the meal were banished to the kitchens and Severus looked over to Harry, silently signaling that he was waiting to hear what Harry had to say.

Picking at the fabric of his trousers, Harry tried to gather his thoughts. He knew that he needed to talk about his life at the Dursleys but he was scared. There was so much that he had never before dared to talk about. Beatings had been a way of life with his relatives. He grew up knowing that he was a freak, that he was a waste of space and resources and that he could never be loved. It was this last part that caused him to gasp in pain. Oh, yeah, must never forget that no one and especially not Severus could ever love me. Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt that once his professor heard about his childhood amongst the muggles that he would never want anything more to do with Harry. That was just a given. Like the fact that the sun will rise in the east the next day. Well, might as well get it over with. Tell the man and then he will be so disgusted by me that he will turn away. At least that way, I won’t have any stupid ideas about there being any future for us, Harry thought miserably.

Quietly, Harry began, “I never remember a time when I was loved; in fact I was often told that no one could ever love me. So, I guess I have come to accept that fact. If I thought I was different in the muggle world, well it was nothing compared to how I have felt in the wizarding world. Sometimes I think that Harry Potter just doesn’t do normal. Growing up, anytime anything unusual or out of the ordinary happened I got blamed and then punished for said occurrence. Growing up I just thought that my aunt and uncle used those odd happenings as an excuse for punishing me. It never dawned on me that I had had anything at all to do with the phenomena. Yeah, surprised I know such words?” Harry asked cheekily as Severus raised an elegant eyebrow. 

“So many times then I wished that I could have been someone, anyone else. I wished that I could have had a family who loved me. I could vaguely remember my parents crooning over me and that just seemed to make it worse for me. Because then I knew that once I had known love, and had lost it. So I grew up at my aunt and uncle’s house and learned that the best way to get through the day intact was to not ask questions and to quickly obey orders. Of course, that didn’t necessarily mean that I wouldn’t be punished, but the beatings would just not be quite as severe. I had to grow up watching my cousin Dudley get everything his fat heart desired while I could count myself lucky when I would get a toothpick for Christmas. Yeah, imagine that, a toothpick. Knowing my uncle, it was probably used too.” Harry had to stop in order to contain the hurt that was threatening to rise in his chest.

“Anyway, beatings as I said were the norm and it was constantly drummed into my head that that was the best that I could hope for in life. So I grew up thinking that I was worthless and unlovable and that I deserved every bad thing that life had to throw my way.” Harry looked miserable at this, but he continued, “Why should I have expected my life here to be any different? I have caused my friends to be endangered, I have caused the deaths of innocent people and I have even been instrumental in some of your tortures by that bastard who calls himself the Dark Lord. So I guess in a way, I deserved what my uncle did to me. And after all, it may well be my only sexual experience in my life,” Harry laughed bitterly.

Severus was stunned. When he had asked that Harry share his story, he had been prepared for angst and pain, but not this self-hatred that he was hearing. How could this young man possibly think that he deserved any of the awful things that had happened to him? Did this powerful wizard not know how much he had to offer? How much anyone would give to be with him? How much I would give to be with him? 

But how does one counter such propaganda? For that is what these toxic messages amount to. It was clear that Harry had been poisoned by intolerance and hatred and envy. Somehow, now, it was up to Severus to find a way to feed an antidote consisting of love and acceptance to the younger wizard. To say that Severus felt out of his depth would be a major understatement. He had no practical experience in helping others with emotional problems. In fact, if one were to look, Severus was usually the cause of said emotional difficulties, not the solution. To put it bluntly, Severus was much more at ease pushing people away than in trying to soothe those same people.

“What else, Harry; we might as well get it all out in the open now. Only then can we begin to deal with the pain,” Severus hoped that he could help ease some of this self-loathing he was hearing.

“Well, let’s see; beatings, being referred to as the freak, no real presents, doing most of the hard chores around the house while my relatives sat around, having to sleep in a closet under the stairs, oh, yeah, and let’s not forget never getting enough to eat. Yup, guess that about covers it,” Harry bitterly finished. There, now it is all out in the open; maybe I should get a timer to see how fast Severus can run from me. Harry tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter, that this was just how his life was, but he could feel the pain threatening to crush his chest. 

“Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you slept in a closet?” Severus was shocked. If the headmaster knew of this… Severus would be having some strong words for the older wizard and very soon. Severus took a deep breath, trying to rein in his anger. It would not do to frighten this young man. “Harry, what do you mean that you never got enough to eat? Please explain these things to me.”

“Yes, I spent most of my time in the small closet under the stairs. After my first Hogwarts letters came addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, my aunt and uncle got scared and moved me into Dudley’s second bedroom. There I got to share a room with all of his broken and cast-off toys. Of course, the summer before my second year at Hogwarts, they got mad at me because a house elf caused trouble, but neither they nor the ministry cared to hear the truth. So my uncle put bars up on my window and locks on the bedroom door. I would be let out a couple of times a day so I could use the bathroom and cold soup would be delivered to me through an opening cut into the door. Later though they decided that I was wasting a perfectly good room, so they moved me back into the closet. Well, I have never had much in the way of possessions, so that didn’t really matter to me. 

“And as for the food, I had been cooking for my relatives since I was old enough to see over the top of the stove. Then I would have to serve them and then stand there and watch while they ate. If it was a good night I could get some of the leftovers, but well, you’ve never seen my uncle and cousin. If they went to the beach they could be mistaken for beached whales,” Harry smirked at the image of well-meaning environmentalists trying to return the ‘whales’ to the ocean. “Most often though, I would have to settle for licking the pots and pans as well as my aunt’s plate. It wasn’t much, but then I am not very big so I guess I am used to the amount of food I could get.”

“I had never before seen so much food as there was at the welcoming feast my first year here at Hogwarts. I couldn’t believe that I would be able to eat any of it and certainly not that I could eat as much as I wanted. I quickly learned though, that I had to take it easy the first few weeks and let my stomach get used to having food. It took only a couple of times to the bathroom for that message to sink in.” Harry sat back and closed his eyes. 

“Well, there you have it, the story of one Harry James Potter. Not quite the hero everyone makes him out to be, huh?” Harry tried to steel himself for the degradation that he was sure was to follow.

 

Severus closed his eyes. He seriously wanted to hex or destroy the nearest muggle. How could this young man have been subjected to such a life? And where in the hell had Albus been? Why had he allowed his boy wonder to be hurt so? Severus had always had a certain amount of faith in the headmaster, even giving his eccentricities, but this was just too much. As heartless as Severus considered himself to be, he was shocked at hearing Harry’s story. Severus so badly wanted to gather the young wizard into his arms and assure him that he was indeed worthy of love. But who was he to assume that Harry would want him touching him?

“There is more that you need to talk about, Harry. I know that it is not pleasant, but believe me, it is necessary,” Severus gently prodded.

“I know that you are right, but it all just feels so raw right now,” Harry hoped to stall; he didn’t want to have to tell Severus what had happened. It was all well and good to talk about the other abuse he had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys, after all, Harry had had enough time to distance himself from that pain, but this was different.

“Harry, it will be better after you talk about it. And you might as well understand right now that I will not let you go until you do talk,” Severus was now wearing his best don’t-mess-with-me look.

Harry sighed, it seemed as though he was going to have to talk about it after all. “I was taking my shower this morning and suddenly I felt as though someone was standing outside watching me. I looked over and saw my uncle. I hadn’t even heard him come in. Then he reached in and grabbed me and pulled me out of the shower. He was telling me that I was just a freak and that he had thought of a good use for someone like me. He opened his pants and pulled out his cock and told me to stroke him. I was scared; I don’t ever remember being that scared in my life. I mean, I knew I was gay, but that didn’t mean that I wanted to do it with just anyone. And at that point at least, I was a virgin. But my uncle was towering over me with his big meaty fists threatening to pummel me into oblivion if I didn’t obey. I felt as though I was going to be sick at any moment and I remember that I kept wishing that I could just wake up from this nightmare. He warned me what would happen if I tried to hurt him and told me to make him feel good. I just remember the tears running down my face and feeling as though I wanted to die at that very moment. Finally, he tired of that; but then he pushed me onto my hands and knees and without any kind of preparation he entered me. I think I must have screamed, because later my throat felt as though it had been scraped with sandpaper. I really don’t remember anything else until I roused myself from the floor; with my blood and his semen running down my legs. It hurt so much that I could barely stand to walk for a week. But the hardest thing was to see him smile so smugly at me all the time. He had hurt me and used me and had gotten away with it. The muggle had beaten the mighty wizard.”

Harry finally stopped and dragged a sleeve across his face. “I know that what he did to me can never be undone and that I am now soiled. I guess I just wish that it could have turned out differently. But maybe that’s all I really deserve,” Harry trailed off miserably. 

“Well, you wanted to hear how the great Harry Potter was beaten and raped by an ordinary muggle; so there it is. I’m sure that you can have a great laugh at the pathetic son of your school rival.”

“Harry, is that what you think? I only wanted you to talk about it because I didn’t want you to turn out like me,” Severus put his finger under Harry’s chin and forced the young wizard to look at him. “Please believe me that trying to keep these feelings to yourself will only serve to hurt you. I know from experience. I have told you what my childhood was like. I think that you should be able to understand that I know some of what you are going through.”

Severus once again pulled the young man who had captured his heart to him. “Please, Harry, let me help you. I do care, probably more than I would like to admit. Now come on, we should both be getting some rest. As much as I hate to face the fact, tomorrow is a school day and we are both expected outside of these chambers. Now, the question is; do you want to be in your own bed tonight or would you feel more comfortable staying with me?” Severus couldn’t believe that he was even suggesting such a thing, but he felt the very real need to be with Harry and to hold him, helping to keep his demons at bay. 

“Please, could I stay with you tonight? I have never been able to be held before and I now find that I like it. Would that be all right with you, Severus?” Harry asked cautiously.

“Of course, Harry, I would not have asked if it were not all right.” Severus knew that this was dangerous, but he also knew that they both needed the comfort of each other’s company. With that he led the young man to his bedroom and they both settled down for the night. Both found that sleep found them quickly and both found that the night did not seem quite as unfriendly as when they were alone.


	15. Out of the Dungeons

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 15 Out of the Dungeons

Harry grumbled as he faintly heard an incessant voice calling to him. It was just too comfortable where he was and he had no intention of leaving his warm cocoon. Finally the voice registered as he was gently shaken out of his slumber. “Wha- huh?” he softly mumbled.

“Harry, it is time to get up. It is Monday morning and unfortunately, we both have classes to attend,” Severus continued to stroke Harry’s shoulder, trying to rouse the younger man.

“Oh, all right, ‘m up already. Do we really have to go out there though?” Harry quietly grumbled. He knew the answer, he just wasn’t sure that he was ready to face the rest of the school yet. It had been an emotional weekend and he still felt out of sorts. As much as he hated to admit it, it had been good to be able to talk to Severus about his past though. It was really the first time he had ever willingly spoken of his upbringing to anyone. But it had seemed so right to be able to talk to Severus.

Still grumbling about mornings coming too early, Harry swung his legs out of bed and headed for his bedroom to get some clean clothing for the day. He met his potions master at the door to the bathroom. 

“Will you be all right taking a shower, Harry?” Severus looked at the young man, trying to gauge his mood. He knew that with the revelation yesterday of his rape that the mere thought of taking a shower could be traumatic for Harry.

Harry looked at this man he loved and shrugged. “I don’t know, but I do know that no matter what else, I can’t avoid showers for the rest of my life. And besides, I don’t think that the people around me would appreciate that either,” Harry wryly added.

Severus chuckled. “All right, brat, just know that if you need me, I will be here. All you need to do is to call out if you feel overwhelmed.”

Harry nodded and entered the bathroom. The truth was that he was frightened and he didn’t like the feeling. This is stupid he told himself. It is only a shower and Vernon is not here to hurt me. With that thought firmly in mind, Harry started the water and quickly stripped for his shower. He found that when he had to close his eyes that the panic would start to set in, so he stubbornly determined to wash himself and his hair with his eyes open the entire time. Finishing his shower, Harry reached out for a clean towel and quickly dried his body and put on his clothing. There, he said to himself, see you can do it and nothing bad happened.

Severus looked up as Harry came out of the bathroom. He saw Harry’s tentative smile and he realized that the young wizard had just accomplished a major feat. He knew that each day would bring new challenges, but he felt that Harry was strong enough to be able to overcome his troubles. He allowed a slight smile to grace his lips as he headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Later the two men made their way up to the Great Hall for the first time since Friday. It felt strange to Harry to enter the room where there were so many people and so much noise. Severus and Harry had each had to face adversity since the last time they had set foot in the Great Hall, but together they had somehow come through everything stronger. 

Finding his friends, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and picked some food off the trays for his breakfast. Ron and Hermione greeted Harry. Ron asked how he had survived the weekend being at the mercy of the ‘greasy git’ and Harry tried hard to not bristle at the derogatory comment aimed at his mentor. Harry simply munched on his bacon and shrugged. “It was all right. We got some training in and I was able to finish all of my homework.” 

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Harry but didn’t say anything. She felt that there was something he was not saying but after several years as his friend, she had learned that he would talk if and when he was ready. There was no use trying to drag anything out of her reticent friend. 

 

Severus took his usual seat at the head table and nodded his greetings to the other staff members. They had learned over the years to not press the difficult man for conversation and most simply nodded their hellos in return. After finishing his light breakfast, Severus stood and made his way to the headmaster’s chair. “Sir, I would like to speak with you in private this afternoon after my classes.”

“Ah, Severus, of course my boy. Your last class today ends at three, does it not?” Albus inquired.

“That is correct, headmaster. May I come to your office at 3:30?” Severus politely asked.

“That will be fine. I will see you then,” the old wizard agreed. Hmm, something is bothering him for him to be so polite in his request Albus mused.

 

The rest of the day went in a daze for Harry. He kept to himself but would quietly respond to queries from his friends. If they noticed his reserve they made no comment on it. Harry found himself wishing that the day would end so that he could once again be with Severus. He felt vulnerable out here and he wanted nothing more than to have Severus hold him again and keep him safe.

 

Severus sighed as the students of his last class of the day scurried out of his classroom. He was beginning to think that the children were all imbecilic morons who would rather watch dust motes drift in the air rather than try to understand potions. Some days it seemed as if it was all he could do to prevent the little idiots from blowing themselves and half the castle up. He flexed his shoulders to try to relieve some of the tension he was feeling as he made sure that all the corrosive and otherwise dangerous ingredients were safely stored away. Satisfied that the room was in order he left, locking and warding the classroom door.

It was just a few minutes until his scheduled meeting with the headmaster and Severus prided himself on his punctuality. He knew that others scoffed at his insistence on timeliness, but in his profession that trait often meant the difference between a successful potion and a failed one, or worse, a disaster. Reaching the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to the headmaster’s office, Severus sneered as he spat out the name of the latest sweet de jour. The gargoyle obligingly leapt aside and the potions master swept up the moving stair case.

He reached the top of the stairs to hear the command to enter and smirked at his mentor’s preternatural awareness. “Ah, Severus, do come in and have a seat. Would you care for some tea and perhaps a biscuit?” the old wizard genially asked. 

“Tea would be fine, headmaster, although I will pass on the biscuit,” Severus acquiesced. As he sat in the offered seat Albus poured them both a cup of tea and handed the younger man his tea. Severus waited until the older man had repositioned himself behind his desk before he began.

He had decided yesterday that he could not stand by and allow those filthy muggles to go unpunished for their treatment of Harry. Severus was aware though, that in pursuing justice for the young man that he would be exposing some of his feelings for Harry. He also knew that the headmaster would be beside himself with joy at the thought that Severus cared for the student. But all in all there was really no other choice in the matter. The potions master could not afford to take the chance that by doing nothing that the abuse might continue or even escalate.

“Headmaster, something has come to my attention this weekend with Mr. Potter that I feel cannot in good conscience be ignored. Were you aware that this young man on whom the wizarding world has pinned its hopes for salvation has in fact been continually abused by those wretched muggle relatives of his?” Severus looked intently at the old wizard to try to gauge his reaction. 

The headmaster’s eyes lost their twinkle. “Severus, please tell me, what do you know? What has happened to young Harry that has upset you so?”

Severus sighed. After a moment’s struggle against the feeling that he was somehow betraying Harry by coming to Albus, his Slytherin side reminded him that he had told his love of his plans. “Har - Mr. Potter had a flashback yesterday morning of an attack by his uncle. Apparently Mr. Potter had repressed the memory of his uncle raping him earlier this past summer. In questioning my charge, I learned that the boy has regularly been beaten, starved and just generally abused by his relatives. It would seem that they are rather fond of emotionally abusing Potter as well,” Severus stopped here in order to regain some of his control and to let his words sink into the older man.

“Albus, this cannot go unpunished. You and I both know that Mr. Potter is a powerful wizard, but somehow he felt as though he could not fight back against these muggles. From what he has told me, he has good reason to believe that trying to defend himself would only lead to more problems. Of course that imbecilic excuse of a minister, Fudge, would have swooped down on Har – Potter had the boy tried to use any magic in self-defense and I think that we both understand why. 

Albus Dumbledore was a hard man to surprise, yet that is exactly how he found himself now. He had thought that he had covered every contingency with the young man whom they were discussing. It had never occurred to him that Harry would be unsafe with his relatives. While Albus knew that they were not the best choice to raise the child, he had thought that at least they were an acceptable option. And yet now he was hearing that not only had they abused the poor boy but his uncle had also raped him. Albus felt his age slam upon his shoulders at this news. He had tried so hard and yet had failed so often with not only Harry but also with the strong wizard sitting opposite him. He knew now more than ever that he had been right in placing the two together. Perhaps then, his mistakes with the two could somehow be overridden. 

“Please tell me, Severus, how is Harry holding up. I must say that I never expected such a thing to have happened. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am.”

The potions master looked over at his mentor. Not since he had come to Albus with the story of what his father had forced upon him had he seen the headmaster look so crestfallen. At any other time the snide man might have taken delight in being able to shock the older wizard, but at this time, Severus only wanted to avenge Harry.

“Headmaster, Mr. Potter is doing as well as could be expected, given the circumstances. He is a remarkably strong wizard as well as being quite stubborn. However, his mental state is not the reason I have come to you. I know well enough that you are aware that young Mr. Potter and I have forged something of a relationship, so I will not attempt to deny nor defend that development. No, the reason I have come to speak to you is that I wish to invoke the ancient Code of Merlin regarding child abuse.”

Well, now here was a startling revelation. Indeed, in any other situation the venerable wizard might have even laughed. But here in front of him was the proof that his young protégée did actually care for Harry. “Are you sure, Severus? You do know that you will not be able to hide behind the mask of indifference towards young Harry if you carry through with the ritual.”

“Yes, Albus, I have given this much thought. And though the idea of others perhaps realizing that I do indeed have a heart distresses me, I simply cannot let this matter go. I promised Ha – Potter that I would not let those muggles hurt him again and I will not go back on my word.” Severus knew that the headmaster would not be fooled by any misdirection that he might throw, so he didn’t even bother trying. The potions master was quite aware that Albus Dumbledore somehow already knew of his feelings for the young man currently residing in his chambers. 

“Well now, my boy. If you are indeed intending to go through with this then I will need to speak with young Harry and hear his story.” Albus threw a hand up when he saw that the potions master wanted to object. “I am sure that you will want this to be done the correct way, Severus. And as painful as it may be for Harry, I do have to believe that in retelling his tale that he will in fact be able to start healing. I will allow you to be present when I speak with him. We will also need two other witnesses. I am thinking of Minerva McGonagall as well as Remus Lupin. Each is fond of Harry and will be discreet in the matter.”

Severus sat back after hearing this. It was true that this was part of the code and as much as he might like to deny it, he did feel that the two witnesses the headmaster had selected would be beneficial for Harry. “When would the meeting with my charge be?” Severus asked lazily. He refused to acknowledge that he was anxious to begin the muggles’ punishment.

Albus chuckled. He knew this young man far too well to be fooled by his nonchalance. He was very much aware that it was probably only for Harry’s sake that Severus was even bothering with the official channels at all. Given the volatile professor’s past, his usual manner would have been to simply seek revenge first and worry about the legalities later. “I will speak with both Minerva and Remus tomorrow morning and will let you and Harry know when the meeting will take place. Now why don’t you go along to dinner, my boy and let me take care of the details for now.”

Severus nodded and left the tower office with all of its annoying portraits and contraptions. He felt much better now that he knew that he could hurt those worthless muggles. Plans were already swirling in his mind as he decided on their punishments.

 

At the appointed hour Severus swept into the Great Hall and took his usual seat at the head table. Glancing over to the Gryffindor table he quickly spotted Harry. His eyebrows came together in a frown when he realized that his young love seemed to be in distress. Severus wondered what Harry could be thinking to have his so upset. Severus sighed; they would have to speak when they returned to their rooms for the evening. 

 

Harry joined the rest of his housemates in the Great Hall for dinner. He sighed; at least he would soon be able to return to the dungeons. The only blight on his evening was the realization that he couldn’t keep sleeping with his professor. Harry knew that he had no right to expect that Severus would want to keep sharing his bed with Harry. This is silly, Harry thought to himself. After only two nights spent in the arms of the potions master Harry knew that he was already used to the older man’s presence at night. How could he have become so addicted so quickly to Severus’ touches? Harry only knew that it felt so right, so safe to be in the man’s arms. As Harry dutifully ate the rest of his dinner he decided that he simply couldn’t assume that the formidable potions master would want to keep physically comforting Harry. So the thing then was to just stop asking for the hugs and to readjust to sleeping alone.

With dinner over, Harry stood and started for the dungeons. He was grateful that the others had been too immersed in their own lives to have paid much attention to Harry. As he navigated the stairs to the chambers he shared with Severus, Harry decided that maybe the real problem was that he had never before been held or comforted and that that explained why he craved those gestures from Severus so badly. Harry conveniently ignored the fact that the very reason he wanted to be held by Severus was because of his love for the man.


	16. Vengeance is Mine, Sayeth the Potions Master

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 16 Vengeance is Mine, Sayeth the Potions Master

It never failed to amaze Harry that while he and Severus took two different routes to the dungeons they always seemed to arrive at the same time. He smiled slightly to the older man as they entered the chambers. 

“Harry, please sit. We need to discuss some issues tonight,” the potions master spoke quietly with a soft smile, hoping to let Harry know that he was not in any kind of trouble.

Curious, Harry sat on one end of the sofa as his potions master took the other end. “Is something wrong, Severus?” he asked as he tried to get comfortable in his seat.

“No, not quite, Harry. I have spoken with the headmaster and have asked his permission to invoke the Code of Merlin regarding child abuse. I hope that you will forgive me for this presumption on my part.” This was as close to an apology as Severus would ever like to get, but in this case he did feel that he owed this to Harry.

“Well, uh, I guess it’s ok, but what does this Code of Merlin mean in this case?” Harry asked nervously. While he was thrilled that Severus cared enough to want to hurt the Dursleys for his treatment, he was uncomfortable with the idea of them being hurt at all.

“In your case, Harry, it means that those muggles hurt you and as your acting guardian it is my duty to punish them for their treatment of you. Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to do as I please with them, but I wish for you to be informed of the proceedings. The Code requires that there be three witnesses to hear of the crimes and those three will then decide if the guardian has the right to invoke the Code of Merlin or not. The headmaster has already chosen Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin and himself as the witnesses. They will hear our testimonies and then will render a decision. If they agree that a crime was committed against you, then the terms of punishment will be up to me.” Severus gave the young man time to take all this information in. He understood that Harry had been brought up as a muggle and as such had little knowledge of the wizarding world. Not for the first time he reflected that that was one area of teaching that Hogwarts was sorely lacking. 

“Severus, what are you thinking of doing to them? I mean, well, even though they weren’t very nice to me and all, I really don’t want to be the cause of them being hurt,” Harry said as he felt his insides churn. Hadn’t enough people been hurt because of him?

The potions master nearly exploded. “I cannot believe that after everything that those monsters did to you that you could honestly sit there and be concerned for their welfare. They certainly never gave a second thought to yours!” Severus thrust his body out of his seat and started pacing the room. “Harry, I realize that you are a gentle, sensitive and caring creature, but really. These muggles hurt you, time and time again. And if that weren’t bad enough, your miserable excuse of an uncle raped you! How can you be worried about what happens to them? Believe me, anything that I could do to them would not be punishment enough for the pain they have cause you.”

“But why, Severus, why is it so important for you to punish them? Isn’t it enough that I never have to go back there since I am now of age? Please explain why you are willing to risk the Ministry finding a reason to put you in Azkaban. Because I know as well as you do that Fudge hates and fears you and will try to put you away if he thought you were doing wrong. And I bet that he wouldn’t even care if you were following the Code of Merlin,” Harry found himself frantically saying to the normally taciturn man who was continuing to pace about the room.

Severus stopped in mid step and looked at Harry. Although at the moment he felt like strangling the young man, he also knew that this attitude was part of what had drawn him to Harry to begin with. He strode over to the sofa and knelt in front of his love. “Harry, don’t you see? They have to be punished and they never will be if I do not do it. If we went to the Ministry then the news would be plastered all over the papers and even worse, the Dark Lord would know. He would use that against you, Harry. And, yes, I do believe that this is important enough to risk having to face that idiot Fudge. But remember, we have Albus Dumbledore on our side. He will run interference for us and keep the Ministry out of our way.” 

“You would do that for me, seriously?” Harry felt like crying. He still could not believe that this wonderful man would do this for him. That didn’t make Harry feel any better about the Dursleys being hurt, but he knew inside that Severus was right and that what they had done to him was wrong. “But how could I ever make this up to you. I mean that you are going through so much trouble for me and all,” Harry ended lamely.

Shaking his head at the stubborn and insecure youth, Severus answered, “Well then Mr. Potter, I guess that you shall just have to do your best to let me in and help you in the future. No more of this foolish Gryffindor tendency to shoulder heavy loads alone. I will consider myself repaid if you promise to come to me whenever – and I do mean whenever – you are feeling overwhelmed or in need of advice or comfort. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” The uncompromising professor that Harry remembered was back and demanding an answer.

Harry had to grin. “Yes, sir, I think that though it may take some practice, I can do that.” The smile slid off Harry’s face as he added, “I really do appreciate this, Severus, it’s just that no one has ever stood up for me before. I am not used to being thought of as deserving the effort.”

Severus raised a hand and cupped the young wizard’s chin. “And that is exactly why this must be done. Never forget that you are eminently worth all the effort in the world, Harry.” He allowed a smile to grace his face and Harry found himself breathless. He had never seen a more beautiful being than the graceful man kneeling before him.

The tears threatened to fall as Harry leaned into his professor’s touch. “Yes, I believe,” was all he could say, and in that moment, for the first time in his young life, he knew that he spoke the truth.

Feeling slightly guilty after having made that promise to Severus, Harry cast a silencing spell around his bed that night. He knew that his professor would not be happy if he found out, but Harry felt that he had to start getting used to dealing with his nightmares on his own again.

At first Harry found it difficult being alone in his own bed. The bed was too large, too cold, too empty. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, stopping only to beat his pillow and to pull his covers back up around him. Finally exhaustion overtook the young man and he fell into a fitful sleep.

He wasn’t sure what had awoken him at first. Then he felt the ghosting of breath against his ear and the soft caress of a hand against his chest. Harry turned into the touches and felt lips graze his cheek and finally his lips. He moaned and reached out to feel the firm body next to him. That was all the incentive the other man needed and Harry found himself pressed against the warm skin of his professor. Harry arched his back as he tried to grind himself into the older man and he gasped as he realized the man was having the same physical reaction to their closeness. Just a few more strokes he thought to himself as Severus pushed his body onto Harry’s. “Oh, Merlin,” he cried as he felt the release of his pleasure. 

Harry opened his eyes as he felt the warm wetness in his pajamas. He sat up and moaned as he understood that it had all been a dream. Severus had not come into his bed with him and seduced him. None of it had been real. Well, nothing but the inevitable outcome of such a dream anyway. Harry sighed as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his wand to perform a cleansing spell. He replaced his wand and fell back on his pillow. Why do I have to keep hoping that he could possibly think of me in that way? Why can’t I accept that these dreams are just impossible? Harry had no answers for himself.

The young man closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, understanding the bitter truth that each time he had an erotic dream about Severus that it only made his reality worse. Each time he awoke from the bliss of being in the older wizard’s embrace to find that he was in fact alone only served to hurt him more. It was almost as if life was laughing at him for his foolishness in thinking that the potions master could love him like that. It was many hours later that sleep once again found the young man.

 

Severus Snape, professor and potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unwilling Death Eater and servant to the Dark Lord, and master spy for the Order of the Phoenix lay awake that night plotting his revenge against a certain family of miserable, miscreant muggles. What he needed to do to them must be: firstly legal, secondly painful and thirdly enjoyable – for him that is. Now the question was what exactly to do to the Dursleys.

Severus smiled maliciously as an idea began to form in his mind. Yes, this would do quite nicely. It would also help in that since it was a traditional form of punishment in such cases Harry couldn’t be too upset with him. As much as it pained him to hear the young man defend those worthless creatures, Severus had no wish to hurt Harry. His love had already been so traumatized and it amazed Severus that even after all that Harry had suffered that he could still care so much for the welfare of those who had hurt him.

Satisfied with his decision; the man made plans to speak with the headmaster in the morning, and settled into his lonely bed. He had always suffered from insomnia and expected this night to be no different from the rest. Sighing, Severus acknowledged that the only nights he had slept well lately were the past two when he had been with Harry. The wizard snorted to himself as he imagined himself going into Harry’s room to ask to share his bed. ‘I’m sorry, Harry, but I can only sleep well if I am with you, do you mind?’ Oh, yes, that should be good for a laugh or two thousand.


	17. Would You Like a Side of Pain with That

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 17 Would You Like a Side of Pain with That

As always the morning came much too soon and Harry did not feel at all ready to greet it. None the less, there were classes and he knew that skiving off was not an option when one was living with Professor Snape. He sleepily made his way out of the bathroom, preparing to go up to breakfast with his professor. 

Severus took one look at Harry and stopped. “Harry, what is the matter? Did you have a nightmare last night? And if so, why didn’t you come to me?” Severus fired off in rapid fire succession. 

The multiple questions were making Harry’s already fuzzy head spin. “No, sir, it wasn’t like that. Er, well, you see…” No, Harry couldn’t make himself say it. It was all too embarrassing. While he knew that it was quite common for young men his age to have a wet dream, it was quite another to have to tell the star of said dream about it.

“Harry, what is it? Oh…” A look of understanding washed across the older wizard’s face. Well, he certainly remembered being 17. “It’s ok, Harry, it is perfectly natural to have those sorts of dreams. Come on now, we do not want to be late for breakfast now do we?” 

Harry gratefully smiled, glad that Severus was not going to ask him to tell him about the dream. He would just have to stop remembering the dream and wondering how much like real life it would be. Would it be that good with Severus? Well, this is great, he thought to himself. If I keep this up I won’t be able to look him in the face ever again.

Severus felt that there was more to it than the young man would acknowledge, but it was too early in the morning to pursue the issue. He was concerned though, that Harry might have put up a silencing spell even after promising to come to him for comfort. Severus frowned; that was certainly in Harry’s character to do something of the sort. 

 

Reaching the Great Hall, the two separated and headed for their respective seats. Harry smiled as he sat with his friends and asked about their lives. It was the one thing that Harry missed about being out of the Gryffindor tower. While he enjoyed his times with Severus, it did mean much less time with his friends. Although, he considered, since they were also paired in the mentoring program, it really didn’t matter much. The alternative would be to spend more time with his ‘fan club’ including the nice but insipid Creevey brothers.

 

Severus finished his breakfast with his usual alacrity and approached the headmaster. “Sir, if I might have a word with you in private?” The potions master turned and left through the staff door without waiting for the older wizard’s answer. He knew well enough that the headmaster would follow.

“My dear boy and how are you this fine morning?” Albus inquired as soon as the door closed behind them. 

The younger man scowled. Nothing could ever be simple and to the point with the barmy old man. “Fine, fine, sir,” he absently replied. “Now, if I may; I have spoken with Mr. Potter about the Code of Merlin and I have formulated a plan of action to be implemented against those pathetic muggle relatives of his.”

Albus Dumbledore quietly cast a silencing spell around them and motioned for Severus to continue. There was no reason for anyone else to hear this conversation.

“After giving it much thought, I have decided that perhaps the ‘Retroago Tortare’ curse might be appropriate. If you will recall, it literally means to reverse torture and visits the sins of the transgressor upon him or herself. In essence, the Dursleys will feel all the pain that they have caused to Ha - Mr. Potter.” 

The headmaster pondered the situation for a moment. “Yes, I do believe that you have hit upon the solution, my boy. It is appropriate while not being over zealous. We do after all have to consider your reputation with the Ministry.”

“Yes, sir, that was Mr. Potter’s concern as well. Interestingly he seemed more worried about the welfare of those muggles than he was about himself. It would appear that the boy has very little sense of self-worth. This must change if he is to be able to face the Dark Lord in the future,” Severus finished his statement, assured that he had sufficiently hidden his concerns behind the facts.

“Well, well, Severus, you certainly have thrown yourself into this, er, project,” the twinkle in the headmaster’s eyes was unmistakable as he commented on his protégée’s speech. The formalness that Severus insisted on wearing never failed to amuse the old man although he sometimes wished that the young man could just unbend a little bit. However, Albus understood very well that Severus felt that he didn’t deserve and couldn’t afford to let himself relax. 

The potions master impatiently sighed, hoping that the headmaster would answer so that he could go about his day. He did have students and coworkers to terrify after all. 

“Very well, I will call the other witnesses and I will inform you and young Harry when we can meet to start the proceedings. Until then, I expect that you and Harry are continuing your special project?”

“Of course, headmaster. And good day.” The potions master quickly turned on his heel and set down off the corridor, his robes swirling behind him. 

 

Albus went down into the dungeons on Friday evening. He had finally been able to arrange for Remus Lupin to come to Hogwarts and so had set the meeting for the Code of Merlin for Saturday after lunch. After all Harry had been through, Albus was sure that it would be best for the meeting to be over with as soon as possible so that the young man could begin to heal. If hard pressed; the old wizard would have to say that he was somewhat surprised by his protégée’s fervor in pursuing justice against Harry’s relatives. He was sure that Severus understood that by wanting to enact the code that others would realize his feelings for the boy went beyond just those of a teacher for his student. The interesting thing now, the headmaster thought to himself, was what Remus would make of this development.

“Enter,” the smooth voice called as the door to Severus’ chambers opened. Albus walked into the comfortable sitting room to see the potions master working at his desk and Harry sprawled out on the floor in front of the fire. 

“My dear boys, I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to see the two of you here this evening.” The old man’s eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.

“Of course you would find us here, Albus, this is where we live after all,” Severus dryly remarked. He looked over to see Harry grinning at him. Severus could see that he too had thought the headmaster’s comment rather silly.

“Yes, yes, you are right of course my dear boy. I must say that it really does please me that young Harry seems to be quite comfortable in your chambers. It is good that you and Harry have been able to move beyond some of your past differences.”

“Headmaster, is there a reason you trekked down to the dungeons at this time in the evening, or are you just engaging in some of your usual shenanigans?” The irascible professor glared at his mentor as he asked.

“My, my Severus, I was not aware that I ever engaged in shenanigans,” the headmaster chuckled as he refused to take offense at the potion master’s rude comment. He, better than anyone, knew that with Severus Snape the snarkiness was more an act than anything. “But you are correct in that I have not merely come down here on a whim. I have been able to arrange for Remus Lupin to come here to Hogwarts tomorrow, and so with Minerva and myself we will be able to hear yours and Harry’s accounts of neglect and abuse by his relatives.”

Harry looked over nervously at his professor. He knew that this had to be done, but he wasn’t looking forward to it. He also knew that this was the best solution and that Severus had done everything in his power to make it easier for Harry. A few months ago Harry would never had believed that the powerful wizard would ever show such caring and kindness for him, but now it just made Harry feel more love for the man.

 

Harry paced the sitting room nervously the next morning. Even a couple of cups of coffee and a warm shower had done nothing to ease the young man. While Harry trusted the headmaster, his head of house and his ersatz godfather, he still found the prospect of having to retell the stories about his life with the Dursleys terrifying. He looked up as Severus stepped out of his room and weakly smiled at the man. As usual the older wizard was dressed in his black robes and radiated dignity and power.

“Are you all right Harry?” Severus could see that the young man was anything but, however, he wasn’t sure how he could help Harry.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I am just nervous, that’s all,” the young man allowed. “I am not sure why, but it seemed a lot easier to tell you than it feels to have to do it again.

Severus walked over to Harry and placed a warm hand under the frightened man’s chin. “Harry, remember that I will be right there with you and if you feel the need, you may hold onto me.” At Harry’s startled expression, Severus smiled, “what, you didn’t think I would want anyone else to see me acting like a caring person?”

“Just surprised sir. And thank you. For everything,” Harry couldn’t help but smile back at Severus as he steeled himself for the meeting later.

 

The afternoon came far too quickly for Harry’s liking, but here they were, standing before the gargoyle at the base of the spiral stairs to Dumbledore’s office. Harry laughed when Severus rolled his eyes as he ground out the name of the headmaster’s latest favorite sweet. The gargoyle acknowledged the correct password by springing aside, allowing the two to ascend the stairs.

As the door to the office opened Harry saw that the others had already arrived. “Harry, how good to see you. Are you all right?” a worried Remus embraced Harry tightly. 

“Yes, Professor, I am fine,” Harry answered truthfully. In fact, Harry felt that he had never been happier overall in his life than he had while staying with Severus.

“Harry, please, how many times must I ask you to call me Remus? I am no longer your professor after all and I do feel as if I am your godfather now.”

The young man grinned and nodded. “Sure, I will try to remember that Remus.”

Albus took this pause in the conversation to intervene, “All right, now that everyone is here, why don’t we all get comfortable so we can get started. I am sure that Harry will be quite glad to get this all behind him.”

Everyone found a place to sit with Harry sitting next to Severus on a settee. “Now, as you all are aware, the reason for this meeting is that Professor Severus Snape, acting as Harry Potter’s guardian, has requested the invocation of the Code of Merlin. Professor Snape has learned that his charge’s relatives, the Dursleys, have been abusing Harry for some time now. Severus if you would, please state your case against the Dursleys.” Even though the meeting was private, the code specified the conduct of the participants of the meeting and Albus Dumbledore made sure that his opening statement relayed this fact to the others.

“Thank you, headmaster. As you are aware, I have been assigned as Harry Potter’s mentor. As such, I am in fact acting as his guardian. In talking with Mr. Potter it has come to my attention that he has been regularly neglected and abused by his muggle relatives, the Dursleys of Little Whinging. Mr. Potter has confided in me that he was often made to do the majority of the physical labor around the house as well as cook for his relatives. In addition, he was often punished for rather minor infractions by being made to stand by and watch his family eat while he was denied food. He was also made to spend most of his childhood living in a cupboard underneath the stairway while his cousin had the luxury of having two rooms. Only after his letter from Hogwarts arrived with the cupboard as his address did the Dursleys move him into the smallest bedroom in the house. In addition, Mr. Potter was often beaten by his uncle. Mr. Potter has over the years suffered broken bones, contusions and abrasions with little or no medical treatment.” Severus paused to let the others grasp the magnitude of his allegations against the muggles.

Harry had sat quietly, staring at his folded hands while Severus had calmly listed the complaints against his family. When the potions master finished, Harry looked around the room at the others. He saw that Professor McGonagall was clearly shocked and her face was pale and drawn. Remus however, looked absolutely murderous. His eyes had taken on a wolfish quality and his hands were clenched into fists. The Headmaster had sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. It seemed to Harry that the man looked far older than his actual age.

Severus closed his eyes and tried to gather his emotions. Now came the hardest part. The news of Harry’s rape still affected him deeply and he would have to work to keep himself under control. “There is more, I am afraid. This past weekend, while Mr. Potter was taking a shower, a formerly repressed memory surfaced. It seems that earlier this past summer, Mr. Potter was taking a shower at his relatives’ house when his uncle came into the bathroom and dragged the boy out of the shower. The uncle then proceeded to sexually molest Mr. Potter and then forcibly raped him.”

Harry opened his eyes when he heard the gasp from his head of house and he looked as Remus jumped out of his chair. “Harry is this true?” the werewolf yelled.

Tears started to run down Harry’s face as he numbly nodded. He didn’t think that his voice would work at the moment. He felt Severus reach over and grasp his hand, gently squeezing it.

“Oh dear Merlin. Harry we had no idea. How can you forgive us for allowing you to stay with those wretched people?” Remus came over and knelt before Harry. It did not escape his notice that Severus had taken Harry’s hand and he wondered just what was going on there. But that would have to wait for now.

“Remus, I didn’t want anyone to know that I couldn’t even defend myself against my relatives. Everyone has been counting on me to save them from Voldemort, but I can’t even save myself. The truth is that I was ashamed. And I didn’t remember the rape until this past weekend, like Se – Professor Snape said.” Harry looked sadly at the man he considered to be his godfather.

The headmaster cleared his throat and said, “Remus, I realize that we are all shocked at hearing these accusations. However, what has been done cannot be undone. Therefore, the Code of Merlin allows the guardian to punish the wrongs visited upon Mr. Potter. As the boy’s mentor, this duty falls upon Severus. Now, Severus, I do believe that you have a suitable punishment in mind for the Dursleys?”

Severus nodded and waited for Remus Lupin to retake his seat before he started. “I have already spoken to the headmaster about the use of the ‘Retroago Tortare’ curse. This curse causes the abuser to suffer the pain that he or she causes to the victim. In short, everything that the Dursleys did to Mr. Potter will be felt by them.” He sat back and allowed a sneer to cross his face. Oh, yes, he would enjoy seeing the miserable muggles suffer for what they did to his Harry.

For the first time Minerva spoke up. “Yes, I quite agree with Severus. This has long been a standard punishment for abusers and is certainly appropriate in this situation.”

Harry could see a feral gleam in the werewolf’s eyes as he nodded. “Yes, I like this idea. But only on the condition that I be allowed to watch it being administered. Harry is like a godson to me and I think I have the right to be there.”

Severus snorted but the headmaster smiled. “Very well, it is settled then. Severus will be permitted to use the ‘Retroago Tortare’ curse on Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and Remus and I will be there as his witnesses. This way there can be no possible repercussions from the Ministry towards Severus. Are you both available tomorrow afternoon for the punishment to be given?” At the affirmative nods the headmaster smiled and dismissed the group. He realized that Harry would need some time with Severus to process everything that had happened this past week.

The potions master looked outwardly calm, but inside he was elated. It would never do to allow the others to know that though, so he kept up his usual façade of detached boredom. 

 

Harry was quiet all the way to the dungeons and as Severus did not wish to discuss the matter in the hallways he refrained from questioning the young man. Once they entered their shared chambers Severus turned to Harry and asked, “What are you feeling Harry?”

“I really don’t know. I mean, I guess I should be glad that they can’t hurt me anymore, but that doesn’t mean that I wanted them to be hurt. I am sorry if I disappoint you, Severus,” he softly finished.   
“Harry, look at me. You do not disappoint me. You have a kind and gentle soul. But the fact is that they have done much to harm you and they have much to answer for. This curse will not permanently harm them, but it will make them realize what they have done to you. Honestly, from everything that you have told me about them, I do not believe that they could ever be made to truly see the error of their ways and I am sure that they will try to find a way to blame you for their punishment. But that does not mean that you are responsible. You must believe that. You are a good person and a strong person. You will get through this, but the first step must be to right the wrongs perpetrated against you. You must also remember that you are better than them and that the things that they said to you are simply not true. You are not a freak; you are in fact a very special young man. You are a powerful wizard, perhaps one of the most powerful in centuries. Some day you will come to appreciate your special gifts, Harry.” Severus continued to look Harry in the eye as he tried to make the young man understand just how much he meant to him.

For the first time in days Harry let a true smile form on his face. He knew that the stern man was not one to say something lightly, and the fact that he was saying all this to Harry was heartwarming. “Thank you Severus for everything. I couldn’t have done any of this without you. It truly means a lot to me that you are willing to do all this. But if you don’t mind, I really do think that I would like to have some time alone now.” Before Harry could lose his nerve, he quickly hugged the older man. He pulled back and smiling again, Harry went into his room.


	18. Wizards Justice Served

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 18 Wizards’ Justice Served

Today is the day, Harry realized as he awoke in his bed the next morning. Immediately his thoughts turned to the man in the next room. Harry still couldn’t believe that Severus was willing to do this for him. He shook his head at the idea of Severus being his avenging angel. Well, Harry snorted to himself, he was sure that no one had ever accused Severus of being an angel before.

The bed springs creaked slightly as Harry swung his legs out of the warm bed. Harry sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to get his bearings. He truly hoped that everything would go as Professor Dumbledore had said and that Severus would not get into trouble with the Ministry. Harry didn’t think he could stand it if he were the cause of any problems for his mentor. With that disquieting thought in mind, Harry went to get ready for the day.

 

The fire was crackling merrily in the large sitting room fireplace. Harry mused that in this cozy and warm room it was hard to believe that he was actually in part of the massive castle’s dungeons. Severus had a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and the ‘Daily Prophet’ in the other. The older man looked up as Harry entered the room and he quirked an eyebrow as his charge clumsily poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Uh, Severus, you are sure you can’t get into trouble for this, right?” Despite having heard several times that everything would be all right, Harry couldn’t help but worry.

Severus simply crooked a finger at the worried young man and waited for Harry to obey the summons. When Harry had come up to Severus, the potions master lightly placed his hands on Harry’s arms. “Yes, it will be all right. And before you ask yet again, yes, I am sure that I wish to go through with this. Now, stop fretting. I do believe that you have homework that is demanding your attention? Right. I would suggest that you spend this afternoon up in the Gryffindor common room. That way you won’t have the chance to mope around these rooms while I am gone.”

Smiling shyly, Harry nodded his acquiescence. He trusted Severus and knew that Professor Dumbledore would keep both him and Remus in line.

 

As soon as lunch was finished, Severus met with the headmaster and Remus Lupin. While he somewhat resented the lycanthrope’s presence, he did understand that the man felt the need to be a part of the proceedings. Albus nodded to the two determined men and held out a headless baby doll. The two placed their hands upon the old toy and immediately felt the characteristic pull of a port key.

The three powerful wizards found themselves in a quiet alley near Privet Drive. Albus led the men to the front door of the Dursleys’ house. Severus idly wondered why none of the muggles paid any attention to them with their wizards garb but soon realized that Albus must have cast a ‘Notice Me Not’ spell on them.

Albus reached up and pushed a button near the door of the house. Looking around, Severus noted that the house was very much like the houses on either side. How could one find one’s own home, he wondered?

After a few moments the door was opened by a tall thin woman. She immediately shrank back when she saw the men at the door. “V-Vernon, come quickly,” she shrieked. 

“What is so damned important that you have to bother me Petunia?” came the disgruntled voice from the next room.

Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement when he saw the owner of the voice come into view. The man was huge. At least his assertion to Harry that he couldn’t have possible fought off the man was affirmed. Oh, yes, he was definitely going to enjoy hurting these muggles.

“Forgive me my dear lady, but we are here on a matter of some import,” the headmaster of Hogwarts intoned. “You will allow us to enter your home as we need to settle a dispute regarding Harry Potter, the young man whom you and your husband were left in charge of. He was left in your care with the understanding that you would do all in your power to protect and nourish him.”

Wordlessly, Petunia Dursley stepped aside so the strange men could enter. The tall dark man sneered at her as he passed while the thin greying man seemed to growl at her. As they approached the huge man blocking the sparse hallway the wizards were amused as he backed off, sputtering as he stumbled away. 

The wizards followed the visibly upset man into what appeared to be the living room of the house. Timidly his muggle wife followed. Once all were in the tackily decorated room the headmaster spoke again. “It has come to our attention that while in your care, Harry Potter was often neglected and abused. The charges against you are that you and your husband did knowingly and willingly overwork, beat and neglect to feed your nephew.” At this the old wizard gave a hard look to the two before him. “As if that were not bad enough, Vernon Dursley, you went so far as to rape the young man.”

Petunia had been pale but when she heard the last allegation she found that her legs would no longer support her. She sank onto the cheap sofa and gasped, “Oh, Vernon, tell me that they are lying. Please, tell me you would never do such a thing.”

Vernon Dursley had the audacity to try to bluster his way out of this predicament. “Now, Petunia, my dear. Why would I ever want to soil myself on that freak. And any way, he wasn’t that good anyway.” Too late, the massive creature realized what he had admitted. 

For the first time Severus spoke, “So Mr. Dursley,” the name dripping like venom from his lips, “you admit that you defiled an innocent child.” It was all that the potions master could do to stop from blasting the muggle to the depths of hell then and there.

“Oh, uh, no, of course not. What kind of person do you take me for?” the belligerent man shakily asked.

“Well, Mr. Dursley, I take you for the kind of person who would take advantage of a young man who was without the benefit of magic and the ability to defend against yourself. I imagine that you found it quite pleasurable to grab said young man out of his shower and to force him to touch you in decidedly sexual ways and then to roughly take the young man against his wishes. I hope you enjoyed it, Dursley, because I assure you that will be the last time you will look upon a sexual encounter with anything resembling pleasure.” Severus spat at the feet of the oversized muggle cowering in front of him.

“Now, Severus, please calm down. Mr. Dursley will be punished, but you know as well as I that there is to be no long term harm done,” Albus quietly spoke to his potions master. Looking over at Remus, the old wizard knew that he had quite a task before him in keeping the two volatile men under control.

Petunia Dursley held one thin hand to her chest as she surveyed the scene in front of her. She simply could not believe that her wonderful husband would have done what those wizards were claiming. Finally she found the nerve to speak up. “Excuse me, but did that ungrateful boy tell you these stories? If so, then you must know that he was lying. He blamed a house elf for an incident here a few years ago and then when he attacked our dear Dudley two years ago he blamed dementors. So you see; the boy simply cannot be trusted to tell the truth.” Satisfied with her comment, the woman sat back with a smug expression on her pinched face.

Remus Lupin had heard enough of this garbage. He could feel the wolf rising in him, telling him to protect his family. “You never could stand it that Lily was the one with the gift of magic instead of you. And now you take out your jealousy on an innocent boy. Harry has never done anything but try to help others in his life. All he ever wanted and needed from you was a little bit of love, but you were too blinded by your hatred of your sister to give it to him. You know as well as I do that Harry is not a liar. You would have to look far and wide to find anyone as honest as him.” By now Remus was seething with anger. As he panted in his rage he glanced over to see Severus giving him an appreciative look.

Chuckling slightly at the ferocious and protective attitudes of his two companions, Albus Dumbledore once again took charge of the situation. “Your guilt has already been decided and so has your punishment. As Professor Snape is acting as Harry’s guardian, it is his prerogative to apply the punishment. You should know that he has chosen the ‘Retroago Tortare’ curse. This curse will make you both feel all the pain that you have inflicted on Harry over the years. Of course, the catch – I do believe that is how you muggles say it? – is that you will feel all of his pain all at once. I can guarantee that this will be quite painful for you both, though perhaps more so for you Mr. Dursley. Well, now that we have that all settled; Severus, are you ready to administer the curse?”

The formidable potions master drew himself up to his full height and answered with a malicious gleam in his eyes. If the two muggles in front of him had been frightened before; now they were absolutely terrified. The tall, dark man pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Dursleys and snarled, “Retroago Tortare!”

Petunia Dursley screamed and felt her body spasm with pain. Vernon Dursley swore and collapsed onto the floor writhing in agony. Blood began to seep down his legs and bruises formed on his face and chest. His hands convulsed and his limbs twitched in agony. He gasped as if his lungs were unable to take in air and he struggled to breathe. It felt as if his ribs were being broken as he lay there wheezing. Only after several interminable minutes during which both Dursleys thought they were going to die from this experience did the pain finally begin to subside. 

The dark haired so-called Death Eater smirked in grim amusement as he watched his victims react to feeling the treatment they had given their nephew. This could never take away Harry’s pain, but it was satisfying in a morbid sense to be able to avenge his Harry. All Severus could do now was to try to find a way to make sure that Harry would never again have to again suffer like this. Severus knew that even if he could never have the young wizard, he still would do everything within his power to help and protect him.

Remus smiled grimly as he looked on at the people who had hurt the young man he considered to be his family, his pack. No one would ever hurt Harry again if he had anything to say about it. While Remus was a normally a gentle man, he most definitely would defend any member of his family to the death.

The twinkle was noticeably absent from Albus Dumbledore’s eyes. It gave him no pleasure to have to inflict pain on anyone. He had faced down the evil wizard Grindelwald years ago and even though destroying him had made the world a safer place, he had felt no joy at having to hurt the dark wizard.

The muggles continued sobbing loudly on the floor where each had fallen. “Gentlemen, I do believe that we have accomplished what we set out to do,” Albus gave each man a pointed look. He wanted each to understand that this ended the punishment and that he expected everyone to move on from here.

“And as for you two,” the headmaster sternly looked down at the still sobbing creatures on the floor, “Harry will never be coming back here and you will do well to remember that there are always repercussions to your actions. We trusted you with an innocent child and you not only failed to protect him but you actively sought to cause harm to him. Harry is what he is and he deserved much better than he received from you. And now we bid you ‘good-bye’. I don’t expect to ever see or hear from you again.” Albus made to turn away but then stopped. “Oh, and by the way, all the wards and protections on your family and your house are now lifted. We will no longer protect you.”

The younger wizards each nodded and grimly they followed the venerable wizard out into the hallway and then out the door of the insipid muggle domicile. Albus silently recast the ‘Notice Me Not’ spell on them and the wizards made their way through the nondescript neighborhood to reach their port key location. Albus bent and picked up the abused baby doll and when the others reached out to touch the toy they again felt the pull of the port key. 

Each man blinked at the light change as they were once again ensconced in the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts. “Well, gentlemen, I do believe that that went rather well, don’t you think?” Albus brightly said as the familiar twinkle was once again apparent in his eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes and snorted. “As you say, Headmaster. Now if you do not mind, I have a young man who is rather anxious about this entire situation waiting for me in my chambers.”

“Ah, Severus, if you don’t mind, may I accompany you to see Harry?” Remus innocently asked.

“If you insist, Lupin. Understand that I only grant this because I know that Ha – Potter would like to see you,” the irritable potions master reluctantly agreed.

“Of course, Severus. As you say,” Remus couldn’t help but notice that Severus had slipped on Harry’s name. He found himself wondering what was going on between the two men as he followed Severus Snape down to the dungeons of Hogwarts.

Albus watched as the two men left his office and sat tiredly at his desk. Fawkes gave a soft trill and the old man wearily smiled. “Yes, my friend. Things are indeed complicated when love is involved, isn’t it?”

 

Harry had quickly decided that he couldn’t stand the noise in the Gryffindor common room. At the earliest moment he excused himself to return to his rooms in the dungeons.   
Tired of pacing the small sitting room, Harry found himself looking for the umpteenth time at the wizarding clock over the mantel. The hand for Severus was still on ‘torturing muggles’. Harry sighed. He just wanted this whole thing over with. As many times as Severus had told him that it wasn’t his fault, Harry still felt responsible. Finally he felt the wards dropping at the door and without a thought he launched himself into his mentor’s arms as soon as Severus entered the room.

“Oh, Severus, I am so glad you are back. Are you all right? Did everything go well?” the young man nervously asked.

Severus braced himself when he realized what Harry was going to do. Aware of Lupin’s presence, he self-consciously put his arms around the young man. “Everything is fine, Harry. We punished your relatives and they will never hurt you again. Now if you please, I would be much obliged if I could breathe once more. Remus Lupin has come down to see you and I do believe that he would be happier if you were not wrapped around me while he visits with you.”

Harry felt a blush creep up his face as he realized that he and Severus were not alone. Reluctantly he untangled himself from his professor and turned towards his new godfather. “Uh, hi, Moony. I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. So, uh, are you ok and all?” Harry nervously asked. He hadn’t meant for anyone else to see him hugging Severus.

Remus was at first shocked and then amused as he watched the emotional young wizard run to Severus. He quirked an eyebrow as he pondered again what the relationship between student and teacher might be. “Harry, yes, everything is fine as Severus said. There is nothing to worry about now. I only came down to make sure that you were ok, but I see that you have been well taken care of here. As it is, I only have a few minutes, so I just wanted to say hello and if you need anything please owl me.” Remus turned back to Severus who was quite obviously trying to regain his cool, detached composure. “Severus, that goes for you as well. After all, we are on the same side, and well, we have been through a lot with each other. So I suppose that would make us almost like family.”  
Remus smiled as Severus recoiled at the familiarity of that statement.

“I do believe that you are prone to maudlin romanticisms, Lupin,” was all the potions master could grind out. He watched as the werewolf turned and walked down the corridor and listened as the man’s grating laughter faded away. Silently he turned around and gazed at his young roommate who was grinning at him. Severus found a slight smile gracing his own face and he silently held out his arms to the young man. Harry gratefully went to the older wizard and as the strong arms wrapped around him Harry knew that he had never felt safer in his life.

 

After the traumatic events of the past week, the two men found life settling down once more. Classes, while often boring, were a reassurance that some things in life were in fact normal. Classmates were still sometimes funny, sometimes idiotic, and sometimes brilliant. Students were still annoying, imbecilic, and annoying. Coworkers were still annoying, nosy and annoying. In short, in many ways life went on as usual. The only things that had changed, it seemed, were the hearts of two men, somewhat separated in years, somewhat different, but more alike than they had even yet realized.


	19. Learning to Live

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

Author makes puppy eyes. Please review and let me know what you think.

 

Chapter 19 Learning to Live

The days turned into weeks and Harry thought that he had never been happier in his life. Being near Severus gave him a great sense of peace although he did often find himself wishing for more. Nights were still lonely, but Harry was determined to not bother Severus. His dreams were often full of love and lovemaking with the older wizard. 

Sometimes Harry thought that he was just imagining things, but he often thought that there seemed to be more physical contact with his mentor lately. A brush of an arm here, a soft touch of a hand there. Sometimes fingers would linger a tad too long when handing over an item. Harry often thought that he could feel the burning gaze of his professor on him when they were working in the sitting room. But when he looked up, he would be disappointed to find that Severus seemed to be diligently working on grading essays. Still the illusion of comfort and caring prevailed and Harry was mostly content.

Only in the deep of night would Harry feel the incessant pull of reality. The knowledge lingered that this arrangement was at best temporary. The knowledge that the intimacy he had been holding onto so strongly was not real. That Severus didn’t really love him, that Harry didn’t really belong in these rooms, that he would have to eventually leave this fantasy life.

It was only at times like this, alone in his bed, that Harry allowed the tears to fall. It now didn’t matter to Harry that everyone only seemed to see the Boy-Who-Lived. All that mattered to him now was whether Severus could ever see him as someone he could love. If only he could ever love Harry as much as Harry loved him. For the first time Harry realized that there was only one person in life whose opinion mattered to him. Severus. The rest of the world could think him a raving lunatic, but if Severus believed in him, then it was ok.

 

Severus could never remember being happier. Indeed, he wasn’t even sure that he had ever felt such an emotion. And he certainly didn’t need a seer to know that the reason for this mood happened to be sleeping in the guest room in his chambers. Yes, Severus felt happy and he knew that he wanted to stay that way.

Try as he might, he had still found himself touching Harry at every opportunity. Often it was just a brush of an arm or the touching of fingers, but Severus found that he could not help himself. It was as if he were compelled to touch Harry. But, if his suspicion were true, then it could very well be that he actually needed the physical contact. Severus had felt for some time now that he and Harry were soul mates. That meant that not only did Severus love Harry, but that he actually needed him. The animus iugum, or soul bond, dictated that the souls involved must meet and mate. Only together could the two be made whole. Severus had often thought that he had felt incomplete, but he had always put that feeling down to the circumstances of his life. He had never before dared to consider that there was someone out there who was his mate.

The Slytherin in him could not be kept down. If he and Harry were destined to be soul mates then he had to find a way to convince the young wizard that there was something between them. Severus stretched in his chair. Grading mediocre essays had never before seemed so brainless. There were more important things on the potions master’s mind at the moment. Like how to find a way into Harry Potter’s heart. Severus now understood that he could not turn from this path. He had to have Harry or he would wither and die. Not even the Dark Lord could stop him from trying to claim his loved one.

 

The two men could often be found working in Severus’ sitting room. While the potions master graded papers and fussed over the inadequacies of the students’ answers Harry would be sprawled out on the floor or on the comfortable sofa. With the NEWT’s coming up at the end of the school year he and the other seventh years were struggling to get through all of their notes and revisions. In addition to his regular studies Harry also was spending many hours training with Severus. He had quickly found that he enjoyed working with the strict teacher and that every once in a while he could even best the man in dueling.

Severus was pleased to see that Harry was putting so much effort into his studies as well as his training. Occlumency training was also progressing quite well since the two had managed to put aside their previous rancor. Often the men would discuss the past week’s lessons and Severus would offer insights to any problems Harry might have had in a particular subject. Harry was surprised at the depth of knowledge that his mentor had in the many different disciplines. He found that he was able to understand much more in many of his classes once Severus would explain some of the theory behind the problems. Harry also realized that he was now enjoying potions, partly because he was no longer intimidated by his professor. It also seemed as if the Slytherins were behaving themselves a little more lately.

Then one day Harry found that he had actually finished his work early and that he had extra time on his hands. While he still missed being able to play quidditch since he was still under a life-long ban from the sport, he definitely appreciated having more time for his studies and himself. On one of these particular days he saw that while he might have finished his work, Severus was far from being finished with the grading of essays and tests. Shyly Harry offered his help, half expecting to be turned down or worse ridiculed. To his amazement the potions master readily agreed to allow Harry to grade the lower years’ essays and tests. Thus the two were able to forge another link in their relationship. 

For his part, Severus was amazed at the aptitude of his charge. He began to understand that Harry knew far more about potions than he had ever shown in class. One day Severus had finally let his curiosity out and had questioned the young man. He was surprised and a little dismayed to find out that he himself along with some of his Slytherins were the cause of so many failures in his classes. Severus realized that he should have anticipated that being the Boy Who Lived, Harry would be a favorite target of some of the more malicious students in his house. In his own subtle way, he let the members of his house know that sabotage in his classroom would no longer be welcome.   
Laying aside the last of the essays, Severus stretched his tired back. He glanced over to see that Harry had his books closed and had his head resting back against the sofa. He smiled slightly at the relaxed pose of the man he had come to love. 

Harry felt the weight of Severus’ eyes on him and slowly opened his own. He smiled back at the man sitting so serenely at the desk. 

Severus cleared his throat as he tried to figure out how to broach this subject. At the last staff meeting all the teachers had once again been reminded to speak with their respective students regarding career plans. This subject was a delicate one for Severus. While he knew that Harry had to go on in his life, he was very much aware that in all likelihood that meant Harry leaving Hogwarts and him. 

“Harry, have you given any more thought to your plans after Hogwarts?” Severus decided that the best approach was to simply ask the question. That didn’t mean he would have to like any of the answers he might hear though. 

“Well, sir, back in my fifth year I had said that I wanted to become an auror,” Harry answered thoughtfully.

“But...” prompted the potions master.

“But the truth is that I really only said that to upset Madame Umbridge. She would have done anything to hurt me and to dishearten me. And now I have come to realize that I do not like the idea of having to hurt anyone. To tell the truth sir, I think that I would much rather help people. Perhaps become a healer or something like that.” Harry trailed off, unsure of himself once again.

“Having looked over your grades from all of your classes, I do believe that that is an attainable goal, Harry. You would of course need to focus on potions, Herbology, charms and defense against the dark arts. However, I have noted that you seem to be particularly proficient in all of those subjects. I am glad to note that since we have worked out your past problems in potions that your scores have risen in that subject as well. Therefore, I can see no reason why you could not pursue that line of work in your future. If you would like, I could speak with Madame Pomfrey and see if she would like your help in the infirmary from time to time.” The potions master sat back and carefully watched his student’s face.

“Thank you, but we are of course assuming that I will have a future,” Harry said disconsolately. 

“Harry, tell me what are you thinking,” Severus prodded.

The young man ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “Well, I guess that often I find myself even wondering if I will survive to graduate, let alone have a career. Sometimes I think that my sole purpose in life is to face Voldemort. And I have no guarantee at all that I will survive that encounter. So really, this means that all this planning for my future might just as well be a waste of time and energy.”

“Harry, listen to me. You cannot go on thinking like that. Thoughts like that will surely get you killed. You have to believe that you will survive and that you will have a future. You must focus on that. So we will begin training you to become a healer. You have a great capacity for empathy and a great deal of power which can be used to heal those who would come to you for help.” Severus allowed a rare smile to grace his face. “And besides that, young man, there are a great many people who are counting on your continuing presence in their lives. As much as it pains me to say, I must count myself among that number,” Severus finished wryly.

The young man sat up as he heard the last part. “Do you really mean that Severus? Or are you just doing your job for Professor Dumbledore and making sure that I will be able to face and defeat Voldemort like a good little puppet?” 

“Harry, yes I mean it and no, I am not just doing this for the headmaster. These past few weeks I have had to reevaluate my perceptions of you and I have come to realize that you are indeed worthy of all the accolades being thrown at your feet. You are an exceptional young man and I have enjoyed getting to know you. You must understand, Harry, that I do not like being proven wrong and that I rarely let anyone get close to me. Too often in the past I have been hurt by those who would have me think that they had only my best interests at heart. So I learned the hard way to be wary of others. But in spite of my best intentions, somehow you snuck in under my defenses. I find that I no longer resent you and I know now that your life was like mine in that it was far from ideal. The more I learn about you, Harry Potter, the more I realize that you and I are very much alike. And I do not want you to have to suffer the same fate as I,” the potions master finished as he sat back in his uncomfortable wooden chair.

Harry sat stunned for a moment. “Wow, sir, I never thought I would hear those words coming from you. I know that you hated my father and after what I saw in your pensieve I can’t say that I blame you. But I guess I gave up thinking that you could ever come to like me for me,” Harry confessed. 

“Yes, well we have had our share of conflicts these past few years, haven’t we? But the truth is that I never really disliked you. It is true that at first I was only too willing to believe that you would be just like your father and I did dislike how everyone fawned over you. I felt then as I do today that you needed a strong hand to guide you instead of you being allowed to run amok. I think that we both realize that the headmaster had his reasons for permitting and even encouraging your little escapades, but as I often spent much time and energy trying to protect you, I never really appreciated his reasons.”

“You have done much to help me over the years, Severus. And I know that I have often been less than grateful for all of your help. I can’t tell you how much I value your opinion. I have known for some time now that you have had to do and say things that you didn’t necessarily mean, but it still hurt sometimes. I hope that we can be friends someday also,” Harry finished shyly.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the young man. “Well, Harry, if we are not friends, I am not sure what you would call us. I find that I can tolerate your presence as well as I can tolerate anyone else’s. I also find that you actually do have a brain in that head of yours and that you are indeed capable of using it when you see fit. In fact, I have often found myself enjoying our conversations as of late.” The snarky professor routine was ruined as Severus found that he could not keep from smiling as he said this. 

He watched as Harry tried not to laugh at the incongruity of the severe words and obviously friendly meaning behind those words. Finally it became too much for the younger wizard and he laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Never before had Harry ever thought that he could feel so comfortable in his potions master’s presence. As his laughter tapered off, Harry was amazed at seeing the smile on Severus’ face. There was a smile gracing the older man’s lips and a warm light playing in his eyes. At that moment, Harry thought he had never before seen such a beautiful face.


	20. The Consequences of Treachery

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 20 The Consequences of Treachery

The Christmas holidays were quickly approaching and since Harry could not return to the Dursleys the headmaster felt that this time could be well spent in extra training. Harry had no real objections because he had learned that his friends were all going home for Christmas this year. Severus had no real objections because in truth he was just happy to be able to spend more time with Harry.

What none of them could have anticipated was that there were some who were watching them and they had come to their own conclusions about the relationship. Blaise Zabini had been under orders from his father to keep an eye on his head of house. What he had seen these past few months was a man who seemed to be entirely too friendly with his master’s enemy. Blaise saw a man who seemed to be running on his own agenda. That would never do when the master preferred to be the one solely in charge.

So of course, being the dutiful son and junior Death Eater that he was, Blaise reported that the potions master bore careful watching. His father had his own ambitions and he quickly secured an audience with the Dark Lord. He hoped that in revealing a possible traitor that he could advance in the ranks and enter into the inner circle of Death Eaters. In truth the senior Zabini also would take great pleasure in bringing down Severus Snape. The man had bested him in every subject in school while spurning any attempts at friendship and had even managed to be his Lord’s favorite pet for all these years. To say the least, Giorgio Zabini was jealous of the potions master. But now finally, thanks to his son, he had the means to destroy that man.

 

The last of the children heading home for the holidays trudged out the castle’s main doors. Severus let go the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Finally, he would be able to spend most of his days with Harry. Yes, they were supposed to be using all that extra time training for battle against the Dark Lord, but still it was time being spent with his love. Severus just wished he had the nerve to tell the young man how he felt about him. There truly was a reason why the sorting hat had not put him in Gryffindor, though. Severus would only admit it under pain of death, but the truth was that he was afraid of being rejected. The nightmares where he would tell Harry of his feelings, only to have the young wizard laugh in his face were difficult enough to face. Severus did not think he could survive an actual rejection from the man he loved.

 

Harry gave a last wave to his friends, wishing them a Happy Christmas and turned back to the castle. Though it was mid December, the weather was quite mild and so he had only his school cloak on. Harry frowned as yet another yawn threatened to break loose. He had not slept well in days now. The young man wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew that something was wrong. Somehow or someway, something was going to happen and he knew that he would not like it. Yesterday he had tried to speak to Professor Dumbledore about it, but the old man had just smiled and said that he was sure that everything would be all right in the end. Harry had thought about talking to Severus but the man often seemed to be in his own world and in the end Harry didn’t have the heart to worry the man further.

 

Supper that evening in the Great Hall was a quiet affair with only a handful of students staying. None of those happened to be Gryffindors for once, and only two underclass Slytherins stayed as well. Harry had the opportunity to sit next to his mentor and he gladly took advantage of that. Even if nothing else could happen he could be happy for a little while at least.

 

Severus and Harry made the journey back down to the dungeons in silence. In spite of that neither man felt awkward. They both were relishing the quiet of the castle and the nearness of each others company. Severus had just reached his door to give the password when he gasped in pain. Harry looked in alarm at the man and instantly understood. A summons. He felt the unpleasant burn in his scar as well. Knowing that Severus could never be dissuaded, Harry nodded to the man and followed him into the chambers. Severus quickly went into his room to grab his Death Eater robe and mask and returned.

“Severus, please be careful,” Harry pleaded. “I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t come back.”

“Oh, I would have thought that you would have been the first to throw a party,” the potions master wryly commented.

“You know that is not true, sir. Just please take care of yourself and come back. I will let the headmaster know that you have been summoned.” Harry wanted to say more, but he knew that this was neither the time nor the place.

He watched as his love swiftly exited the rooms. Harry collapsed onto the sofa and placed his head in his hands. The feeling that everything was going to go horribly wrong had only gotten stronger when he saw that Severus had been summoned. Remembering his promise to alert Albus, Harry stood and grabbed a handful of powder from the pot on the mantel. 

“The Headmaster’s office,” he called as he threw the glittering powder into the fire.

“Harry, my dear boy. What may I do for you?” came the voice of the headmaster through the flames.

Harry answered, trying to calm his shaking voice, “Sir, Professor Snape was just summoned and he has left.” Harry paused a moment, unsure of how to say the next bit. “Sir, I think he is in danger. I know that I don’t have proof, but it’s just this awful feeling that won’t go away.”

“Alright, Harry. I will keep an eye and an ear out and we will see what happens. Unfortunately, there is little more that we can do now,” the headmaster conceded.

“Thank you sir, I guess that’s the best we can do now. I just wish he didn’t have to go at all.” Harry withdrew from the fire, breaking the communication.

 

Late that night, Severus still hadn’t returned and the unease that Harry felt kept getting worse. He sat on the sofa waiting for his mentor’s return, his eyelids drooping and several times Harry felt himself slipping into sleep. Finally he gave into the temptation and closed his eyes.

Harry found himself back in that large, dark room surrounded by robed figures. He watched in horror as a man was being tortured in the center of the ring. 

“Ssssee, my faithful followersss, thisss isss what happensss when one betraysss me.” 

Harry recognized that slimy sibilant tongue as belonging to Voldemort. He tried to see who the man was who was being tortured so but he had the sinking feeling that he already knew. 

“Sseverusss, my dear, unfaithful pet. Did I not treat you well? Did I not offer you pleasuresss of the flesh?” The insipid tones of the snake master sent an unpleasant shiver up the nerves of all present. It was never nice to see the Dark Lord punish a follower. Even for the most hardened of his followers the only joy to be found in such a situation was the realization that they were not the center of attention.

It was only with a determination born of love and compassion that enabled Harry to break free of the vision. He gasped as he awoke and found that his face was wet. Harry knew that there was no time to alert the headmaster or anyone else if he was going to be able to save Severus. Harry ran into his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak and making sure he had his wand he ran out of the chambers and made for the front doors of the castle. Harry didn’t think he had ever run so fast in his life as he made his way to the front gates of the school grounds. Once past those, he would be able to apparate to Severus. He concentrated on his love until he was sure that he could go directly to the man.

Harry faintly heard Hagrid call out to him, but the young man ignored the sound and kept running. Harry stopped for only a heartbeat as he passed the gates and with a conscious thought to reach Severus he disapparated to the location of his love and the slimy snake. With a quiet pop Harry found himself in a dark corner of the large chamber that seemed to be Voldemort’s throne room. He silently crept up behind the nearest cloaked figure and muttering a curse under his breath brought down the Death Eater. The others nearby seemed to be too engrossed in the torture playing out before them to notice their downed colleague. 

Harry took a deep breath and standing tall, entered the circle. “All right you worm! Do you want someone to play with? How about me, you slimeball!” 

Voldemort looked up from his latest round of torture against his former pet and smiled evilly when he saw that the newcomer was in fact Harry Potter. “Oh, ssso doesss thisss bother you that I am punishing my pet? But then, you and he are closer than you would like anyone to believe, isn’t that ssso?” the serpent man hissed viciously.

“What he is to me is none of your damned business you freak! All that had better matter to you right now is that you let him go at once. You really don’t want to see me get angry with you,” Harry warned his nemesis.

Voldemort sneered and kicked the potions master in the ribs. “Isss that ssso. Oh you are a brave fool aren’t you? I do sssee that my ssourcesss were correct in that there isss something between you two. That isss just too bad, Harry, for now you will have to watch your lover die…AVADA KED – ah!” he screamed as Harry raised his wand at the monster and shouted his own curse. 

The serpent turned to Harry and quickly threw a curse at the young wizard. Harry nimbly dodged that curse and returned one of his own.

Voldemort saw his loyal servants raise their wands to help defeat the boy and he screamed, “NO, he is mine to kill. Take care of the traitor.”

Harry watched in horror as curse after curse was inflicted upon his love. “You bastards,” he yelled. Leave him alone. It’s me you want. Or are you too afraid of an underage wizard?” he challenged. 

Several of the Death Eaters growled at the dare and tried to throw their hexes at Harry instead of Severus. But somehow the hurt man heaved his body into the line of fire and caught most of the curses meant for his young love. Voldemort turned red and erupted into vitriolic speech at seeing his followers being so easily led astray by the Potter child.

Harry took this split second of opportunity and raised his wand to Voldemort. He yelled the killing curse and watched as the green light enveloped the Dark Lord. Everything seemed to run in slow motion as he saw the creature crumble to the ground before his body disintegrated and dispersed on a magic wind. He saw the Death Eaters stare in amazement and dismay as their seemingly undefeatable leader was destroyed by a mere wisp of a boy. He watched as the panicked men scrambled to leave the room before the Savior of the Wizarding World could destroy them also.

Finally Harry was left alone with the crumpled body of his potions master lying before him. He knelt next to the broken body and gasped for breath. Never had Harry felt this emptiness in his soul before.

“Severus, please be okay. Please, I couldn’t take it if anything happened to you,” the young man managed to grind out between clenched teeth. “Please, my love, I need you. I did it, I destroyed him for you. Severus, you are free from that monster now. Please, please be okay.” Harry felt the sobs that were threatening to erupt from his soul.

Vaguely Harry heard the pops of apparation that signaled the arrival of the aurors and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He felt strong hands trying to pry him away from his beloved Severus, but Harry would not relinquish his hold.

“Harry, my boy, we must get Severus back to Hogwarts if we are to help him.”

Harry dully looked up into the blue eyes of the headmaster. “Please, sir, he cannot die. Don’t let him die.”

“We will do everything we can my child. Everything we can,” the old man promised.

Reluctantly Harry let go of the potions master and allowed them to transport the man back to Hogwarts. “Sir, I need to be with him. Please do not try to keep me from going.”

“Of course, Harry. Go to Severus. I suspect he needs you there more than we need you here,” Albus admitted.

The tired young wizard apparated back to Hogwarts and quickly made his way up to the castle. He ignored all the voices calling out to him as the only thought on his mind was to reach Severus. He skidded to a stop in front of the infirmary doors and paused to catch his breath.

Opening the doors, Harry found the room to be in a state of emergency. Madame Pomfrey was calling out orders as her helpers were scurrying to obey. As Harry approached the bed where his love lay he forced himself to breathe. 

He had never before seen the stern potions master look so pale or drawn. Harry winced as he noticed that the man’s breaths were labored. Severus’ features were pinched and his hands were continually spasming as though he were still in pain.

Harry’s heart wrenched and he sat heavily on the bed next to Severus. He sat quietly as the medi-witch directed her staff to follow her orders. No, he begged silently. Severus, you can’t die on me now. Not now that we are both free of that bastard. Please fight. Please.


	21. Facing Consequences

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

A/N: Many thanks to all who have taken the time to review. It gives me much pleasure to know that others are enjoying my efforts.

 

Chapter 21 Facing Consequences

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hesitantly entered the infirmary of the school. He felt that he already knew the answer to his question but he greatly feared that answer. Severus had been nearly dead when they had finally managed to arrive on the scene. 

And while the old wizard knew that this was often the way of war, he was not willing to accept that he was losing his beloved protégée. For Albus did love Severus as a son. The headmaster had learnt long ago that getting too involved with one’s pawns was never a good idea, but somehow he could never put that theory into practice.

Sadly he looked upon the scene in front of him. The young man on whom so many hopes had been pinned was disconsolately holding onto the still figure lying in the infirmary bed. Albus had to fight back the tears that came unbidden to his eyes.

”Harry, my dear boy, I am so very sorry. There is nothing that we can do for him now. There has simply been too much damage done to his body. You must let him go, Harry. It truly is for the best,” the headmaster of Hogwarts had never felt older as he said these words to the inconsolable young man before him.

“No!” the powerful young wizard cried. “You’re wrong! He can’t die. I won’t let him,” the words trailed off into a sob as Harry clung even more tightly to the battered body in his arms. “You can’t die, Severus. I need you. I love you. Please come back to me.”

Albus felt his heart break at hearing the wrenching words. He had hoped to be able to bring his two favorite boys together, but now this was not to be. The venerable wizard took a deep breath and once again stepped forward to try to pry the grieving young man away from the man who lay on his death bed in the infirmary of Hogwarts.

Just as Albus went to lay his hand on Harry’s shoulder he felt a hand on his own. He turned and looked into the sorrowful eyes of Madame Pomfrey. “No Albus; let him stay with Severus. He needs to be here when it happens.”

The medi-witch turned to Harry. “You may stay here, Harry, but I need to check that you are all right.” Without waiting for a reply, she waved her wand over the distraught figure and announced that aside from some minor cuts and bruises that he would be fine.

 

The headmaster sighed and turned away. Though this night should have brought great joy to him with the news of the final defeat of Lord Voldemort; instead he would be lamenting the passing of his young protégée. 

How quickly everything can go wrong the wizard thought to himself as he slowly made his way back to his office. For the first time in years Albus knew he could find no solace in his beloved lemon drops and he found the empty halls of the great castle to be too cold and too devoid of life. Life; Severus was supposed to be celebrating with his young love over the destruction of his terrible master. But instead he lay broken in a hospital bed with Harry crying over his body. The potions master, ever the hero until the end, had taken the curses meant for Harry. Albus realized with a start that he had reached the door to his office. Funny, he had no clear recollection of the journey as he mourned the brave man he loved like a son.

Sighing heavily, Albus felt Fawkes alight on his shoulder and heard the faint trill of phoenix song. If only he found himself wishing. If only Severus could find the strength to heal from his wounds. But alas, not even phoenix tears could mend the man now. Albus softly stroked his beloved pet as he felt the tears stream down his face and onto his beard.

 

The news that Harry Potter had finally managed to defeat He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was beginning to circulate among the wizarding community. Everywhere wizards were celebrating and singing their praises to the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-You-Know-Who. None had any idea that that very young man was feeling anything but jubilant. They neither knew nor cared that Harry was crying over the broken form of the man he loved.

 

Immediately upon hearing about the events concerning Harry and He-Who-Is-Now-Dead, Ron and Hermione arranged to be returned to Hogwarts. There was no way they could abandon their friend. They were upset to hear that they were denied entrance to the infirmary, but they were determined to be there for when Harry needed them.

The two recently returned students were quietly sitting in the Gryffindor common room and were thinking and worrying about Harry. His two best friends were concerned that they had not seen Harry since his return. They had of course heard the story of his flight through the castle and to the infirmary, but no one was being allowed admittance to the hospital. Ron and Hermione fretted at the rumors that the potions master was dead and that Harry himself was gravely wounded. Finally they decided that they had waited long enough and determined that they would sneak into the infirmary to see Harry, permission or no.

 

Harry pulled himself into the bed and firmly held onto Severus. Nothing and no one could drag him away now. The tears coursed down his face as he howled his pain to the universe. “Why? Didn’t I do what everyone wanted of me? He doesn’t deserve to die. This was supposed to be for him. I did this for him. So he could finally be free of that monster who dared to call himself a lord.” Harry gasped for breath as his sobs wracked his body. All he had ever wanted was lying here in his arms and now his love lay dying. “Why? Please, if there is any justice in this god-forsaken world you won’t let him die on me. I love him and I never got the chance to tell him. Please, God. Please let him live. That’s all I want. He is everything to me.”

The young man brought a gentle hand up to brush the hair out of his beloved’s face. He placed a warm kiss on the dying man’s forehead and continued to rock his Severus in his arms. Harry never realized that he was putting some of his magic into each touch, each caress, each kiss. He only knew that he was finally holding his love.

Harry did not know how long he sat there with Severus in his arms. He only knew that he would never willingly let go. Slowly he began to notice that the sky outside the infirmary windows was lightening. Part of Harry knew that he should let Severus slip quietly into death, but that part was vastly outweighed by his selfish desire to keep his love by his side. Finally, when it seemed to Harry that he could no longer keep the specter of death from his love and that he should do as the headmaster had said, he felt a gasp of breath from the man in his arms.

The disconsolate young man looked down at the man. “Severus. Please let me know that you can hear me. Please, my love, answer me,” Harry begged.

“H…Har…” the gravely injured man tried to say. 

“Yes, Severus; it’s Harry. I’m here. I promise I won’t leave you. But you need to hang on and get stronger. I need you here. The headmaster needs you. Please Severus. Please come back to us. I can’t go on without you. I love you too much to let you go now.”

Harry rained light and tender kisses on the man in his arms as he said these words to him. Harry had nearly lost the man and he had no intentions of ever letting him slip away again. In the moment when Harry had thought all hope was lost he had finally realized that human pride and stubbornness meant nothing when it came to love. He would no longer be afraid to pursue Severus. And now he would do everything in his power to make sure that Severus never had reason to doubt Harry’s feelings.

 

Severus was floating alone in a dark abyss. His body felt weightless and he could feel no pain, where ever he was. Yet something or perhaps someone seemed to be calling to him, reaching to him. As the sound, perhaps a voice, tried to coax him out of the darkness, Severus struggled to rise out of the mire. At last he felt the darkness begin to slip away and he thought he recognized the voice as belonging to Harry. He tried to call out to Harry but his voice did not want to work. Then Severus became aware of the things the man was saying to him; words of love and desire and need. Vaguely the hurt man understood that he must be dreaming these things for his Harry would never say such things to him. But in his warm cocoon Severus decided to let the words wash over him and to accept the words of this dream for now.

He wanted so much to reach out and touch the dream Harry. Severus had yearned for the gentle caress of his young charge for so long now. If only this loving and caring Harry were the real one the potions master found himself thinking. He distantly recalled the torture inflicted upon him and the arrival of the brash young Gryffindor. He felt once again the wave of fear at the thought that Harry had met his death because of him. Severus would have done anything and risked everything in order to protect the man he loved. Gradually the sorely beaten man felt the abyss beckon to him once again and he gratefully accepted the call.

Harry settled into a more comfortable position besides the still potions master. He had no intention of leaving the man he so desperately loved. Stroking the silky tresses, Harry tried to hold onto the hope that the man could pull through and survive. The alternative was simply unthinkable. 

Slowly sleep drifted over the distraught Savior of the Wizarding World and he snuggled closer to his hurt love. Neither saw nor heard the gasps of surprise and shock from the two young students who had snuck into the infirmary in their quest to find their third friend.


	22. This is what I Want

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 22 This is what I Want

Harry slowly awakened and tried to figure out where he was. He knew that he was not in his dorm room and he definitely wasn’t at the Dursleys. He also knew somehow that he wasn’t in his room in Severus’ quarters. So that left only one place. And while he felt the presence of another body next to him, he didn’t think that he was in Severus’ room either. So where was he? And with whom? He carefully opened an eye and saw Severus’ stern face next to him. All right. That answered the second question. Now for the first. Opening both eyes Harry saw that they were in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Suddenly the memories of the past several hours rushed back at him and Harry felt overwhelmed. 

Harry took a deep breath and tried to gather his senses. He had tried to rescue Severus and had somehow succeeded in defeating Voldemort. The question now was whether he had been in time or not to save the man and if he did would insanity set in. 

Looking over at his bedmate, he trembled when he saw how pale and still the potions master lay. Oh, please, he silently begged. Let him be ok. Even if he never wants anything to do with me again, just let him be ok. Truth be told, Harry had never held any hope that his professor could return his feelings, so he knew that if somehow the proud man could be back to his normal self that he would be happy for him. Harry had always felt that he was destined to love the man from afar. He never expected that the potions master or indeed anyone else could ever love him. 

Choking back a sob, Harry brushed back the older man’s hair from his face. “Please, Severus, be ok. I don’t know what I would do with out you. I am sure that you could never feel the same for me, but I do love you and I want only the best for you. I want you to know how I feel about you, but I am afraid. I have everything to lose here and nothing to gain by telling you how I feel about you.” Already the previous evening’s decision to pursue his love was wavering in the harsh light of day. Harry fell back into an exhausted sleep and lay unaware of the happenings in the wizarding world at large. 

 

The matronly medi-witch entered the room and felt a tired but sad smile lift at the corners of her mouth when she saw young Harry lying with his arms around the stern professor. Quietly she went over to examine the hurt man. Truth be told, she was somewhat surprised that Severus had survived the night. A part of her mind wondered if the presence of the young man had something to do with that. Waving her wand over the still comatose man, Madame Pomfrey gasped as she saw the eyes of the potions master open as she was conducting her examination. 

“Severus, can you hear me?” the medi-witch asked quietly. Outwardly while she showed no emotion, inwardly she was elated. This was much more than any had hoped for.

“P-poppy,” the weak man muttered. 

“Yes, Severus, I am here. How are you feeling?”

Severus thought a moment before answering. “Tired. Anyone get the name of the owner of the hippogriff herd?” 

Poppy smiled. “Well, Severus, you must be feeling well enough to be making lame jokes. And don’t worry; no one will know our little secret. I always knew that you were a stubborn man, and never have I been happier for your inner strength. Now, here, take this medicine like a good little potions master.”

It was at that moment that the potions master realized that he was not alone in his hospital bed. He looked down at the face of the exhausted young man next to him and sighed.

“Poppy, has he been here the entire time?” Severus inquired.

“Yes, I am afraid so, Severus. He has refused to leave your side. Even when Professor Dumbledore all but declared you dead, Harry refused to give in. You do know that he cares for you very much, don’t you?”

“I think that I am beginning to see that, Poppy. Can we have some time alone? There are some things that I think are long overdue in being said between us.”

The medi-witch nodded and turned to leave the ward. She smiled as she thought about the ensuing conversation between professor and student.

Weakly, Severus raised a hand and with trembling fingers stroked through his love’s hair. He was amazed at still being alive and he realized that it probably solely owed to the efforts of one Harry Potter. “Harry, Harry, you need to wake up now,” Severus quietly told the young man. 

Harry groggily realized that someone was calling to him. He thought that he should respond, but then again, it was just too comfortable where he was. He felt warm and secure and safe. Harry had only felt that way a couple of times in his life and both of those times he had been in the arms of Severus Snape. He really didn’t want to wake up now to find out that he was in fact alone.

Severus only received a grunt in reply, so he decided to resort to more drastic measures. Softly he pressed his lips to those of the young man in his arms. Sensing an answering need, the potions master deepened the kiss and felt his love stir in reply. Forgetting the initial purpose of his entreaty, Severus quickly lost himself in the soft lips and delicate fragrance of his Harry.

This is heaven, thought the young wizard. There could be no other explanation for the sensations he was feeling. It felt as if his mouth was engulfed by an angel and he was soaring to the very heavens. This was a feeling that he had only imagined in the dark of the night in the loneliness of his bed. This was what he had often believed it might be like to be with his love. With a soft gasp, Harry realized that this was only a dream; that Severus would never want him in that way. Crying out in dismay, the young man reluctantly pulled away, only to feel strong hands hold firmly to him.

Hesitantly, Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the obsidian orbs of the potions master gazing down upon him. “S-sir, wha-what is going on?” Harry swallowed and tried to adopt a nonchalant manner.

“Harry, it is all right. You are safe here,” the professor told his student. “I am okay. You came after me and saved me. You do know that that was a very foolish thing to do, don’t you?”

The savior of the wizarding world smiled up at his professor. “Yeah, but look, it got me you,” he cheekily replied.

“Insolent whelp,” Severus grinned as he replied. “You did it, didn’t you? You destroyed the Dark Lord?”

“Yeah, I did. Se-sir, I did it for you. He was going to kill you, and well, I just couldn’t let that happen. And besides, well, it just seemed to be the right time.” Harry gave a lop-sided grin at this statement.

Severus threw back his head and laughed. 

The young student could only look at his once stoic professor in confusion. “Ok, who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?” Harry questioned.

Smiling down at his love, Severus allowed a rare true smile to grace his lips. “It is me, Harry, my love. You have managed to free me from this torment I have had to suffer all these years. There is nothing in the world I could ever do to repay you.”

Stunned at the choice of words, Harry could only stutter. “Wha-what, sir? Something must be wrong with my brain or my ears. I-I don’t think I could have possibly heard you right.” Inside, Harry felt his heart beginning to break. Did this mean that he was going insane? Did his mind so want the other man to love him that he was beginning to hallucinate and hear only what he wanted to hear?

“Harry, look at me,” the potions master firmly told his young companion. “You did indeed hear me correctly and I meant everything I said. Harry, I love you. I think that somewhere deep down I always knew that we were destined to be together and I instinctively fought against that fate. I didn’t want to fall in love with the young boy who was the son of my childhood antagonist. But, don’t you see, it was already too late. We have always been meant for each other.”

“Do you mean it, Severus? Please, if this is some sort of joke or your idea of revenge against my git of a father; then please tell me now. I couldn’t take it if you were only toying with me. I love you Severus Snape. And although you may not like that, it is the truth. But I promise you that I will leave you alone if that is what you want. I could never willingly hurt you. But I beg of you; please don’t play with my feelings,” the young uncertain and unconfident wizard closed his eyes. He didn’t think that he could survive if this was all just a joke or a way to punish him for his father’s follies. Harry only knew that Severus meant everything to him and he could not bear the thought that he meant absolutely nothing to the older wizard.

“Oh, my love, look at me.” The normally stoic man shakily drew a finger under Harry’s chin and forced the young man to look at him. “Harry, I love you. I never anticipated it happening, but it did and I cannot find it within myself to regret it. You are one of the most valiant and honorable men I have ever known. You make me feel as if I deserve your presence and you make me feel as if I could accomplish anything with you by my side. Do you have any idea of how extraordinary you truly are, my love?”

Bowing his head, Harry still could not believe that this was his potions master who was speaking to him. He felt as if he must be dreaming. After all, intelligent and powerful wizards such as Severus Snape do not fall in love with bumbling and unattractive wizards like him. 

Severus could feel the unrest and the insecurities rolling off his young mate. “Harry, this is where you have to forget everything that those horrible muggles tried to tell you was true. You are an extremely gifted and desirable young man who has much to give. I have come to know you and I realize now how wonderful you truly are.” Finally, the man decided that there were better ways to get his point across to the still uncertain man. 

Slowly the erstwhile Death Eater bent down to the true Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World and captured his lips with his own. Languidly the older man coaxed Harry into accepting his gift and he elatedly sensed the echoing flames of desire stir in the young man. Severus greedily deepened the kiss and moaned when he felt Harry’s arms wrap around his neck. Quickly the two men succumbed to the passion of the kiss and neither could have turned away from these new feelings. Neither had ever felt such absolute rightness before. Neither had ever felt so right in another’s arms before and both knew that there was nowhere else they could ever be again. Love had come at last and found its way home.


	23. Fallout

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 23 Fallout

In the Gryffindor common room two friends sat miserably huddled late at night. They had both witnessed something that neither had ever expected. Sneaking up to the infirmary to try to see their friend Harry, they had instead been treated to the sight of their friend cuddling with the most-feared and hated potions master. 

At any other time they would have laughed if they could have heard the other’s thoughts for they were in fact thinking along the same lines: ‘what had Snape done to Harry to make him act in such a way?’ and ‘what is Harry thinking, hugging the greasy git like that?’ The two friends had had no idea that Harry even knew about sex, let alone sex with another man. But Snape...? Snape!

The two friends looked at one another and sighed. What would they do now? And how would they be able to get their Harry back. As far as Ron was concerned, this could only mean that Snape had somehow put a spell on his best friend. Hermione however, was thinking along the lines that Harry was so starved for affection that he would cling to the first person who showed him any kind of attention. But both decided in their minds that Harry needed to be saved from the ‘greasy git’.

 

The morning sun shone brightly in through the high windows of the Hogwarts infirmary. Madame Pomfrey briskly walked down the center aisle of the hospital until she reached the bed where Severus Snape and his young student lay entwined together. She loudly cleared her throat and firmly set down her tray of potions upon the bedside table. 

The potions master gingerly opened an eye and looked up at the stern-faced witch. “Poppy, is something bothering you this morning?” he tiredly asked.

“Well, Severus, as giddy with glee as I am over your recovery from your injuries, I must say that it would be highly inappropriate for anyone else to see your student lying there with you.” The medi-witch managed to not even twitch a lip as she said all this.

“Yes, Poppy, I can tell that you are ‘giddy with glee’ from the joyful expression on your face,” the man drolly told her.

At this comment the medi-witch actually smiled. “Yes, Severus, I can see that you are truly going to be all right now. Your particular brand of humor is back in full force, isn’t it? But I am serious when I say that it would be better if no one else saw Harry in bed with you. There would be too many questions that would need answers at this point, if you understand me.”

Nodding, the older man gently prodded his bed companion. “Harry, you need to wake up now. It is morning and you did it. You saved me from the Dark Lord. I am going to be okay.”

The young wizard grumbled in his sleep and tried to snuggle closer to the warm body lying next to him. But once again Severus nudged him and then finally decided to try to awaken his love by kissing him.

“Hmm, wha…” Harry sleepily replied to the gentle lips lapping at his own. He then opened his eyes to see Severus looking down upon him. “Sev, you are okay!” Harry felt the last vestiges of sleep leave him as he gazed on the man he loved.

The older man chuckled slightly and grinned down at his bed mate. “Yes, Mr. Potter, as I have been trying to tell you, I am indeed all right and yet you have somehow managed in your usual bumbling Gryffindor way to defeat the Dark Lord.” However, the effect was somewhat lost as the stern professor could not quite master a proper sneer.

The young Gryffindor had the cheek to respond to his professor by saying, “Oh, yes, I can tell that you are heartily disappointed in me by the fact that you had your tongue down my throat a minute ago.”

At this, Severus threw back his head and laughed outright. “All right, Harry, this time I will cede defeat to you. In spite of the fact that you risked yourself to save me, I owe you everything.”

Harry frowned, “So this is what this is? You are just being like this with me because you think that you owe me? Well, I’ll do you a favor and tell you that you needn’t bother.” Harry reluctantly pulled away and tried to make his escape. He really couldn’t handle this. He only wanted the older wizard to want him for himself, not because he felt an obligation to.

“Harry, you misunderstand. I have wanted you long before you defeated the Dark Lord. I didn’t mean for you to think that I am only saying these things because I feel I have to. Harry, I never meant for it to happen, but somehow I fell in love with you. I will of course understand if you want nothing to do with me.” Here Severus paused. He knew that he was mucking this all up. But, hell, he had no experience with any kind of relationship and he was truly out of his depths here. He closed his eyes and prayed that his Harry could somehow see beyond his foolishness and see the heart of the man before him.

“Sev – sir, do you mean it?” the true hero of the wizarding world asked quietly.

“Only if you stop calling me sir,” Severus replied as gently as he was capable of. He smiled shyly down at Harry. “Please forgive me Harry, for being a complete arse.” Severus sighed, “Do you think that we can try again?”

Harry smirked up at his favorite snarky git of a teacher and replied, “I’m ok if you are.” Harry gently caressed the face of the man he loved more than anything else.

 

Albus tiredly found his feet leading him back toward the Hogwarts infirmary. He had not heard from Madame Pomfrey since he left the ward last night. The headmaster could find little comfort in the fact that that meant that Severus had not yet died. He could only hope that young Harry would be able to overcome this loss.

Sighing heavily, the old wizard paused as he faced the hospital doors. He steeled himself and slowly pushed open the doors to face what was the inevitable. Albus looked up to see the medi-witch smiling over at her patient and following her gaze he saw Harry stroking the face of the potions master.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at the headmaster and nodded. “Yes, Albus, he has indeed recovered. As you can see, he and Harry are in the process of getting reacquainted.”

The mad twinkle returned to the eyes of the headmaster. “Oh, my dear, dear boy, I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you both sitting there alive and well. My dear Severus, if anyone ever deserved to be happy it is you. May I assume by your embrace that you two have finally found one another?” Albus asked innocently.

“Yes, indeed, Headmaster, I do believe that Mr. Potter and I have reached a certain understanding.”

The younger man laughed, “If by that, Sev, you mean that we now know that we love each other; then I definitely agree.”

“Well, then, this most certainly is cause for celebration. I must say, Severus, that I held very little hope for your recovery when I left here last evening. It does seem as if Harry’s love and devotion were quite instrumental in pulling you through your crisis.” The headmaster paused for a moment as the glimmer in his eyes dimmed, “However, there are still those out there who would gladly see harm come to either one of you. We will have to be diligent in keeping an eye out for fugitive Death Eaters as well as the Death Eaters’ children who attend Hogwarts.”

Both men solemnly nodded in agreement. While it would have been nice to think that with the Dark Lord gone that all their troubles would be over, that was a quick way to an early grave. 

Tiredly, Albus sat in the chair next to the bed holding the two men. “I am afraid to say that it seems that we will also have trouble with the Ministry.”

Harry gasped and couldn’t help but blurt, “Why? What could they possibly complain about?”

“My dear boy, the rumors are already flying that Severus was part of the plot to lure you to Lord Voldemort. There are some who would very much like to see Severus sent to Azkaban along with the other Death Eaters.”

Severus sighed as he heard Harry growl. Harry held on even more tightly to Severus. “Sir, that is just ridiculous! You know as well as I do that Severus was never really a supporter of Voldemort! We can’t let them do this to him.” Taking a deep, calming breath, the young man turned to his love and said, “No matter what it takes, Severus, I will do what ever it takes to clear your name and to get those idiots to recognize your many contributions in the fight against Voldemort. They will not get away with marking you as the bad guy.”

“Yes, Harry, we will of course use all the resources at our disposal in order to exonerate our potions master. You were able to destroy the darkest wizard our world has ever seen and I have no doubt that working together, we will be able to withstand some simple bureaucratic fools. But now, I do believe that the two of you need your rest and I think it would be best if for at least now, that your relationship be kept quiet.” 

Albus smiled as he rose to leave the infirmary. His mood was definitely much lighter than when he had entered the room earlier. Yes, he thought to himself. It is interesting how quickly life can change.


	24. Friends, Enemies, Idiots and Schemes

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 24 Friends, Enemies, Idiots and Schemes

Two-thirds of the ‘golden trio’ sat in the Gryffindor common room plotting. They were determined to bring back their friend from the madness in which he was ensnared. Though both had their own line of reasoning, both could agree that Harry could never willingly align himself with the potions master.

Hermione was determinedly trying to convince Ron that Harry needed to be ‘detoxed’. Of course, Ron had no idea what Hermione was talking about and simply looked at her as if she had grown a third head.

Sighing, the bookworm patiently explained to the pure-blood wizard that to ‘detox’ meant to rid the body of a toxin or a poison. After much time and much patience, Hermione was finally able to get her idea across to Ron.

“Okay, so we need to detax Harry, so how do we do that?” the befuddled young man asked.

“That’s detox, Ron. And the way we do that is to get him away from Professor Snape. Once he is out of the professor’s control, he will come to his senses. And then we will have our Harry back. And once he is back he will be grateful to us for saving him from this situation.” Hermione sat back with a smug smile. 

“Okay, so we kidnap our best friend so we can defox him; but where do we take him so he is safe from Snape?”

“Ronald, it is detox, d-e-t-o-x. And it is simple. We take him to the Shrieking Shack. No one will think to look for us there. And once we have him we will be able to counteract whatever was done to him,” Hermione patiently explained once again.

Satisfied with their plan, the two friends stood and made their way to the infirmary to save Harry. With any kind of luck they would have their Harry back to normal by this time tomorrow.

 

In another part of the castle another Hogwarts student was stewing. He and his father had attempted to have the traitor punished but instead it had resulted in the destruction of their Master. Blaise Zabini felt extreme anger and frustration at the recent events. The information he had provided his father was supposed to bring them accolades and the attention of the Dark Lord. But now, thanks to that lucky bastard, Harry Potter, the traitor not only escaped but now Blaise and his father were having to look over their shoulders in fear of those faithful Death Eaters who might seek to blame them for the Master’s downfall. 

Blaise needed a way to somehow turn this around and to regain favor within the thinned ranks of the Death Eaters. If he could somehow find a way to capture or destroy the bastard and the head of Slytherin house then disaster might be yet averted. 

The latest news to reach the ear of the junior Death Eater was that both had somehow managed to survive the encounter with the Dark Lord. And while the infirmary was closed to visitors, Blaise knew that there were always ways to circumvent the wards protecting the hospital wing.

 

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, thank you very much, irritably stormed through the corridors of the Ministry building. Yes, You-Know-Who was finally dead, but Fudge had bigger problems. For instance, a certain young Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World and that Death Eater that the fool Dumbledore insisted on protecting. 

Minister Fudge knew that he had to work quickly to appear to support Harry Potter while finding a way to use Potter’s popularity for his own benefit. The boy could be a useful tool for the slippery politician but Cornelius knew that he had to proceed carefully. For Potter could just as easily prove to be ruinous for the Minister. 

The second task before the Minister of Magic was to find a way to finally get rid of Hogwarts’ potions master. That idiot Dumbledore had for too long thwarted every effort of the Ministry to send that Death Eater to Azkaban. But now, with everyone focusing on the final defeat of You-Know-Who, it might be just the right time to sweep in and arrest the scum.

Finally the irate Minister reached his elaborately furnished and decorated office. Normally the self-important man paid little attention to his surroundings, but today he took note of the luxuries that his position in the wizarding community afforded him. No, the idea of losing all these tangible and intangible benefits was unimaginable. Cornelius Fudge would use every tactic at his disposal in order to maintain his current status and lifestyle.

The man frowned as he poured himself a steaming cup of tea. Stirring in his customary two lumps of sugar Fudge continued to ponder the situation. As he sipped the hot liquid he suddenly smiled. Ah, yes. This would work quite well. And he, Cornelius Fudge would come out looking like a hero for helping to save the young Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World from the rogue Death Eater.

 

Ron and Hermione carefully crept to the Hogwarts infirmary. Each was determined to save their friend from the fate that had befallen him. Reaching the doors to the hospital wing they nodded to one another. 

Silently pushing in the doors, they moved to the curtained alcove where they had earlier found Harry cuddling with the potions master. Once again they found their friend wrapped around the older man. Grimacing, they moved forward and gently disentangled Harry from the snarky professor. 

Harry mumbled as he felt the hands gently pull at him. “Mm, have to stay with Sev’rus,” he murmured. The hands ignored him and continued to pull him away from the man he loved. Hermione then whispered a spell to immobilize Harry so that they could get him away from the infirmary. 

The Gryffindors firmly grasped their spelled friend and half carried him out of the infirmary and away from the man who had bewitched him. Luckily it was late at night and there were few impediments to their progress. With no interference, the rescuers were able to whisk the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World away from the big, bad potions master.

Safely tucked away in the safe obscurity of the Shrieking Shack, Ron and Hermione finally allowed themselves to relax. They had actually managed to accomplish their objective; to save Harry from Severus Snape. Now all that remained was to wait for Harry to awaken and thank them. 

 

Blaise smirked as he silently thanked his potions master for the fine education he had received. How ironic that the information Blaise had gleaned in his years at Hogwarts would now be used to poison the very man who had taught him everything he knew about potions and poisons. 

The young Slytherin heard the distant sounds of people moving through the corridor and he quickly found a dark nook in which to hide. Blaise had to hold his mouth to keep from laughing out loud when he peered out and saw the Gryffindorks carry the idiot Potter away from the infirmary. Well, he thought, one less obstacle for me.

Waiting a couple of moments, he slipped out of the alcove and continued on his way to the hospital wing. The junior Death Eater quietly pushed open the door and stole inside. Looking sideways, he ascertained that he was indeed alone and he moved silently toward the man who had betrayed his lord. 

 

With a flourish, Cornelius Fudge signed the document that would finally put away the troublesome Snape creature. The Minister smiled to himself as he imagined the look of disbelief on the idiot Dumbledore’s face when he realized that he had been outmaneuvered by the great Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, thank you very much.

Now all the pompous man had to do was to sit back and watch as the murderous fiend was torn from the grasp of the fool Dumbledore and hauled away from the sanctuary of Hogwarts.

One of the beauties of the wizarding world was that as soon as legislation was signed it was put into motion. Therefore, the ink had not even dried on the parchment that the Minister had signed when the aurors were given the word to apprehend the Death Eater known as Severus Snape.

 

Blaise Zabini pulled the poison that would end the potions master’s life out of his robe as he neared the bed where his head of house lay. Silently he reached out to pour the liquid down the wounded man’s throat when he heard the doors to the infirmary slam open. Cursing, he turned and hastily threw the vial of poison under a nearby hospital bed. Smiling timidly at the strange men and women who entered the room he nervously waited to see what was happening.

“Young man, you need to move away from that bed now,” a stern looking middle-aged man said.

“What is going on?” the young Slytherin innocently asked.

“That man you are standing by is a known Death Eater and a danger to the wizarding world. He worked with You-Know-Who to try to destroy the-Boy-Who-Lived. If it weren’t for this traitor, Harry Potter would never have been placed in danger. This piece of filth is to be sent directly to Azkaban prison.” 

Several of the aurors sneered as they imagined the proud and austere man reduced to a shadow in the feared prison. Some of those present had actually been students of the potions master and could not find it within them to be sad about the man’s fate.

 

The charms surrounding the infirmary alerted Madame Pomfrey to the presence of intruders in her ward. She hurriedly bustled out into the main room and angrily glared at the unwelcome guests. “What do you think you are doing in here? This area has been restricted to all visitors.” 

As the head auror was about to answer the woman a quiet “ahem” was heard behind the group. All turned to see the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts standing just inside the entrance to the hospital. 

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of your fine company this late in the evening?” the shrewd wizard asked.

The balding head auror spoke up, “Ah, Professor Dumbledore, since you are here this will save us a step. We have Ministry papers which authorize the immediate arrest of one Severus Antonio Snape for his participation in the kidnapping attempt on Harry James Potter. He is to be taken directly to Azkaban prison where he will await trial for his many crimes as a known Death Eater and a supporter of You-Know-Who.”

For once, Albus Dumbledore found himself to be dumbfounded. “This is absolutely ridiculous. Professor Snape is a respected member of this staff and has been of great service in the fight against Lord Voldemort. Indeed, if it were not for the efforts of this one man, we would most likely be looking at an entirely different outcome in this matter. Not only has Severus Snape been a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix and a spy for the Light, he has also been quite instrumental in training young Mr. Potter so that he could defeat Voldemort. And now you wish to tell me that the character of this fine man is being maligned?” The headmaster drew to his full height and stared angrily at the group of aurors assembled before him. “It is interesting the courage that it takes to come to apprehend a defenseless man who is still recovering from his injuries which incidentally he received from Lord Voldemort himself. To have sent so many of you to retrieve one injured man. It would seem as though the Minister does not think too highly of your abilities.”

The man gaped at the headmaster. “You, you cannot just go around saying such things about Minister Fudge. We have a duty to perform and we intend upon doing so. So kindly step aside and allow us to complete our mission.” He motioned to his comrades that they should ignore the older wizard and they started to move towards the condemned man.

“That will be quite enough, if you don’t mind,” a new voice rang out in the room.

The group once again turned to see who had dared to interrupt official Ministry business. The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School stood in the doorway with a giant of a man on one side and a diminutive creature on her other. “I believe that the Headmaster told you that you were not welcome here and that Professor Snape was not going anywhere with you,” Minerva McGonagall said sternly.

“Yeah, tha’s righ’. The professer is a good man, he is, and he ain’ done nothin’ wrong. He’s done looked after young Harry all these years, he has, and I know fer a fact tha’ Harry trusts the professer,” Hagrid frowned at the people who were threatening a man he considered to be a close friend.

Professor Flitwick stood silently by, his wand at the ready. Anyone who had attended Hogwarts was well aware of the fact that though small, the professor was an excellent and dangerous duelist.

The head auror was getting nervous now. They hadn’t counted on meeting any resistance when they had been ordered to retrieve Snape. But now it was looking as though they wouldn’t be able to accomplish their mission without a battle. While it was not unheard of to have to face a fight in the line of duty, given the opponents they were now faced with, the auror wisely chose to back down, at least for now.

“Professor Dumbledore, you win for now, but know that we will be back with reinforcements and everything that the Ministry can throw at you. You and your staff have interfered with official Ministry business and that will not go unpunished. You can consider yourself warned.” With a look back at their would-be captive, the auror stormed out of the infirmary with his colleagues in tow.

“Hagrid, do be kind enough to see our guests out to the gates of Hogwarts, please.” 

The kindly giant nodded to the headmaster and followed the group of aurors through the castle. He would personally make sure that they were well away from the school and the potions master.

Only after all had left the hospital wing did the medi-witch let out a relieved sigh. “Headmaster, you do know that they will be back and the next time we may not be able to stop them. But they simply cannot be allowed to take Severus. The idiots at the Ministry do not care that he is innocent and they will not rest until they have convicted him.”

The headmaster sighed, “Yes, my dear Poppy, I am quite aware that we have only managed to buy us a little bit of time here. However, we will indeed do everything within our power to protect Severus.”

The two professors who still stood by the door nodded grimly. As irascible as the potions master could be, he was a friend and a colleague. They would stick by him no matter the cost.

The medi-witch turned and pointedly looked at the young Slytherin who was still standing quietly by in the shadows. “And may I inquire as to why you have deliberately disobeyed orders and are in the infirmary?”

Blaise Zabini put on a contrite expression and mumbled that he was worried about his head of house.

“That may be, but you are to leave here immediately,” the strict medi-witch told him.

The professors watched as the young man left the ward. Albus warily pondered the situation, “Poppy would you please check on Severus. Something here feels very wrong.” 

The headmaster frowned as Minerva walked over to her old friend and boss. “Albus, I am sure that we will find a way out of this. But where is Mr. Potter? I thought I had heard that he was here with Severus.”

“That is one of the things that feels wrong, Minerva. Harry has been here and I can think of no reason whatsoever that he would leave Severus’ side,” the old wizard sighed.

Poppy straightened up as she finished her scan of her patient. She started to relay her findings when she noticed a piece of glass underneath a nearby bed. Reaching down she grabbed the vial that had caught her eye. The medi-witch gasped as she recognized the potion the vial contained. “Albus, this is a poison! It is not anything that I keep here so someone had to have brought it in. Does this mean what I think it does?”

“Well, that certainly answers why young Mr. Zabini was here. I had suspected him as being the one who had betrayed Severus to Lord Voldemort. And now it would seem that he came here tonight to finish what his master started.” Albus felt every one of his years as he contemplated how he was going to keep his protégée alive and well.

“Minerva, we must begin an immediate search for young Harry. I do not believe that he has left Hogwarts, but we must search everywhere. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are back at the school, so they might be of assistance in our endeavor,” the headmaster looked once more at the still man in the nearby bed and nodded to Poppy. “We will leave you alone with your patient now. Please let me know when he awakens again.”

The medi-witch nodded and turned her attention to Severus. She would fight like a wildcat in order to protect him or any patient.


	25. With Friends Like These

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

Many thanks to all who have taken the time to review.

 

Chapter 25 With Friends Like These

Harry grumbled as he slowly came to. Distantly he felt that something was wrong and he instinctively reached out for his Severus. Frowning when he could not touch the potions master, Harry opened his eyes.

The first things the teen saw were the blurry faces of his two best friends. One fuzzy shape leaned toward him and he felt his glasses being put in his hands.

When his glasses were in place he gasped as he realized that he was no longer in the infirmary. “Why am I here and where is Severus?” he indignantly asked.

“Now, Harry, relax. Everything is going to be all right,” Hermione calmly stated.

Yeah, we got you away from that greasy git so that you could come to your senses. It’s clear that he’s done something to you for you to have been hanging on to the snarky bastard like that,” Ron finished with a satisfied smirk.

“What!” Harry yelled. He couldn’t believe his own friends would do something like this. “Whatever gave you the idea that I needed to be saved from Severus? Don’t you realize that he is the best thing that has ever happened to me?”

The distraught young man leaned back against the headboard of the broken bed and moaned. Why couldn’t anything in his life ever be simple? 

The two would-be heroes sighed and looked at one another. This was definitely going to be harder than they had thought.

“Oh, Harry, we understand that you think that now, but once you are away from his influence for a while you will see that what you think you feel is not real,” Hermione confidently stated.

“And what do you know about it? I love him. All right? So get over it already!” Harry brushed a hand across his face and sighed. “You didn’t know; and maybe that’s my fault for not telling you. But the truth is that I have been in love with Severus for some time now. This didn’t just happen. But now I finally know that he loves me too. Me. Even with everything that I am he still loves me.”

Hermione nervously chewed her lower lip as she looked at her compatriot in crime. Ron steadfastly ignored her pleading looks.

“Ron, I didn’t say anything about you and Trelawney. And Hermione, I know that you have your eyes on Malfoy. But you know what? I would never presume to try to tell you who you should or shouldn’t be involved with. So how can you tell me I shouldn’t feel this way about Severus?”

Now, both of his friends had the sense to feel ashamed of themselves. It was true. Harry was always there for them, but could the same be said for them? Ron remembered how upset and yes, irate, Hermione had been when she had stumbled upon him and Professor Trelawney in an ‘er’ rather compromising position. In contrast, Harry had been very understanding when Ron had finally admitted his involvement with the Divinations professor. 

Hermione was contritely considering the fact that Harry had barely batted an eye when she had admitted that she had been pining for Draco Malfoy. Now she felt she understood why he had so easily accepted her feelings for someone who had been their worst enemy at Hogwarts. 

For Harry the idea was not so ludicrous. He knew from Severus that Draco was his godson and that Severus had perhaps more influence over the young Malfoy’s behavior than did his own father. For Severus had indeed been working since shortly after the young man’s birth to sway him towards the light. Of course, it would never have done to have Lucius suspect that his own son was deserting his ideals and beliefs. No, the senior Malfoy had to be kept in the dark regarding Draco’s true allegiances. 

Could it be possible the young woman wondered? Were they wrong about Harry and Severus? Was this in fact a good thing? 

Ron meanwhile was stuck on the idea of Sybil Trelawney; Sybil in tights, Sybil in a French maid’s uniform, Sybil naked in a bath full of gelatin. At this point Ron’s brain had melted into a hormonally-driven sexual fantasy.

 

Harry frowned again. Please tell me again why these two are my friends. Okay, Hermione I can understand, but Ron? When has he ever shown that he is capable of thinking with anything other than his penis? Yeah, yeah, I know he is the first friend I ever had, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t wish from time to time that he had just a little more upstairs, if you catch my drift.

 

“Please,” he tried again. “Why on earth did you think you needed to save me from the man I love?” 

Hermione had the grace to look ashamed. “Er, well you see, Harry, we just couldn’t see how you would willingly want to be associated with Professor Snape. And then we thought, if that was the case, then we should save you from that.”

Ron, however, wasn’t going down without a fight. His eyes at least seemed to be focused on his friends for now. Harry was sure that there for a moment they had lost him. “Harry, I mean, Snape? You don’t need that greasy git! There are any number of people who would love to be with you if you would just let them.”

Oh yeah, like that is what I want, Harry thought wryly. “Ron, did it ever occur to you that I just might be with the one person I want? Severus is so much more than he has ever let us see. Really, didn’t you ever think that perhaps what you thought you knew about him wasn’t true? I mean, think about it. In order to survive, Severus had to adopt a mask that hid his real feelings and motives. Almost his entire life he has had to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. And, yes, that even meant having to be cruel to Gryffindors and the famous Harry Potter. How long do you think he would have survived among the Death Eaters if anyone suspected that he really wasn’t a supporter of Voldemort?” Harry paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “Anyway, what gives you the right to say that he isn’t good enough for me? Did you ever stop to think that maybe I’m not good enough for him?”

Ron stood with his mouth open. How could he respond to a remark like that? Hermione on the other hand felt that she knew exactly the right words for her confused friend. “Harry, how could you even think a thing like that? You know that you are the most powerful wizard of our age and you could truly have anyone you wanted. So why Snape?”

“Hermione, look at it this way. What have I ever done? Lucked into all sorts of situations with only the help of my friends and good fortune on my side. There’s never really been any sort of real talent on my part. You both know that what I am best at is flying by the seat of my pants. I really don’t see how that makes me so great or powerful. Just darn lucky if you ask me. Severus, however, uses his brains and plans and plots and out-maneuvers his opponents. He is really the one who is the brave and powerful one here. And he is right about me just jumping into things and then later thinking about them. Sometimes it scares me how many times I could have been killed or could have allowed one of you to be killed because of my impulsiveness. No, guys, I can’t take credit for ‘sheer dumb luck’ as I remember Professor McGonagall calling it.” Harry sighed. He didn’t know if he had managed to get his point across to his friends. He didn’t have a way with words like Severus did. Just another way I tend to muck things up, he thought glumly.

Ron and Hermione silently looked at each other. Both had the same idea running around in their head. Maybe they had gotten it all wrong. Maybe Harry was right and he and Snape were right for each other. Maybe they had better start apologizing really quickly and hope that Harry was feeling generous. 

“Harry,” the usually quiet bookworm started. “I’m sorry. We really did want to do what was best for you. I guess we just didn’t try to look at things from your perspective. Harry, please forgive us. I don’t know if we can make this up to you, but we will try.”

Ron meanwhile was nodding vigorously. “Yeah, mate. I mean, it’s still Snape, but, well, you deserve any happiness you can get. Even if it is Snape.” Ron finished with a rather wry grimace on his face.

Harry sighed. Really, he was used to this from his friends after all this time. “Okay, guys, now can I go back to Severus? I almost lost him this time and I don’t want to be away from him any more than necessary.”

“Uh, yeah, sure Harry.” Ron mumbled.

Hermione was staring rather remorsely at her feet. She knew that she and Ron had had Harry’s best interests at heart, but somehow they had managed to royally screw everything up instead. “Harry, are you sure you are okay with us? I mean; you have every right to never want to speak to us again. But I would really like it if you could find a way to forgive us. I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have interfered with things.”

Harry truly was irate with his friends, but he had also learned a few things in the past few months. Living in such close quarters with the potions master had taught him many important things, such as worrying only about the important things in life and letting the smaller things slide. Yes, that went against the public persona of the irascible potions master, but Harry had found that that was just a mask and not the real Severus.

“Well, what are we waiting for, then?” Harry stood and dusted his robes off as well as he could. 

Ron quietly asked the question that was bothering both he and Hermione. “Harry, are we, uh, okay now? I mean, are we still friends and all?”

Hermione held her breath as she waited for Harry’s answer. She and Ron had been so sure that Harry had needed to be rescued and it had never occurred to either of them that he had been happy lying there in the arms of the potions master.

The young hero of the wizarding world sighed. “Yes, we are okay. Just don’t do anything like this ever again. Next time you feel the need to ‘rescue’ me, talk to me first.”

The two chagrinned friends nodded and smiled. They should have known that Harry would have forgiven them. Grinning, Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm and walked with him out of the ramshackle building. Ron bemusedly followed behind and went back to his dreams about the divinations professor. He wondered if he could get Sybil to dress up like a French maid for him.

 

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid were worriedly searching for the missing Harry. What was even more upsetting was the fact that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger also seemed to have disappeared. Meanwhile, the headmaster stayed at the bedside of his potions master. He was concerned because it wasn’t like Harry to have left the side of the man he loved. For Albus was very much aware that the young man had fallen in love with his mentor. No, something here was very wrong and the wizard who generally knew everything that happened in the castle was in the dark.

Severus slowly, painfully opened his eyes. He could not see Harry anywhere and this only seemed to confirm to him that he had only been hallucinating earlier. Of course Harry wouldn’t love him. How could he? No, it had only been the product of his lonely heart that had conjured up images of Harry bending over him and proclaiming his love to the potions master. 

The hurt wizard sighed. It felt as though his very soul was ripping into pieces. Wouldn’t it have been better to have never had the hope that Harry could love him? Somehow, he would have to pull himself back together. There was no other choice for him but to go on, to find the strength to heal his broken heart and spirit.

At that moment the medi-witch popped in to see how her patient was faring. She frowned when she saw that the hurt man was awake. “Severus, you will not get better if you do not rest. I can see that I am going to have to put you into a healing sleep since you do not seem to want to cooperate with me.” With that remark Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over the potions master and he immediately fell into a deep and restful sleep. Nodding once to the amused headmaster she turned and walked back to her office.

 

The young Gryffindors cautiously exited the end of the tunnel at the whomping willow. Although they intellectually knew that the tree would not attack them, they had had entirely too much experience with the nastier side of the cantankerous tree. 

As the three friends neared the castle they were surprised to see three of their professors rushing out the main doors towards them. Harry immediately felt the fear pulse through his system at the thought that perhaps something was wrong with Severus.

“Harry Potter, where have you been?” his head of house shrilly asked. 

“Sorry, Professor McGonagall. There was something that came up. It couldn’t be avoided,” Harry explained. His friends were amazed that he had not implicated them in the fiasco that today could have been called. Harry continued. He knew that it would look strange for him to ask, but he had to anyway. “Is everything all right with Professor Snape?”

Minerva looked askance at her young Gryffindor. “Yes, Professor Snape is doing fine. However, I fail to see how this has anything to do with you and your housemates. You three should be in your rooms, not wandering about the castle grounds.”

The three had the decency to look abashed and they all apologized quietly. Professor McGonagall nodded and then told Harry that his presence was required in the infirmary. 

The young man nodded and quickly moved to comply. The truth was that he had felt at odds on finding himself far from his love. While he knew that his friends meant well, he couldn’t help but feel angry with them for taking him from where he needed to be.


	26. Out of the Shadows and into the Light

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 26 Out of the Shadows and into the Light

Professor Dumbledore looked up as Harry rushed into the infirmary. “Ah, Harry, I was wondering where you had gotten off to.”

“Um, sorry, Professor, I needed to speak privately with Hermione and Ron about some things,” Harry deliberately prevaricated.

“I see, and is everything all right with you three?” The look that the headmaster gave the young man left no doubt that he at least suspected the truth.

Harry nodded as he took a seat next to Severus who was still sleeping. “Yes, sir, it was just a little misunderstanding, but we have worked it out now.”

“Well, that is good Harry. We have other pressing issues to discuss right now, though.” 

The young wizard looked over at the headmaster. “What is it sir?”

“Now before you get upset, please realize that we were able to stop things from happening, but we need to find a way to prevent further interference.” Albus paused in order to study the face of the powerful young man in front of him.

Harry found his heart racing and he had the horrible feeling that he had missed something very important. “Please, Professor, what happened?”

Albus calmly told the worried man about the apparent attempt on the potions master’s life by the young Slytherin and the surprising although unintentional intervention by the Ministry’s aurors.

Harry visibly paled at the words of the headmaster. Dear Merlin, Severus had been in danger and he had not been there to protect him. Harry knew that his friends had not meant for anything untoward to happen, but the fact remained that the ‘rescue’ had almost had disastrous results.

“You must realize that your friends meant no harm to either you or Severus. Their actions were simply ill-timed,” the headmaster kindly smiled at the young wizard.

Harry gasped. “How did you know, sir?”

A bright twinkling of the eyes was the only answer Harry would receive. Harry sighed; the past few days had just been too traumatic and draining for him to have to deal with a batty old man right now. 

“All right, so everything is fine for now, but what can we possibly do to prevent anything else from happening?” Harry had the horrible feeling that the Ministry would be persistent in their persecution of his love.  
Popping a treasured lemon drop into his mouth, the headmaster smiled again. He was certain that the Ministry would not know what hit them after he and Harry were through with them.

“I think that in this case a full frontal attack is called for,” the older wizard slyly commented.

Harry was puzzled and his question showed his confusion. “What are you thinking of doing, sir?”

“I plan on formally declaring Severus to be a wizarding world hero and I am sure that with you backing that statement, the wizarding public will have to take notice. This will of course necessitate telling of Severus’ services as a spy against Lord Voldemort and of how you could not have possibly been able to defeat the Dark Lord without his help.” Albus quietly waited while the young wizard thought about what he had suggested.

Thinking of all of the possible ramifications of this revelation, Harry sat and instinctively caressed the hand of the sleeping potions professor. While he knew that they needed to get Severus’ name cleared, he worried about what the man in question would have to say about it all. Harry had learned that the professor was in a magically induced healing sleep and that he would likely be asleep for a few more hours yet, but he also knew that the man would be shocked and upset when he learned of all that had happened while he had been recovering from his wounds. Harry also knew that the man was rather adverse to the spotlight and that he truly relished his role in the shadows. But now, the headmaster was suggesting that the only way to save him from the Ministry was to bring the potions master out into the light.

The older wizard chuckled. “I see that you are busy contemplating the rather forceful reaction we will have from our dear professor. I am quite aware that Severus will resist being dragged as it were out of the shadows, but it really is necessary in order to convince others that he truly is an integral part of the light.” Albus smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out another lemon drop, which he promptly unwrapped and popped into his mouth. He really could not get enough of those delightful treats, he thought to himself. “Now, Harry, why don’t you use this time while Severus is still sleeping to go and take a shower and get a bite to eat. You really won’t do him any good if you are not at your best when he awakens.”

That sounded like such a good idea that the young man immediately agreed and sparing one final look at his beloved professor he left to return to the dungeons so he could freshen up. As he traversed the halls Harry realized that it had in fact been days since he had last showered and changed. Harry nervously swallowed around the sudden knot of fear he felt from the idea of taking a shower. He had found over the past few weeks that he could not stand to keep his eyes closed while in the shower for any amount of time without panicking.

Harry looked around to make sure that no one was near to hear him speak the password to Severus’ chambers. As he entered the rooms Harry reflected that much had changed since he had first set foot in these chambers. Hopefully, once Severus recovered from his injuries they would be able to explore their feelings for one another.

Sighing, he went into his room and found a clean change of clothing and made his way into the bathroom. Harry could feel the beginnings of a panic attack as his heart rate quickened and his chest felt too tight. He belatedly realized that he had not taken a shower without Severus nearby since the revelation of his rape. Taking a few calming breaths like the potions master had taught him, Harry tried to relax into the attack. He had quickly learned that fighting the panic only worsened the symptoms. 

The young man shook his head sadly and determinedly set about readying for his shower. He only hoped that some day he would be able to overcome these episodes. Though in talking with his professor, Harry had come to realize that one never really got over being raped. The best he could hope for was to be able to come to a place of acceptance and peace. Like it or not, the rape had happened and had become a part of who Harry Potter was. Just like Severus had changed after his continued abuse by his father and Voldemort. The older man had spent much time these past few weeks talking to Harry and trying to make sure that his student understood that the mere fact that he was forced into a sexual act did not make him weak or filthy. Indeed, Severus had impressed upon Harry that surviving the abuse and rising above the incident had helped to make him a stronger person. This was something that Harry was only just beginning to accept. He could certainly see that this was the truth for Severus, as Harry didn’t know of anyone else who had the strength of character that the potions master had.

Clothes were discarded into a pile to be dealt with later and the controls for the shower were turned to the desired temperature and flow. Harry stepped under the stream of water and allowed the water to soak his hair before he reached for the shampoo. He was careful to keep his head tipped back so that he wouldn’t have to close his eyes as he cleaned both his hair and then his body. Unfortunately, even the brief moment that he had to wash his face caused his fears to leap to the forefront and Harry quickly rinsed off his face so that he could again open his eyes. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and to calm his breathing before he finished his shower.

Harry reached for the towel he had left hanging next to the shower and he dried off before grabbing the clean clothes he had brought with him. He dressed and ran his hand through his unruly hair. Harry looked at his pale face in the mirror and once again found himself hoping that he would eventually overcome these reactions to something that he would have to do every day of his life. The young wizard snorted as he thought of what others would say upon hearing that the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World was afraid to take a shower.

He grabbed his dirty clothes and took them into his room so that he could put them into the hamper for the house elves to deal with later. Harry then reentered the sitting room to find Dobby the house elf hopping from foot to foot.

“Oh, Mister Harry Potter, sir,” the exited elf squealed. “Professor Dumbledore has asked Dobby to make sure that Mister Harry Potter eats a proper meal. Dobby is beside himself with joy now that Harry Potter has finally defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” 

The young wizard grimaced slightly as he took in the words of the hyperactive creature. Harry sighed as he realized he would probably be facing a lot more of this kind of attention from now on. Why couldn’t they just be happy Voldemort was dead and leave him alone? Harry neither wanted nor needed that kind of attention. Well, that wasn’t entirely true, because he certainly wouldn’t mind Severus paying more attention to him, the young man shyly thought as he went over to where Dobby had laid out his meal. The house elf smiled as he saw the food being eyed and bowing to his favorite wizard, he snapped his fingers and popped out of the room.

One of the great things about Hogwarts was the food, Harry thought to himself as he helped himself to seconds of everything. He was rather glad that Professor Dumbledore had provided his meal to be taken in Severus’ chambers. Harry was not ready to face the rest of the wizarding world just yet. 

Harry finished his meal and placed everything back on the tray for the house elves to retrieve later. He was feeling anxious to return to the infirmary to see the potions master. The truth was that he wouldn’t really be happy until Severus was up and about again. It scared him how pale and fragile the man looked against the white sheets of the infirmary bed.

Harry took a last look around the cozy sitting room and waved down the lights before he left. Making sure to lock and ward the door, Harry turned and briskly walked down the dungeon corridor that would take him up to the rest of the castle and then to the infirmary and the man he loved.


	27. Lost Souls Found

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

Thanks to all who have reviewed.

 

Chapter 27 Lost Souls Found

Harry sighed as he reached the doors of the infirmary. Really, he wished that he didn’t have to spend so much time in this place, even if he was only visiting this time. Quietly he walked over to the bedside of the man he had fallen in love with and for a moment he stood and just looked at the relaxed face of the stoic potions master. Harry smiled as he remembered their brief kiss before things had taken a left hand turn into loony-ville. Gently he stretched out his hand and traced a finger along Severus’ cheek and jaw.

 

His senses felt as though they were disconnected from his brain even while being hypersensitive to any stimuli. Severus could almost swear that he felt a feather light touch to his face and that he could hear a soft sigh. Struggling to drag himself out of the dark mists surrounding him, he spent several minutes trying to convince his body to respond to the signals his mind was sending. Finally, his eyelids fluttered and Severus frowned when the light assaulted his optic nerves.

 

The infirmary really could stand to get new and more comfortable chairs, Harry thought miserably to himself as he again shifted in the hard seat. Harry contented himself with trying to remember any spells that would transfigure the hard chair into the kind of cushy armchair that the headmaster favored. Harry shuddered when he contemplated the old wizard’s usual choice of upholstery, though.

Harry hoped that the healing sleep would wear off soon as he was rather anxious to continue his extracurricular activities with his mentor. Briefly the disturbing thought passed through his mind that what had happened between them earlier was just a fluke. Harry closed his eyes as his insecurities rose to taunt him. The young man knew that realistically he didn’t have much of a chance with the older and wiser man whom he loved. But he also knew that he still had to try; that he would never be able to live with himself if he didn’t at least try to win the love of Severus Snape.

Opening his eyes once again, Harry started when he saw the older man frown as his eyes snapped shut against the light of the room. “Severus? Are you awake?” the young man nervously asked.

Severus tried to speak but found that his throat was parched and the only thing that would come out was a hacking cough. Harry reached over to the bedside table and filled a glass with cold water. Gently he helped the professor sit up slightly so that he could take a sip of water. The potions master sighed as he felt the water soothe his throat. Taking a deep breath, the man tried again to speak. “Obviously,” he sardonically drawled. However, the effect was somewhat lost as the man was smiling gently at Harry.

“Brilliant, sir,” Harry beamed. “I can’t tell you how worried I have been about you.”

“Harry, I thought we were past the ‘sir’ and ‘professor’ stage. Or is there something I have missed while I have been recuperating?”

Harry smiled shyly. “No, Severus, at least I hope not. I guess old habits just die hard.”   
The young man grinned at the look the potions master gave him at that comment. “So, Severus, how are you feeling now?”

Slowly the man eased himself up into a sitting position while he pondered the question. After a moment he realized that he felt better than he had in quite some time and he said as much to Harry.

At that moment Madame Pomfrey decided to join the men and Harry had to bite back a surge of disappointment at the intrusion. With few words the medi-witch bustled about the injured man and tutted a few times as she waved her wand over his body. Finally, she smiled and pronounced the potions master to be fit enough to leave her tender loving care. 

The stoic man frowned, as he was sure that that had always been the case and his young companion smiled to see that some things would never change. Once the annoying medi-witch left the men in comparative peace Severus turned an elegant eyebrow heavenward and smirked as he gauged the reaction of his young lover. He softly sighed as he realized that Harry was truly there and that what had happened between them had meant something to his student.

With a shy smile Harry silently helped his professor up out of bed and he turned to gather the man’s somber attire that had been carefully folded on a side table. Already Harry was anticipating being able to undress the man once they returned to the dungeons and the privacy of the Slytherin’s chambers. 

 

In the headmaster’s circular tower another man was smiling. The wily and mischievous old wizard fully realized that his two young men were contemplating continuing their previous explorations and he found that he couldn’t be happier. He knew only too well the pain and the anguish that both men had had to endure in their lives and he sincerely prayed that in one another they could finally find the love, acceptance and peace that each so richly deserved.

The day after Christmas he and young Harry would be giving an exclusive interview with one of The Daily Prophet’s star reporters about one Severus Snape: premier potions master, master spy against the darkest wizard the world had seen in centuries, and a true wizarding world hero. But tonight the headmaster was sure that the two men in question would have other things occupying their time.

 

In the Gryffindor tower two friends were consoling one another after their botched ‘rescue’ mission. They had been so sure that Harry was under some sort of spell or under the influence of some devious potion that they had never truly considered the idea that Harry might really want to be with their potions master. Ron shuddered to think about what sorts of things the two might be doing with one another while Hermione sighed wistfully. She hoped that one day soon she might be able have her very own Slytherin. If she could only convince a certain Draco Malfoy that she as a muggle-born witch could be everything he could ever want in a woman.

 

Blaise Zabini stewed as he sat in the holding cell at the Ministry building. Everything had gone wrong with his plans to gain favor and acceptance as a Death Eater. First The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Refused-To-Die had to interfere and not only managed to rescue the traitor Snape but he also had to go and destroy his Lord. Then, as if that wasn’t bad enough, the attempt to poison Snape had failed miserably and that idiot Dumbledore had to figure out what he was up to. So here Blaise sat in a dingy little room while his Lord’s enemies were running around free. Sometimes life just sucked.

 

Elsewhere in the Ministry of Magic complex a furious Minister of Magic sat and fumed. How could his elite aurors have been thwarted by a couple of professors? And what did he have to do to get some competent help around here? Oh no, Dumbledore had not heard the last from Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic; thank you very much.

 

Harry quietly walked next to his mentor and hopefully soon to be lover. He knew well enough that the man was proud and so Harry did his best to not help Severus any more than absolutely necessary. Finally the two made it down to the dungeons and Harry gave the password to open the door to their chambers. Looking over at the older man, Harry could see that the walk had tired him. Gently Harry guided Severus over to the long sofa and he put an extra pillow behind the weary man’s back. 

Harry made to move over to the nearest chair when he saw the professor crook a finger at him. Smiling, Harry sat next to Severus and he leaned into the older man’s chest. Severus put an arm around the young man and sighed. It had been so long that he had wanted to do just this and now he found that the possibilities frightened him. As much experience as he had, it had all been forced on his part and Severus really didn’t know how to go about seducing anyone. He tilted his head down and breathed in the scent that was his love. Intoxicated, Severus raised his hand and stroked the young man’s unruly hair. He felt Harry melt into the touch and Severus knew a thrill of excitement as his body told him to continue despite his recent injuries.

Harry turned into the embrace and lifted his face to that of his love. Finally Harry was kissing the man he had fallen hopelessly and completely in love with. Nothing had ever felt so right to him before this moment. As their lips met and tongues danced he felt his heart soar. The kiss was gentle as were the hands that caressed, stroked and explored. After a few minutes or an eternity they reluctantly broke apart and Harry pulled back slightly so that he could look at the older wizard. The fire that burned in his love’s eyes was enough to make him forget all that had happened in the past few days and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. He realized that he could gladly spend the rest of his life gazing at the face of the potions master.

Severus finally caught his breath and he groaned as he looked down upon his young lover. He wanted nothing more than to never stop holding Harry and to continue to kiss the young man. But his body was telling him that there was so much more that they could be doing and despite his recent brush with death Severus found that he was quite willing to show Harry just how much he wanted his student.

Understanding that things were quickly going to spiral out of control, Severus spoke. “Harry, if this is not what you truly want right now or if you feel that things are moving too quickly for you, you must let me know and we will stop. I do not wish for anything to happen between us that is not mutually desired.”

Harry hadn’t realized until he heard the sultry tones of the potions master’s voice that neither had spoken in quite some time. As it was, it took him a moment to process what his professor was saying to him. He vaguely understood that Severus was trying to be honorable and give him permission to stop things if he got uncomfortable with the situation. Nodding, Harry again reached a hand up to the older man’s face and he softly traced a finger along the strong jaw he found there. He smiled and leaning forward Harry initiated another kiss.

Severus held his breath as he waited for Harry’s response. He didn’t have long to wait as the powerful young wizard nodded and smiling reached out to touch Severus’ face. Never had the former spy felt so much love in such a small gesture. His eyes shining darkly, Severus allowed Harry to touch his soft lips to his and he pulled the young man tightly to him as he relaxed into the sofa.

Gentle kisses quickly turned more passionate as the two men sought to complete their souls. Severus desperately held on to his desire, knowing that Harry was an innocent. But, Merlin, how he wanted to give into the hunger that he felt welling up in his body. Severus broke the kiss and stroked the face of his lover. Tenderly he reached up and removed the glasses from the younger wizard. He made sure to place the glasses in a safe spot and then turned back to Harry. For his part, Harry blinked when his world went rather fuzzy on him, but he smiled up at Severus and pulled his professor back to him so that he could continue to explore these new sensations.

Harry never imagined it could feel so right to be in the arms of his potion master. He only knew that he never wanted to leave the man’s embrace. But already he was beginning to want more. Harry moaned and brought his free arm up to Severus’ chest. Determinedly Harry began to undo the myriad of buttons adorning the man’s clothing. 

Feeling his young lover unbuttoning him, Severus groaned into Harry’s mouth. If the impertinent boy kept this up Severus would be unable to control himself for much longer. “Harry,” with supreme effort he pulled out of the kiss and found his voice. “If you do not intend to continue with this, you must stop now. At this point, I am not sure that I would be able to stop if you changed your mind. So you must tell me now what it is that you want.”

“You; I want you. Oh, Merlin, Sev, I need you so much. Please…” Harry begged.

A feral growl erupted from the throat of the potions master as he quickly stood and lifted the smaller man into his arms. Severus purposefully strode into his bedroom and gently deposited his precious cargo on the over-size bed. He stared down at the young man as he efficiently dealt with the multiple buttons and layers he wore. 

Harry could do nothing but watch intently as Severus made quick work of his clothing. At last the man was down to his boxers and Harry mewled as his body reacted to the sight of the older man’s toned physique. 

“Do you like what you see, Harry?” Severus asked in that voice that could melt a glacier. “Tell me, my love, what do you want.”

“You,” Harry gasped. He found that thinking was becoming impossible as his body found better uses for his blood supply.

“Then you shall have me, Harry,” Severus purred as he slowly lowered his body onto the young man’s prone form.

Severus tenderly kissed first Harry’s famous scar then the tip of his nose then a cheek before turning to an ear lobe. The young man growled in frustration until he realized that he was definitely enjoying the ministrations the potions master was bestowing upon him. Instead Harry gave into the sensations and lifted his arms so that he could caress and touch his lover’s beautiful body.

Arching up into the incredibly hard body of his older lover, Harry reached a hand up to gently grasp the silky haired man’s head and he finally managed to claim the man’s mouth with his own. Tongues leapt together and fingers and hands eagerly explored as their bodies rubbed and stroked against each other.

 

All rational thought fled the normally composed and restrained potions master. The only thing that mattered at this moment was the delightfully responsive young man lying under him. At another time, perhaps, the man would have wondered at his good fortune, but now he could only think of how right everything felt.

 

Harry moaned and continued to hungrily devour the mouth of his lover. Never before had he experienced such feelings and emotions. Not even his wildest dreams had come close to these sensations. Harry was all in favor of foregoing any sort of rational thought and just giving into these hedonistic tendencies.

Slowly Harry realized that the older man had moved slightly off to the side so that he could touch him. Severus was now focusing his attentions on Harry’s chest and abdomen. No one had ever touched Harry in such an intimate manner before and the young man was surprised to find out that the feather light touches were delightfully arousing. Groaning, Harry squirmed against the larger man and concentrated on touching and stroking as much of Severus’ body as he could reach. Dimly he realized his shirt was being gently unbuttoned and Harry thrilled as he felt fingers touching his skin for the first time.

Severus could no longer contain his passion and he quickly divested Harry of the remainder of his clothing until the young man was clad only in his boxers. The older man aligned their bodies so that firm chest met firm chest, hard thigh rested against hard thigh and pelvises were pressed together. Reluctantly, Severus found the strength to pull back so that he could once again ascertain Harry’s intentions. Severus knew that he wanted this more than anything, but it was important to him that this was also what Harry wanted. 

Severus had no more than pulled away slightly when Harry growled and tugged the man back down to him. “No, Severus, you must stop questioning this. I want this as much as you do. Now please make love to me,” Harry made his point and further punctuated his point by thrusting his lips and his hips up simultaneously. 

A low moan was the only verbal response Harry received as Severus dipped his head back down to kiss those delectable lips. Slowly he reached between the two and Harry found his boxers being dragged down his legs. Lifting his hips Harry felt the rush of cool dungeon air against his heated skin as his last remaining clothing was removed. Harry quickly reciprocated by hooking his thumbs in his lover’s boxers and gently he pulled the offending apparel down the older man’s legs.

Now fully unclothed, the two men groaned and rubbed sensuously against each other. Harry had never before experienced anything like this and he felt overwhelmed by it all. “Severus, please, please make love to me. I need you so much,” the young man panted.

The older man didn’t bother answering as he rolled off the other’s body slightly so that he could better touch and prepare his young lover. Reverently he stroked and caressed heated flesh until Harry was nearly senseless with desire. Finally the potions master judged that the young man’s body was ready for him and they locked gazes as Severus slid into his willing lover. Severus reached up and linked fingers with Harry as they thrust, slowly at first, against one another. As sensations spiraled the men sped up their movements until finally the dam burst and both cried out in completion.


	28. Happy Christmas, Harry

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 28 Happy Christmas, Harry 

Everything up to this moment: every thought, every action, every word had only been a mere shadow compared to now. It was truly only in this moment, in this moment of absolute joining of two bodies, two minds, two souls that the universe finally made sense, that their lives were made complete. For only in this union could either find the missing halves that they had unknowingly been searching for their entire lives.

Harry screamed as he felt his body respond to his lover’s ministrations and his mind blanked out as wave after wave of rapture and ecstasy rolled over his body. Never before could he remember feeling such joy and contentment in his life.

Severus stiffened as his body released its heretofore carefully controlled and repressed passion and desire. For the first time in his life he felt complete as if he had found that part of him that had always been missing. As exhaustion followed the euphoria, he sank down on his arms, carefully avoiding crushing his young lover. Severus smiled at the young man who had won his heart and his breath hitched as he saw a shy answering smile light the face of his love.

 

After several quiet moments, broken only by the sounds of breathing, Harry finally began to stir. Grinning, he waved a hand and muttered a quiet cleansing spell. Severus smiled his thanks to the young man and he tiredly reached up a hand to brush some of Harry’s wayward hair off his forehead. 

Suddenly Harry smiled broadly as he heard the distant chime of a clock. To be sure he counted the chimes. “Severus, it’s midnight now. Happy Christmas, Severus.” Sated, Harry tucked his head into the crook of his lover’s arm.

Severus summoned a blanket and nestled the young man against his side. “Happy Christmas, Harry.” 

 

Both men slept soundly for the first time in months if not years as they lay in the arms of the one they loved. For the moment they relished the quiet that lay before the gathering storm.

 

The morning came far too quickly for the tastes of the new lovers. But finally nature’s call necessitated rousing out of the entirely too warm and comfortable bed. For once since entering Hogwarts Harry was not looking forward to getting up on Christmas morning. Usually Ron would rouse Harry, impatient to open presents. But this year Harry felt as if he had already received his Christmas present. Severus was alive, Moldy-vort was dead and he and Severus were now lovers. 

Harry quietly slipped out of the large bed and made his way to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror he couldn’t help but grin. But the muck in his mouth made him reach for his toothbrush and the toothpaste. Rinsing out his mouth, Harry turned and reentered the bedroom to find Severus beginning to stir. Sleepily the older man smiled at his young lover. He had awakened in the middle of the night and had lain there for some time amazed at the recent turn of events. That Harry could share his feelings was something that the former spy still could not believe. Life had often taught the stoic man that few good things ever came his way and as far as he was concerned Harry was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Harry blushed under the intense scrutiny of his lover and he crawled back into bed with Severus. “Good morning, Sev,” he said softly as he brushed his lips against those of the potions master.

Severus chuckled and pulled back his covers as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed. Silently he walked across the room and took his turn in the bathroom. Deciding that Harry had the right idea the potions master brushed his teeth also. 

The professor returned to his bedroom to find his young lover sitting in the middle of the bed. Quirking an eyebrow Severus sat on the edge and waited for Harry to speak. He didn’t have long to wait as Harry smiled shyly and reached behind him to pull out the gift he had obtained for his mentor.

“Severus, even before we got together I had planned on giving this to you. But now it means even more because I love you.” Harry held his breath as he waited for the older man to tell him off for spouting such emotional drivel.

In answer Severus raised a hand and tenderly caressed the cheek of his shy young lover. “I must admit that I find myself in a similar emotional state,” the potions master drolly announced. He smirked at Harry’s confused expression. “That means that I love you too, Harry.”

Harry grinned and setting aside the present, he launched himself at the larger man. “Sev, I am so glad. I can’t tell you how long I have felt this way but I never thought you could feel the same way about me.” At this point Harry knew that he was babbling, but he was too happy to care. The only thing that mattered now was that he was loved.

Amusedly the potions master hugged the young man and caressed the perpetually messy hair. “Now, what is this about a present?” Severus asked.

“Oh, yeah, here. I really hope you like it.”

Severus smiled as he said, “We shall see.”

Carefully he opened the green and red colored wrapping and pulled out an ancient book. Severus gasped as he saw that it was a potions book. Opening the front cover he saw that the text had been written over 500 years ago. Severus gingerly closed the book and looked up at the young man who was anxiously awaiting his reaction.

“Harry, this is simply amazing. But why? And how did you come across it? The potions master who wrote this was perhaps one of the most knowledgeable potions master who ever lived.”

Harry smiled as he realized that Severus liked the gift. “I found it in the Potter family vaults at Gringotts. When I saw it I knew that you had to have it. Apparently the potions master was an ancestor of mine. So I guess at least someone in my family knew at least a little about potions,” Harry wryly remarked. “And as for the why, well, you are a great potions master and I can think of no one better to have this book. Even if you never loved me I would still want you to have this.”

The potions master’s eyes were suspiciously bright as he looked at his young mate. “Harry, I cannot begin to thank you for this. I never expected anything like this.”

“Hey, you’re speechless! I made you speechless!” Harry giggled as he bounced with joy. The truth was that he had been worried that Severus would not be pleased by the gift.

“Brat,” Severus chuckled. “Now, since we seem to be exchanging gifts, it is my turn.” With that he rose and went over to his wardrobe where he pulled out a small wrapped box. Returning to the comfort of the bed he sat and silently handed over his own gift.

Harry smiled as he took the gift and gleefully pulled off the sedate Slytherin green paper. Opening the box Harry saw a vial nestled in packing. Curiously he pulled out the vial and saw a card lying underneath. He picked up the card and read the elegant script. Harry gasped as he processed the information. “You mean this potion can permanently correct my eyesight?” Harry was amazed. He had resigned himself to having poor eyesight for the remainder of his life. But now, the small vial he held promised to cure his vision instantly. Even more important to Harry was the knowledge that the potions master had brewed this potion especially for him.

Severus took in the stunned expression on the young man’s face. The potions master smirked as he realized that Harry was indeed speechless. 

Harry raised his eyes to his lover and the tears glistened as he reached forward to embrace Severus. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me. That you did this just for me… Sev, I love you so much. Thank you.”

Severus gladly returned the hug and murmured his love to Harry. In truth he didn’t need any gifts this Christmas; Harry was everything he could ever have wanted. And the boy’s obvious joy in receiving the potion was more than enough. Severus reflected that he had never been happier, but that thought worried him in that things rarely worked out for him.

 

Later that day the two made their way out of the dungeon and up to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. With Blaise Zabini incarcerated, the remaining castle inhabitants were feeling rather celebratory. For at least today no one wanted to worry about the Ministry imbeciles.

 

Harry nodded curtly to Ron and Hermione as he sat next to Severus. Both men tried their best to ignore the headmaster and the mad twinkle in the old man’s eyes. Neither one was ready to face that gauntlet just yet. 

Hermione nervously cleared her throat and addressed Harry. “Happy Christmas, Harry.” Try as she might, she just couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say to her friend. 

Ron just gulped and weakly grinned. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Harry and Snape. Never mind that he himself was in a relationship with a teacher. At least Trelawney wasn’t Snape. Speaking of the witch, Ron slowly reached his hand over to the thigh resting next to his. He was glad for the tablecloth that hid the petting in which he and his paramour were indulging.

Suddenly Hermione realized that something was different about Harry. “Your glasses! Harry! You’re not wearing them!” she nearly squealed in her surprise.

Grinning, Harry nodded and told his friends, “Se – Professor Snape brewed an eyesight correction potion for me for Christmas. As you can tell, it worked.”

Next to him Severus snorted, “Of course it did, Mr. Potter. I brewed it.”

Harry turned to his lover and gave a smirk worthy of the potions master himself. “As if there was ever any doubt.”

 

Dinner appeared and relieved the participants from any further stilted conversation. Eagerly the diners dug into the as always delicious meal. Ron and Sybil Trelawney continued their under-table excursions. Harry and Severus were studiously ignoring all inquisitive glances. Hermione kept stealing glances down the table toward Draco Malfoy. She had been trying to work up the nerve to approach the blond Slytherin. 

Unbeknownst to her, Draco was also surreptitiously watching her. In the past year he had taken a good look at his life and had decided that his father’s ideas were not necessarily right. Among those ideas was the notion that mudbloods, er, muggle-borns, were inferior to pure bloods. And as Hermione Granger actually happened to be one of the brightest witches to cross the threshold of Hogwarts in many years, Draco felt that she was actually a good match for him.

 

Truly happy for the first time he could remember, Harry quietly watched the others at the table. He grinned as he realized that Ron and Professor Trelawney were touching and pawing at each other. Really, couldn’t they wait? Harry shook his head as he tried to imagine he and Severus behaving like that. He still was reluctant to look towards the headmaster. Really, the man was almost maniacal in his indulgence in sweets and meddling in other people’s lives. 

Severus frowned as he noticed his fellow if flaky colleague openly carrying on with a student. Inwardly he shuddered as he fervently hoped that Trelawney and Mr. Weasley would never consider procreating. Looking down the table Severus also observed his godson sending furtive glances toward the Granger girl. The Slytherin Head of House had worked quietly but steadily for years to try to pull Draco away from his father’s and thus the Dark Lord’s influence. It had been a tricky balancing act; to try to sway the boy while still seeming to be loyal to his fellow Death Eaters and their master. It was only in the past few months that the potions master had truly begun to see evidence that Draco was considering following a different path than that of his father. And try as he might, Severus could find no real objections to a match between Draco and Miss Granger, as Severus was certain that if anyone could control Draco it would be the young Gryffindor.

 

Dinner ended and the sated participants rose from the table. Albus Dumbledore gleefully clapped his hands as he announced that he was conducting an impromptu concert featuring the fairy lights and magical bells in the front of the Great Hall and that all were welcome to attend. A few of the younger students were captivated as they followed their headmaster over to the raised dais. The older students and professors took this opportunity to silently escape. 

Harry waved to his friends as he watched Hermione start up the stairs leading to the transfiguration professor’s rooms in Gryffindor tower and Ron head off to the north tower with Professor Trelawney. Turning he didn’t notice Severus nodding to Draco or Draco following Hermione to Gryffindor territory.

 

Hermione turned as she heard her name being called. She was shocked when she saw that it was Draco who was hailing her. “Yes, Draco?” she asked quietly.

“Um, Gra – Hermione, I wanted to ask if you might like to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” Draco was feeling far from his normally cool and collected demeanor.

The headstrong girl was stunned as she considered the proposal. “Are you sure you want to be seen with a ‘mudblood’, Draco?”

“I would have hoped that you would understand that those feelings are from my father and not from me. You are an intelligent and powerful witch. As far as I am concerned, that is what is really important. Who your parents are isn’t the issue for me.”

Hermione smiled as she looked at the young man. He truly was maturing and she could think of nothing better than spending the day with him. “I would be delighted to go with you to Hogsmeade, Draco.”

“Great. Meet you at the front doors at 10 am.” Draco grinned and quickly turned to head to his own mentor’s chambers. He didn’t want to hang around and give Hermione a chance to change her mind.

What a great Christmas this has turned out to be, Hermione thought as she entered Professor McGonagall’s rooms. It was about time things started going her way.

 

Once safely ensconced in the dungeon corridors Harry looked up to his lover and giggled. “Looks like we successfully avoided another of the headmaster’s barmy schemes.”

“Indeed, Mr. Potter. Now that we have, what do you suggest that we do in order to fill our time?” the potions master asked in his sultry voice.

Harry waggled his eyebrows at the older man, causing him to chuckle. “Come inside, brat, before I am forced to discipline you out here in the hallway.”

“Oh, Sev, now that could be interesting, but your image might take a beating,” Harry lewdly suggested.

Severus wisely chose to ignore that innuendo and he opened the door to their chambers. As he waited for Harry to precede him inside the room Severus reflected that in many ways these truly were both his and Harry’s chambers now. He didn’t think he could imagine these rooms now without the young man’s presence. This was only another thing the stern man found himself being grateful for this fine Christmas day.


	29. Meet the Press

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 29 Meet the Press

Waking up slowly, Harry was greeted with a masculine scent as his cheek was resting on his lover’s chest. The young man was pleased to feel the strong arms of the potions master wrapped around his body and he delightfully snuggled even closer to his soul mate. Last evening they had lain entwined on the sofa, kissing and stroking one another until they had once again reached completion. Harry realized that neither had ever had much physical contact before, but he thought that he could definitely get used to the idea.

Feeling his young lover nestling more tightly against his body, Severus silently chuckled. Already he and Harry were becoming addicted to the feel of one another’s bodies. For one so used to being alone, the potions master was surprised to discover that he was quite all right with the notion of displaying physical affection.

As Severus reached up to gently caress the messy hair resting on his shoulder Harry looked up and smiled. “Morning, Sev,” the young man murmured. 

“Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept well?” Severus enquired.

“Well, Sev, after all of last night’s extracurricular activities I would have to say yes. You know, for an older man, you sure tired me out,” Harry wryly commented. The truth was that he was amazed at both of their sexual appetites. It felt like someone had opened a floodgate to his senses and desires.

The older man snorted as he regarded his companion. To be sure, he had never had the luxury of exploring his sexuality before. His father and the Dark Lord had taken that privilege from him when he was still young. But now with Harry, he wanted to explore these new feelings and sensations as fully as possible. 

“I do believe that the headmaster said something about a meeting later this morning? You must get up now and get ready.”

“Ah come on, Sev. We have some time yet. Let’s just lay here and pretend nothing exists outside of this bed,” Harry wheedled. The body he was lying on seemed infinitely more interesting than some meeting with some dratted reporter. But then Harry remembered why they were meeting with the reporter from The Daily Prophet and he groaned. “All right, already. I’m up. But I don’t have to like it,” he grumbled as he slid out into the cool dungeon air.

“Good. Let me know when you are leaving,” Severus said as he snuggled back under the warm blankets.

Harry turned around and stuck his tongue out at his lover and chuckled when he saw an answering scowl. Grabbing some nice clothes and a good robe, he went into the bathroom to prepare for the day. Harry finished his shower and idly thought that showering wasn’t nearly so scary a prospect when Severus was nearby. Somehow his presence made Harry feel safe and secure. Finally giving up on his unruly hair, the young man reentered the bedroom to find that his lover was sleeping again. Tenderly he went over and kissed the man on his cheek before leaving the rooms to meet with Professor Dumbledore.

 

Albus paced nervously in his office as he waited for Harry and the reporter to arrive. The venerable wizard had faced many foes and dangers in his long life but this felt just as important as any fight. He could not and would not lose Severus to that fool Fudge and his Ministry lackeys. Cornelius had an axe to grind and he was determined that Severus be at the end of that axe. No, it simply would not do. He and Harry would make a united front and work to gain public support for the forbidding potions master and former spy. 

 

Harry yawned as he approached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster’s office. He quietly spoke the latest candy-inspired password and was rewarded when the gargoyle leapt aside and the stairs opened. Stepping on a tread Harry rode the twisting staircase up to the tower office. He had just reached the door when he heard the headmaster call out to him to enter. 

Harry stepped inside the office and closed the door. “Good morning Headmaster. I did as you asked and didn’t tell Se, er, Professor Snape what this meeting is really about.”

Albus smiled as he heard Harry catch himself. “It is quite all right my boy. I am aware of your and Professor Snape’s relationship and I must say that I simply could not be more pleased. I will ask that you both try to be discrete, but seeing as neither of you are apt to act like your friend Ronald and Professor Trelawney, I do not see your relationship being a problem.” 

Grinning, Harry relaxed when he understood that the man he thought of as a grandfather was genuinely happy for him and Severus. Even though he would never even think of giving Severus up, he had been a bit worried about the reactions they would encounter.

“Now, I know that withholding this information from your mate has been difficult, but you and I both know that Severus would not appreciate being brought out into the light. He has spent so much of his life in the shadows that suddenly being thrust into the limelight will be rather traumatic for him, but this is truly necessary in order to keep Minister Fudge from carting him away to Azkaban.”

“I know, sir. I just hope that you and I can survive this,” Harry attempted to joke. He really was worried about Severus’ reaction to their little interview with The Daily Prophet. By this time tomorrow the true story of Severus Snape; one of the world’s foremost potions masters, a reluctant death eater and master spy. Severus was not likely to appreciate being outed as it were. But Harry understood as did Professor Dumbledore that Fudge was out to get Severus and he was not giving up his love without a fight. And this was a fight that he was determined to win.

Somewhere in the interesting room a clock chimed. Albus motioned for Harry to sit as he poured three cups of tea and spelled them to keep them at the correct temperature. “It is time for our guest to arrive.” He paused for a moment and then, “Ah, yes, and here she is now. Do come in Ms. Skeeter.”

Harry was torn between wonder at how Dumbledore managed to do that and his dismay at finding out the identity of the reporter. Despite her admittedly unwilling help during his fifth year at Hogwarts, he still couldn’t like the nosy and annoying witch.

“Albus, how wonderful it is to see you once again. And Harry Potter, the Hero-of-the-Wizarding-World. I do hope that you will be willing to answer a few simple questions. For all of your adoring public of course.”

Funny how some things and some people never seemed to change. Harry did his best to hide his irritation at the woman. He reminded himself that they needed her help in order to keep Severus safe and out of Azkaban. Harry simply nodded at the woman and decided to let the headmaster speak for both of them for the time being.

“Wonderful as always my dear. Now I do believe that you are aware that Minister Fudge has issued a warrant for the arrest of Professor Severus Snape? Yes? Well, I think that you can see our predicament. Professor Snape is a man of exceptional talent and character. There are certain facts that we wish to make known so that people will understand the man who spent most of his life fighting against Lord Voldemort. But first, why don’t we all sit and get comfortable and have a nice cup of tea?” So saying, the elderly wizard waited for the witch to sit before he lowered himself into his comfortable chintz chair.

 

Now that she had regained her standing in the wizarding community the reporter once again sported a perfectly coiffed hairstyle and her nails were impeccably manicured. She sipped her tea as she considered the situation. When the headmaster had contacted her she found that she could not turn down the invitation. This promised to be quite a scoop with a surly potions master who is now being touted as a spy and a hero and with the famous Harry Potter involved. Yes, she smiled to herself. This would be a very interesting day indeed.

Rita Skeeter reached into her purse for her quill and parchment as she began firing off questions. There were so many things she wanted to know and she could almost smell a Wizarding World Reporting Award. 

The bemused headmaster chuckled as the reporter started her questions. He had just opened his mouth to answer the first when the heavy door to the office was thrown open. Startled, the three occupants turned to see Minister Cornelius Fudge standing in the doorway with a contingent of aurors flanking the self-important bureaucrat.


	30. Surrounded by Ministry Fools

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 30 Surrounded by Ministry Fools

Harry jumped to his feet when he saw the man who wanted to take his Severus away. He had had enough of Fudge and his idiocy over the years. It was time to put a stop to the nonsense that was Cornelius Fudge. 

Albus sighed at the sight of the Minister of Magic and the aurors. He had hoped that Fudge would have waited at least one more day before once again trying to apprehend Severus. But no matter. Now that they were here, perhaps they could be dealt with post haste.

Minister Fudge smirked as he surveyed the scene in the headmaster’s office. That is until he noticed that one Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to The Daily Prophet, was also present. That woman had caused him more than enough grief in the past he thought to himself. Well, not this time. This time he, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, thank you very much, was in control of the situation and he had no intention of letting some snotty-nosed self-proclaimed hero or his meddling old headmaster or a nosy and troublesome reporter stop him this time. 

“Well, Dumbledore, what a pleasure to see you again, I am sure. And, Harry, my boy, how wonderful to see that you are doing fine. Rita, my old friend, how are you this fine day?” 

The three in question stood still and stared at the oily politician. Harry had to wonder if the idiot really thought that they were that dumb? Or that he was that intelligent? He shook his head as he straightened his spine. Harry had after all destroyed the most powerful and dangerous wizard in centuries so he felt rather confident about their chances of overcoming Fudge.

If anything the twinkle in Albus Dumbledore’s eyes only grew as he contemplated his next move. “Ah, Cornelius, how kind of you to join us. Would you like a cup of tea or perhaps one of these wonderful lemon drops? No, well, do come in and make yourselves comfortable. Young Harry and I have been having the most delightful chat with our charming Ms. Skeeter. I do believe that she would be most interested in hearing your perspective of the recent events.”

Fudge reluctantly moved into the room as he realized that making a scene in front of the witch would only serve to hurt his chances at the upcoming election. “Oh, very well, Dumbledore, but I really only can spare just a few minutes. Being the Minister of Magic is quite the responsibility and all.” 

Rita Skeeter smiled cattily as she saw this as the opportunity it was. She was well aware that Fudge was a bumbling fool who undoubtedly did more harm than good in the wizarding world. “So, Minister,” she began silkily, “I understand that you wish to arrest Severus Snape on charges of conspiracy with the Dark Lord and his role in the attack on The-Boy-Who-Lived. But I have been hearing a rather interesting tale of a spy who somehow managed to deceive You-Know-Who for many years and who was actually instrumental in the ultimate defeat of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. What is your comment to these revelations, Minister?”

“Uh, well, you see, my dear, there were allegations made that have to be looked into. We cannot have a known supporter of You-Know-Who wandering around and we certainly cannot allow him to teach defenseless young children. Who knows what he is capable of doing to our fine children?” It was apparent to all assembled that the Minister was beginning to feel the pressure building. This was not turning out to be as simple as he had first imagined. Wiping the sweat beginning to accumulate on his brow, the Minister did his best to put on a winning smile.

Harry growled menacingly at the man who was threatening to take the only thing that meant anything to Harry. He only backed down when he saw Albus motioning to him.

“Now that we are all comfortable,” the headmaster began, “Harry and I felt it important that the true story of Severus Snape be told to the wizarding world. Ms. Skeeter has been gracious enough to write his story for us.”

“Well, then why isn’t your pet potions master here to tell his story himself?” the Minister of Magic snidely asked. 

“Ah, it would seem that among Severus’ many traits is a quite endearing tendency towards humility. He has been content for years to work in the shadows doing everything within his power to bring down Lord Voldemort and now that his role can finally be revealed he finds himself too shy to do so,” Albus smoothly answered the calculating man.

“So, Ms. Skeeter, this then is Severus’ story: he was physically forced to take the dark mark on his 14th birthday after having to watch his beloved mother be tortured and murdered. After his father fell out of favor with Lord Voldemort and was himself murdered the dear boy came to me for help. Severus never wished to serve the Dark Lord, but once one is marked there is no leaving. I became Severus’ guardian and in order to give him a bit of protection we arranged for Severus to offer to spy on me for Voldemort. Of course, the truth was that we were feeding inconsequential bits of information to the Dark Lord and Severus would in turn bring back important information for me and the Order of the Phoenix. Due primarily to Severus’ excellent skills in occlumency as well as his superb acting abilities, he was quite successful and managed to avoid suspicion until the very end. Only when a now-former Slytherin student reported his friendship with our Harry here did he come under fire from Voldemort. Harry then risked capture to save his mentor and friend from a most painful death while managing to finally kill the Dark Lord.”

Rita Skeeter was writing furiously as she followed the narrative the headmaster was outlining. This had the smell of an award-winning story she thought smugly.

Fudge was silently fuming as he listened and he noticed that several of the aurors were enraptured by the tale. “This is all very well and good, Dumbledore, but how do we know that this isn’t all just a bunch of gobbledygook?”

“Because it’s true, Minister,” Harry spat out. He decided it was time for him to add his voice. “Professor Snape spent much time and energy training me to be able to defeat Voldemort. I could not have possibly done so without his help. Professor Snape went out of his way to ensure the safety of his students and me. I cannot even begin to tell you all the times he personally saved my life. And he often did that at great risk to himself. I feel honored to know the man and I know that I probably wouldn’t be alive today if it weren’t for him.”

“Indeed, Harry. Yes, Professor Snape has worked tirelessly throughout the years in the fight against Voldemort. Not only did he need to keep up appearances as a loyal Death Eater, but he valiantly played the role of a double spy. All the while he continued to teach and keep an observant eye on the students of fellow Death Eaters. He and I were both aware that word of his behavior and actions were being relayed back to Lord Voldemort, which prompted Professor Snape to act in the manner in which he did. This of course meant that he could not be seen being friendly to anyone other than his Slytherins and especially not to The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry finally came to understand his professor’s dilemma and eventually the two came to work well with one another as Severus taught Harry all that he should know in order to defeat Voldemort.” Albus sat back and took a sip of his tea. He watched as the reporter continued to write with a smile on her face. Turning to Cornelius and the aurors he was amused to see the scowl on the Minister’s face and the dawning light of understanding in some of the aurors’ eyes. 

Seeing that the headmaster had finished his part in the narrative, Rita turned to Harry. “So, Harry, your professor was captured as a spy and you risked your life out of loyalty and a sense of vengeance to rescue your mentor?” Yes, this was just the right angle for the story: ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived Rescues Master Spy, Defeats You-Know-Who.’

Harry frowned as he sensed that the focus was beginning to shift to him, but as long as it helped Severus he guessed he would have to live with even more notoriety. Numbly he nodded his agreement to the witch.

Finally the head auror spoke, “I do believe that we have heard enough, Professor Dumbledore. It seems apparent that Professor Snape has been acting on your orders and that he was in fact a member of the light. Am I correct in thinking that he is a member of the Order of the Phoenix?”

“That is correct, Auror Smythe. Though of necessity only a select few were aware of his involvement. Young Harry here also knew the true role that his professor and mentor played.”

“And Minister Fudge, what do you have to say to these revelations?” Rita Skeeter coyly asked.

“Yes, well, it seems that we have two heroes here now doesn’t it? I do wish that I had been informed earlier, Dumbledore. We could have avoided all of this unpleasantness.” Cornelius Fudge was now doing some serious backpedaling in order to save face. It had quickly become obvious that he would not be able to get his hands on the potions master; at least at this point in time. Perhaps later, if he kept an eye on this so-called spy, he might find the evidence needed to put the Death Eater away in Azkaban.

Albus nodded as he appeared to acknowledge the Minister of Magic’s words. He knew fully well that the Minister was not interested in the truth and justice, but rather in furthering his own agenda and interests. But for now it would have to do. Albus also was aware that once Harry and Severus decided to go public with their relationship then the wizarding world would whole-heartedly embrace the pair.

“Dumbledore, thank you so much for this exclusive. And, Harry, on behalf of all your fans I wish to thank you for your diligence and sacrifice in your fight against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. We are eternally in your debt.” Rita thoughtfully paused and then added, “You do realize, Harry, that you could have the world handed to you on a plate now. Is there anything that you would desire?”

Harry slowly smiled as he thought of the perfect request. “Yes, Ms. Skeeter, I suppose that if I could have anything that I wanted, it would be that Severus Snape be recognized as a true hero and he not ever have to worry about anyone coming to arrest him for some foolish, made-up charges.” Harry stopped and looked hard at Fudge. “Wouldn’t you agree, Minister, that that would be appropriate?”

Looking rather flustered by now, the Minister of Magic, still, thank you very much, nodded and stood hurriedly. “Well, I must be going now. So very much to do as the Minister you know.” Without waiting to see if the aurors were following the man made a hasty retreat.

 

Watching the aurors silently follow the Minister, Rita Skeeter smiled as she turned to Harry. “You do know that if you were ever to run for office of the Minister of Magic that you would probably win by a landslide?”

Harry chuckled, “No thank you. I think I will let others make public fools of themselves.”

Rita Skeeter laughed and excused herself. She had a deadline and an acceptance speech to write.

 

When they were finally alone once more, Harry sighed. “Well, sir, we seem to have won that battle, but you do know that we still have a war on our hands, don’t you?”

Albus’ eyes twinkled merrily as he chuckled, “Yes, my dear boy. Severus will be most displeased with us when he sees the article tomorrow. But perhaps the knowledge that he will not be seeing the inside of Azkaban may help to dissuade him from hurting us too badly.”

Harry laughed with the older wizard, but he sincerely hoped that they could survive the fallout. Standing, he bade the headmaster a good afternoon and made his way back down to the dungeons and his reluctant hero.


	31. Into the Eye of the Storm

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

 

Chapter 31 Into the Eye of the Storm 

Harry quickly descended the stairs leading to the dungeons. He had no wish to run into anyone and fortunately his luck held. Now all he had to do was to try to put off Severus until after dinner when he and Dumbledore could talk to the potions master. He just hoped that they could somehow survive the conversation.

 

Severus awoke feeling rested and renewed. Idly he wondered what Harry and the headmaster were up to. Though knowing his mentor it was sure to be trouble. The potions master arose and went about the business of preparing for the day. The normally reticent man still could not believe that he could have earned the love of Harry Potter. He smiled as he recalled the past couple of days with his soul mate. The passion they had shared was enough even now to bring him to his knees. Severus knew now that he could never live without his young lover. He would rather face all the hounds of hell (or Minerva in her one of her ghastly tartan robes) than have to give up Harry.

Though he had no idea the nature of the meeting his mentor had planned and thus the impact on his life, Severus never the less found that a good potions manual, or in this case, a 500 year old potions journal, was a good companion for the afternoon. Intrigued by the sometimes obscure and sometimes insightful theories presented, the potions master quickly lost track of the time.

 

The young Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World quietly entered the dungeon chambers. He had to smile when he saw the intense concentration his lover was displaying in his quest for knowledge. Shyly the young wizard went over to Severus and gently he planted a kiss on the older man’s brow.

Severus looked up, surprised that he had become so engrossed in reading that he had missed Harry’s entrance. Silently he arched an eyebrow as he waited for Harry to explain his absence.

“Hi, Sev. Sorry it took so long.” Harry wasn’t really looking forward to having to explain things to his lover. He knew that no matter how he approached the issue that the man would be livid. Maybe he could hide behind the headmaster? And maybe Dumbledore would wear one of his really obnoxious robes and that would temporarily blind Severus? Okay, maybe not. 

“Is there something that you wish to tell me, Mr. Potter?” Severus smoothly inquired.

“Uh, not really, Sev. You do know that I would never willingly do anything to hurt you, right? There are some things that have happened lately that you don’t know about and Professor Dumbledore and I have been working to fix things. Could I ask a favor and ask that you trust me?” 

Severus sighed. It appeared that he was not going to get any answers soon. And as much as he hated a mystery, Severus really did trust his young lover. “All right, Harry, but I do want some answers soon. And I can make no promises on my reaction.”

“You will have your answers soon. I promise,” Harry vowed. “But could we just not talk about it now? Besides I know of some other things we could be doing instead.” With that statement the young wizard gently retrieved the ancient journal from his lover’s hands and carefully placed it on the side table. He then climbed onto the sofa and straddled Severus’ lap. Harry brought a hand up to caress the strong jaw and leaning in he met the mouth of his lover and silently asked for entrance with his tongue. Severus groaned and his lips parted, allowing Harry to probe his mouth. The older wizard reached up to firmly clasp the tussled head of his young lover as he ran his other hand down Harry’s back. 

Harry moaned and tried to fit his body more closely to Severus. Their cloth-covered erections met as the kiss deepened and hands roamed freely across muscle. “Need you now, Sev,” Harry gasped as he came up for air.

The only answer he received was a low growl as the potions master placed his hands on Harry’s hips and mashed their bodies together. Harry quickly got the idea as he began to rock against Severus. He brought both hands up and gripped the larger wizard’s strong shoulders as he felt the tight coil of pleasure unleash. The young man threw his head back as he gave a final thrust against Severus and he cried out his pleasure as wave after wave trembled through his body. Severus felt his lover lose control and he firmly held onto the hips pulsing against his. Watching his Harry in ecstasy threw the potions master over the edge and he cried out his lover’s name as he felt the climax race through him. 

Sitting in each other’s embrace for several moments, the two men fought to catch their breath. Severus never knew such a simple act could be so delightful or erotic. Harry waved a hand and the evidence of their passion vanished. Bemusedly Severus smiled at his young Gryffindor who was still panting from his release. “Now, what was it that you and the headmaster are up to, Harry,” the cunning former spy quietly asked.

Harry smiled as he felt his heart rate slowing to normal. He had only wanted to distract his lover from questioning him but Harry wasn’t going to complain about the outcome. This was all so new to Harry and he was willing to explore all the possibilities with Severus. He was starting to answer the question that was posed when he realized what the potions master was trying to do. “Oh, no, Sev. It doesn’t work like that. Professor Dumbledore has requested that we meet with him after dinner this evening. You will find out what all this is about then. I promise, love.”

Giving his best Death Eater scowl, Severus acquiesced. He knew first hand just how stubborn his lover could be. It was one of the traits that besides being annoying had served to aid the young man in his many adventures. Severus knew through bitter experience that the wily headmaster would be just as difficult to crack. So there was really no other choice but to wait for this evening. If only he could shake the feeling that whatever it was would change his life.

Harry sighed softly. So far, so good. Hopefully Dumbledore would find the right words to appease Severus. Though the thought of using the headmaster as a human shield still held some merit.

 

The two new lovers walked silently through the corridors of the great school as they went up to dinner. Harry smiled when he saw that his best friends were already seated. But he was shocked to see Draco Malfoy sitting next to Hermione. They seemed to be deep in conversation and both were smiling.

Hermione looked up to see Harry and Professor Snape approaching the table. “Harry, Professor, how are you both doing?”

“Fine, Miss Granger,” Severus curtly answered. 

Harry grinned as he listened to the exchange. Severus may now be his lover, but he was still the snarky potions master. “Doing great, Hermione. Hello Draco,” Harry acknowledged the young Slytherin’s presence. 

“Harry, I have the most wonderful news,” the bookworm continued. “Draco asked me to Hogsmeade with him today and we are now dating.” 

Grinning, Harry was pleased for his friend. Hermione deserved to be happy and he thought that Draco would be a good match for the smart and brave witch. Harry sat down next to Severus just as the dinner appeared on the table. Looking over, he saw that Ron was happily digging into his food as the Divinations professor was staring intently into her empty teacup divining the future in the dregs. Snorting, Harry wondered who she would predict was going to meet an untimely and gruesome demise this time.

Eventually as the meal came to an end Harry began to get more nervous. Very soon now he and Severus would be accompanying the headmaster up to his office and have to explain their actions to the private man.

 

Albus Dumbledore stood, signaling to the rest of the diners that it was time to retire from the Great Hall. Smiling, he waited for Severus and Harry to follow him to his tower office. 

Severus glanced over at his young lover. He had sensed his growing nervousness during dinner. He somehow knew that Harry expected Severus to be upset about whatever had happened in this room earlier today. But years of potions making and spying had taught the man an incredible amount of patience.

Fawkes softly trilled as the men entered the room. Harry smiled at the bird that had already saved his life a couple of times. The phoenix song did much to calm his nerves and Harry gratefully sat in one of the overstuffed chintz chairs facing the headmaster’s desk.

“Severus, my dear boy. Would either you or Harry care for a lemon drop? No, well, I am certain that you are wondering why Harry and I wished to speak with you this evening. You see, my boy, there have been some disturbing developments as of late. While you were in your healing sleep in the infirmary Mr. Blaise Zabini attempted to poison you. He has admitted under Veritaserum that he was the one who was responsible for Voldemort finding out about your relationship with Harry. Amazingly enough you may thank Minister Fudge and his aurors for your continued existence. Minister Fudge had authorized your immediate arrest and removal to Azkaban. In the quest to fulfill their duty, the aurors interrupted Mr. Zabini. Fortunately, all that activity in the hospital ward alerted Madame Pomfrey and she faced down the aurors until I could arrive. But I must tell you, my boy, that you must thank Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid for scaring away the aurors.” 

Albus stopped his narrative to reach over and pop another lemon drop in his mouth. Shrewdly the older wizard appraised his young protégé. “As Fudge and the aurors were only held off for the time being, I decided that measures needed to be taken that would ensure your name being formally cleared. I would like to make it perfectly clear that young Harry bears no blame in any of this. He has simply been following my orders.”

Severus turned to look at the guilty-looking young man. Raising an eyebrow at his young lover, Severus was rewarded with a shy smile and an apologetic shrug.

“Now, let’s see, where was I? Oh, yes, of course. As I said, I devised a plan that would make sure that you would never have to see the inside of Azkaban prison. I informed Harry of my plan and asked that he say nothing to you until after we had implemented the plan. So today we met with a reporter from The Daily Prophet. Ms. Skeeter was told the truth about your involvement with Voldemort and the Death Eaters as well as your work for the Order of the Phoenix. She also learned about your hard work in protecting and training our young Harry.” The headmaster held up a warning hand, as he perceived that the potions master was about to interrupt. “Severus. Please allow me to finish. However, our interview had barely started when the Minister and his aurors stormed in, demanding your arrest. Really, though, it all ended well, as Ms. Skeeter was told the truth about you and Cornelius Fudge was forced to back down in the face of public reaction. But now you see, tomorrow morning will find your story on the front page of The Daily Prophet. So now you can understand why Harry and I found it necessary to speak with you tonight.” Wearily the old wizard sat back and waited for the explosion.

Severus sat quietly for a few moments as he processed the words of his mentor. At least he now understood why Harry had been so uneasy. Harry had clearly expected him to react badly to the news that he and the headmaster had outed him to the wizarding world. And while he could admit that he would have preferred for his role to have remained anonymous, he was intelligent enough to understand the reasoning behind their actions. But something was still bothering the man. “Harry, where were you when all of that was happening in the infirmary? I had been given to understand that you had not left my side.”

“Uh, well, you see, Sev. Something came up with Ron and Hermione and I had to leave you for a little while. I really wanted to be with you and I was mortified when I found out what had happened while I was gone. I’m sorry, Severus. I feel like I let you down,” Harry quietly finished as he cast his eyes down. There was no way he could tell the man what had really happened with his friends. He wanted his friends to still be alive when this was all over.

The potions master knew that Harry wasn’t telling him everything, but he trusted Harry enough to believe that the young Gryffindor had good reason to handle things the way he did. Severus may have often felt that he would become prematurely grey from the worry Harry caused him to suffer, but the potions master had found through the years that Harry was honorable, trustworthy and loyal. In other words, the quintessential Gryffindor.

Passing a hand before his face, Severus decided it was time to allay the two men’s worries. “Headmaster, I will not pretend that I am happy that you took it upon yourself to tell my life story to the wizarding world, but I understand the reasoning behind your actions.” 

Severus turned to his lover and smiled gently. “Harry, I do not blame you for this. I do not wish for you to feel as if you must fear my reactions for what you felt compelled to do today.”

The potions master was rewarded with a brilliant smile that threatened to outshine the sun. Harry was just happy and surprised to find that he was still alive.


	32. Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides to meddle in the lives of Harry and Severus to ensure their happiness.  


* * *

J. K. Rowling owns everything. I only own the plot and a black cat.

Unbeta’d

There will be mention of minor character pairings later, including het.

A/N: Well, this is it. The final chapter of this story. I can only hope that it met with your expectations. Thanks to all who have read and reveiwed.

 

Chapter 32 Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

Harry thoughtfully chewed his bottom lip as he followed his mentor into the bowels of the castle. It all seemed too easy for Severus to have simply accepted the interview and his personal life being made public.

Deep in thought, Severus was surprised at how quickly the trip to the dungeons seemed. He gave the password to his chambers and allowed Harry to precede him into the sitting room. Sighing, the potions master decided that the day’s events called for a drink. He went over to a low cabinet that sat next to one of the bookcases and reached in for a bottle of scotch. Pouring some of the amber liquid into a glass he turned to face the obviously still upset young man.

Harry watched as his lover poured a drink and tried to figure out what he was going to say to the man. As Severus took a sip Harry found his nerve and walked over to his teacher. “Sev, I can’t tell you how sorry I am that I couldn’t tell you anything. Professor Dumbledore didn’t want to upset you while you were still recovering and then he asked me to not say anything until after the interview. I knew you wouldn’t like what we did, but I couldn’t let you be taken away to Azkaban either. You mean too much to me. And even if you were so disgusted with me that you no longer wanted to have anything to do with me, well, it still would have been better than you being in prison,” Harry trailed off, unsure if he had made his point or not. He only hoped Severus could forgive him.

Taking another sip of his scotch, Severus held out a hand to his lover and pulled him over to the sofa. Settling in, Severus handed his glass to Harry. At this point the young man looked as if he could use a drink also. Harry gratefully accepted the liquor and took a small sip. He had learned the hard way at one of the Gryffindor parties last year that scotch was not meant to be guzzled.

Harry handed the glass back to Severus and waited for the man to speak. “Harry, you are right in that I do not appreciate being the focus of attention. The idea that come tomorrow my story will be plastered on the front of that daily rag is disconcerting to say the least. However, I have had enough experience with our dear headmaster to know that it is impossible to deter the man once he has decided on a course of action. I do not blame you, Harry, as I said earlier. But I do not believe that you are being entirely truthful with me concerning your absence from the infirmary.”

“Could you please not ask me about that, Sev? I want to be honest with you, but I also would like to keep my friends alive. Let’s just say that it was all just a misunderstanding but that we got it worked out, okay?” Harry begged.

Quirking an eyebrow, Severus decided to relent. While he did not like a mystery, it was evident that Harry didn’t want to get his friends into trouble. Severus sighed, “All right, Harry, I will honor your request. Though I do believe that there is much more to this than you are saying, but I will trust your judgment in this matter.”

Harry grinned and nestled into the side of his lover. “Thank you, Sev. I can’t tell you how much it means to me.” 

“I am willing to allow you to show me your gratitude,” the potions master replied as he bent to nibble on an ear.

Giggling, Harry reached up and wrapped his hands in his lover’s silky tresses. “Mm, Sev, do y’ suppose we might take this to the bedroom?”

Leaning back, Severus smirked. It seemed that despite his lack of experience, he was able to greatly affect his young lover. He rose gracefully from the sofa and helped Harry gain his feet. Shyly, Harry took his professor’s hand and led him into the large bedroom. 

Once there, the potions master closed the door and maneuvered the younger man to the bed. Harry felt the edge of the bed behind him and allowed himself to be lowered to the mattress. Severus followed his mate down and propped up on an elbow so that he could have a hand free. He lazily traced a collarbone as he bent down to kiss Harry. For one who had never before seen the appeal in kissing, Severus had swiftly become addicted to kissing his Harry. 

Harry moaned into the kiss as his mouth was invaded by a questing tongue. His eyes closed, Harry once again raised one hand to the delightfully smooth hair while the other hand began drawing soothing circles on his lover’s back. Vaguely he realized that Severus was working on unbuttoning his robes and Harry felt his heart flutter. The hand that had been on his mate’s back went lower and Harry pulled the other’s hips down towards his.

Molten fire was coursing through his veins and Severus could no longer wait. Grabbing his wand, he said a quick incantation. Harry looked up in surprise as both sets of clothing disappeared from their bodies. “Handy, that,” chuckled the young man.

Severus declined to answer; instead, dipping his head once more he took possession of the soft lips of his lover. Now hands were roaming wherever they could reach. Harry felt as if he could not get close enough to his mate. The urge to again join their bodies was overtaking the young wizard. “Need you, Sev. Please,” he groaned as Severus trailed kisses along the side of Harry’s neck and down to his shoulder.

Looking up at his young lover, Severus smiled and then lapped his tongue on a nipple as his hand gently stroked the other one. Harry groaned and the sensation shot through both of their bodies. Severus reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the jar full of lubricant he had prepared recently. He wanted his lover to enjoy the sensations without fear of pain to dampen the pleasure. The potions master gently prepared the younger man until Harry was moaning and writhing under him. Severus took a deep breath, trying to calm his desire. Coating his erection with more of the fragrant lubricant he lifted Harry’s hips and positioned his body at Harry’s opening. Locking eyes with his lover, Severus slowly slid in until he was fully sheathed.

Harry groaned as he felt the hard length of his mate enter him. Only when Severus was this intimate with him did he feel complete. Harry briefly closed his eyes and then opening them again he clenched his muscles to urge his mate to move. Severus groaned and closed his eyes as he felt the canal contract around him. He slowly pulled out part way and then thrust back in. Hearing Harry’s cry and seeing the lust in his eyes, Severus began to make love to his Harry in earnest. Together they climbed, joined together in the ancient mating rite, until they both crested in ecstasy, screaming each other’s names. 

Still ensconced in his lover’s body, Severus sighed deeply. “Love, you are wonderful.”

Harry looked up at Severus, surprised to see moisture gathering in his lover’s eyes. He reached up and caressed a cheek and smiled. “Sev. You are the one who is wonderful. I love you so much.”

Realizing that his arms were shaking, Severus tenderly pulled out and lowered his body to the side of his mate. He took the wild-haired young wizard into his arms and smiled. “I have never been so happy, Harry. I never thought I could be; never thought I deserved to be. But now, I don’t want to give you up.” Severus looked down at the man lying on his chest and took a moment to gather his courage. “Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of being my bond mate?” The potions master held his breath as he awaited the answer. He wasn’t sure he could survive if Harry refused.

Harry lay there stunned. Tears began to shimmer in his eyes as he listened to the words he never thought he would hear. “Sev, yes. Yes! I love you so much. Oh, Merlin.” Harry decided that words just weren’t doing it so he raised his head and kissed his fiancé. Severus responded with a groan and deepened the kiss until they finally had to break for air. Smiling through his tears, Harry grinned at his lover. He knew now that everything they had had to endure was worth it in the end. 

It eventually dawned on Harry that they were both a little sticky from their activities so he waved a hand and the mess disappeared. “Show off,” his lover muttered sleepily. Harry smiled again and nestled into his fiancé’s side. Both fell asleep content in their happiness.

 

Harry really wished mornings would stop coming so early in the day. Sighing, he kissed his lover and scooted out of the warm bed. After finishing his shower he waited for Severus to get ready for the day. They then made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry greeted the others who were already seated while his companion remained mute. The young wizard smirked as he poured the potions master a strong cup of coffee and handed it over. He knew that only after a cup or two would the man speak. 

Platters of food appeared and the diners filled their plates with their favorite foods. As usual, the food seemed to signal the owls’ arrival with the morning’s mail. Harry anxiously awaited the owl that would bring today’s copy of The Daily Prophet. He hoped that Rita Skeeter had truly learned her lesson and had gotten the story right. As it was, Harry didn’t have long to wait. Simultaneously three brown owls delivered papers to the headmaster, Severus and himself. Harry handed over the money he had brought for the paper and his owl took off, leaving the young man to peruse the awaited article.

There, on the front page was a wizarding photograph of the potions master lecturing his class with the bold caption underneath that proclaimed:

 

‘Severus Snape a Wizarding World Hero!  
Finally the Truth Can Be Revealed – Hogwarts Potions Master Led Double Life.

By Rita Skeeter  
This reporter was granted an exclusive interview with Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. The two men are quite insistent that the wizarding world know the truth about Severus Snape. Despite attempts by Minister Fudge to malign the potions master, it would appear that Mr. Snape is a true hero as he has been working as a double spy against You-Know-Who for several years.’

 

Harry sighed as he looked up from the paper. Well, at least it looked good. Glancing back down he saw that there was a companion article listed below:

 

‘Anonymous Ministry Workers Reveal Secret Agenda of Minister Fudge; Why You Should Be Worried – see page 7 for story.’

 

“Oh, splendid. See, I knew it would work out well, Harry my boy,” the headmaster chuckled. He looked over to his protégé and saw the familiar scowl gracing the potions master’s face. However, he knew Severus well enough to recognize the glint in his eyes that showed the man was pleased. Albus nodded meaningfully at Harry. 

Harry nervously glanced over at Severus to gauge his reaction. Meeting his lover’s gaze, he relaxed when he saw the acceptance in the older man’s eyes. Finally he looked around at the others at the table. What Harry saw was several sets of eyes opened wide as they read the article. He could hear audible gasps interspersed with muttering as the news was processed.

“Uh, Se – Professor, are you all right with this?” Harry still needed the reassurance that only Severus could provide for him.

“As we discussed before, Mr. Potter, while I am not pleased to have my private life splattered over the front page of this paper, I do accept the reason for its necessity. And now that we seemed to have the attention of the others, we might as well complete the process of shocking them.” The potions master smirked as he regarded his mate.

Harry was surprised. He hadn’t thought that Severus would be willing to out them so quickly. But he was definitely for it. Nodding, Harry smiled at the man he loved.

Clearing his throat, Severus stood, pulling Harry up with him. “Headmaster, ladies and gentlemen, Harry and I have an announcement to make.” Taking the young man’s hand into his, the potions master dropped his bombshell. “Harry Potter has granted me the honor of accepting my request to bond.”

No one said anything for several moments. Then Albus stood and went over to the two men. He pulled both into a hearty embrace that the stoic potions master endured in silence and Harry blushed even more deeply. “My dear boys, I cannot say how happy I am for the both of you. When do you wish to be bonded, Severus?”

Severus looked down at his mate and answered for the pair. “As soon as possible, Headmaster. I do not believe that Mr. Potter and I care to delay.”

“Excellent, my son. Would today be acceptable?” Albus watched as the two men traded glances and nodded. “Wonderful.” The headmaster turned to the others who were mutely watching the exchange. “It would seem that we have a bonding ceremony to perform.”

This pronouncement finally roused the assembled students and staff. The two intended bond mates found themselves surrounded by well-wishers. Draco smiled at his godfather. He knew that the man had worked tirelessly to try to protect him and the other Slytherins from the Dark Lord’s influence. Severus definitely deserved to find some happiness in life, even if it was with the Boy-Who-Lived. But then again, who else could put up with the irascible potions master? Professor Trelawney was telling anyone who would listen that she had predicted such a match.

 

Preparations were quickly made to immediately hold the ceremony in the Great Hall. Harry was dazed by the pace at which everything was happening. But he wouldn’t have it any other way. As far as he was concerned, they had already had to wait too long.

Hermione and Ron looked at their friend and saw someone who was completely and utterly in love. They moved over to Harry and gave him a three-way hug. Pulling back, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and Ron grinned. “Thanks, guys, for understanding,” Harry quietly said.

“Oh, Harry. All we have ever wanted is for you to be happy. And if Professor Snape is the one who can do that for you, then we are okay with it,” Hermione gushed while Ron nodded.

 

Clapping his hands, the headmaster and master manipulator announced that everything was in order for the bonding ceremony to begin. Harry shyly took his place next to Severus. He clasped the younger man’s hand and smiled down at his mate. Harry smiled back and then turned to look at Professor Dumbledore.

“My dear friends and colleagues, we are here today to witness the bonding ceremony of Severus Antonio Snape and Harry James Potter. In love they have found each other and in love they will walk through their lives together. Today we witness as two souls join and two hearts merge.” At this point, the headmaster waved his wand over the clasped hands and a bright light shone around the two men. “From this day forward are these two now one.” And with that pronouncement, Albus smiled at his boys and clapping and cheers were heard in the background. Severus needed no prodding to kiss his bond mate. Harry gladly raised his face to his lover and their lips met in a brief but loving caress. Breaking apart they turned and faced the other occupants of the room. Harry smiled as his friends again came forward to the bond mates. Severus graciously accepted the young Gryffindors’ awkward congratulations. 

Albus produced a parchment for the two to sign and after he signed as the officiator, the parchment disappeared in a puff of smoke. The certificate would shortly appear at the Ministry of Magic, thus validating their union.

 

The next few minutes were spent in being at the center of attention and having good will thrown their way. Severus was glad to finally be able to make a graceful escape from all the well-wishers. Pulling his young mate with him to their chambers he laughed as Harry giggled. Giving the password to their rooms Severus swooped Harry up into his arms and carried him into the sitting room. Harry waved the door shut and warded it as his lover crossed the room and took him into the bedroom.

The newly bonded men explored each other in the seclusion of their bedchamber. Harry felt the strong arms of his bond mate surrounding him with love and acceptance. Two hearts were now united, two souls were joined as one and two bodies were entwined with one another. This, thought Harry, this is what he had always hoped for; this is what he had always dreamed of. And now Severus was his and he was Severus’. Both belonged to the other. And neither would ever be alone or lonely ever again.

 

~The End~


	33. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: Albus Dumbledore decides a little interference for Harry and Severus to by happy.  


* * *

Don't own, never will.

A/N: So many had asked for an epilogue, so this is for you.

Unbeta'd as always.

 

Epilogue

Harry carefully looked over his answers for his potions’ N.E.W.T. written test. He thought he had been thorough in his responses, and not for the first time was thankful that he had been able to move past the animosity with his potions professor and had actually been able to learn something in the man’s class. Without the biting remarks from said professor and the interference from the Slytherins in the class, Harry had found that he was able to do fairly well. And while potions would never be his favorite subject; he did think that he was doing at least a credible job at this point. At the call of ‘time over,’ Harry put down his quill and handed in his parchment. Standing, he went to the back of the Great Hall to retrieve his bag and left with the other students, most of whom were grumbling in dismay over the test. 

Meeting up with Hermione and Mal – Draco, outside the doors, Harry flashed them a smile as he headed down to the dungeons and his husband. He knew that Severus would be anxious - not that he would ever admit to such a state of being – to hear how Harry had thought he had done in his test. 

Giving the password to their door, Harry slipped inside and sighed in relief. The written part of the potions test had been his last and now he could relax and celebrate with his husband. After all the hard work he had put into studying and revising over the past several months, there was nothing to do but to wait for the results to come back. Hopefully they would be good enough that Harry would be able to fulfill his dream of becoming a healer and though he wouldn’t know for sure until after the N.E.W.T. scores came back, Madame Pomfrey had already accepted him as an apprentice. That meant for one thing that he would be able to stay here and work at the castle with his husband.

 

Severus looked up from the potions book his young husband had given him for Christmas and raised an eyebrow in silent question. He did not have to wait long, as Harry grinned and came over to take his usual place on the older man’s lap. Setting the old tome aside carefully, Severus placed his arms around his delectable husband and breathed in his scent. Easily discerning the odors of the potions ingredients still lingering on Harry’s robes from this morning’s practical potions N.E.W.T. test, Severus smiled. “Did well, did you, Harry?”

“Mmm,” came the muffled reply as Harry burrowed his nose into his husband’s neck. He felt the sensuous tickle of the silky hair on his cheek and absently caressed the long locks of his husband’s raven hair. One elegant hand was rubbing circles on his back while the other clasped around his slim waist. Reluctantly pulling back, Harry looked into the obsidian eyes and smiled. “I think that it helped a great deal that I am now sleeping with my teacher,” the impudent brat smirked.

Mock scowling, Severus sniffed in disdain. “Perhaps your new-found aptitude has more to do with the fact that you actually listen to your teacher now?”

Running a finger along the finely chiseled features of his older husband, Harry smiled, “Yeah, that just might have something to do with it. Of course, you do have to admit that once we got past our differences, I was able to learn better, too.”

Pulling his husband down for a kiss, Severus silenced the young man in the way he loved best. Tongues caressed and lips met as the two men melted together. These past few months had been the happiest either had ever known and both were still amazed at how much their lives had changed. Voldemort was dead, his followers had been rounded up; this time cries of ‘imperius’ curse were rightfully ignored, and the idiot Cornelius Fudge had been ousted from office. Fudge had started his own downfall when he had insisted on trying to arrest Severus months before. The idiot hadn’t known when he was beaten and had instead kept trying to push. Harry and Albus Dumbledore had stood up for the potions master and Rita Skeeter had been present to witness the debacle. Fortunately the nosy reporter had used her skills for the common good and had uncovered several instances of misuse of power and outright wrongdoing. Once the information started to surface public outrage had been swift to rise and the man had quickly found himself on the outside looking in. Only the thought that his life would have been forfeit if he had been placed in Azkaban had kept the man from imprisonment. Instead, he had been sentenced to ten years of probation and placed under a lifetime ban from running for public office. Indeed, the former Minister of Magic could not even apply to be the local crup catcher. 

Finally coming up for air, the two lovers simply held onto each other in quiet bliss. They had quickly found that their personalities and needs meshed quite nicely as each was content with evenings spent in quiet companionship. Unnecessary noise and superfluous words were not required or welcome by either man as each spent their time studying, marking papers or simply cuddling. Of course, the stern potions master would never admit to having ever cuddled, and Harry knew better than to suggest such a thing. The young Gryffindor did have some sense of self-preservation, after all.

Smirking, Harry decided that the time for quiet was over and that they could be spending their time in more productive ways. Sliding his hands down to the heavy black robes, Harry began undoing the many buttons and revealing creamy flesh. 

Severus groaned and pulled his husband back down for another kiss. His long fingers made quick work of the young man’s school uniform and soon the pair were similarly undressed. With a feral grin, Harry pulled his wand out and uttering an incantation, vanished the remainder of their clothing. An expressive eyebrow lifted in amusement as the potions master took advantage of his lover’s impatience. Firmly grasping the slim hips, Severus ground their erections together even as he continued to lavish attention on the young man’s rosy lips and warm mouth. 

Running hands down the firm chest, Harry rocked against the taller man. Not wanting to wait long enough to move things to the bedroom, the young man reached down to grasp both erections in his hand. Moaning against the tongue playing against his, Severus bucked up into the other. Moving his hand around to clasp at the perfect arse in his lap, the potions master felt his arousal grow as Harry continued to fist both of the hard cocks. The younger wizard sped up his motions as he felt his climax build. Grunting against his lover, Harry screamed out his joy as his cock pulsed over his hand and his lover. Maintaining the pace, he soon wrought a similar response from his husband as Severus found release in the hand of his lover. Both men shook in the aftermath of their lovemaking and both worked to regain some semblance of control. Smiling, Harry brought his hand up and took a lick of their mingled essences. Smirking, Severus took the wet hand and brought it up to his own lips, swiping his long tongue across the sticky palm. 

Closing his eyes at the erotic display, Harry wondered how his life had gotten so wonderful. Opening his emerald eyes again, the young man waved away the remainder of the sticky mess and relaxed into his husband’s embrace. “Love you, Sev,” he sleepily murmured against the hard chest.

“Love you too, Harry,” was whispered against his temple as the once lonely and acerbic potions master held onto his young lover and allowed himself to fall into a restful sleep. For once Severus was not going to question how his life had turned out so well.

~The End~


End file.
